Seeing with Eyes Wide Shut
by E-mov
Summary: Sunako has been living with the four beautiful boys for two years. Senior year is to happen, college will come then adulthood. There seems to be no escaping the future and preparations must be done. But what if in the process of securing the future, one has to sacrfice the present and let go of the past? The road to adulthood is more complicated than to womanhood. (SunakoXKyouhei)
1. Chapter 1: Employment Oppurtunity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Wallflower" manga. This is just one of my imagined scenarios on how Sunako and Kyouhei would have acted once they matured a bit. I hope those who will take the time to read enjoy this piece.

**"****Chapter 1: Employment Opportunity"**

Three bishounens are having a staring match with an equally beautiful male blonde. The reason? The lone guy ate all the fried meat that was supposed to be weekend lunch. He may be a heavy eater, but as housemates he should have been more considerate.

"Come on guys, there is still rice and side dishes left." The guilty guy muttered.

"Kyouhei, we are on a tight budget. You should have more control" Takenaga answered back.

Pointing a finger Yuki added, "That's right, we live together so you should learn to adjust."

"It's not like you are the only hungry person here." Ranmaru chimed in.

"Okay, okay I am sorry. But it's all done now. What can I do?"

After the last statement was said, a cold breeze was felt in the dining room. The chill was so piercing that everyone shivered. The atmosphere source was Nakahara Sunako. She came out of the kitchen wearing jogging pants and white sweatshirt with deathly aura.

"Who ate up all the meat? I was supposed to enjoy a good lunch this weekend?!" She spoke with a shrilly voice.

The three men pointed their fingers to Kyouhei. Eyeing the guilty, Sunako glared and launched a high kick toward his direction.

"Inconsiderate creature! That was specially budgeted for this day! How could you?!"

Kyouhei dodge the kick. However Sunako continued to shower him with kicks and punches which he blocked successfully. "What's the big deal with today anyway?" the blonde asked.

The other three began to think too. What was special about this weekend? It's definitely not Halloween. It wasn't anyone's birthday or either an anniversary of when they all lived together. So what made it special?

Sunako hissed. "Today is the exact date I found Hiroshi! I wanted to celebrate with a festive lunch. But you ruined it by being the selfish glutton that you are."

The boys sighed. So that's why she was so worked up. Her beloved mannequin is celebrating a birthday of some sort. How can they appease her? In attempt to lighten the mood Ranmaru stepped forward.

"One of my kittens gave me gift certificates to the newly open grocery store downtown." He presented the item to Sunako. "Use it as you wish to buy what is needed for this celebration."

Takenaga bowed, "Sorry for this inconvenience Sunako, I am sure Kyouhei will be more careful from now on."

"Maybe instead of Sunako going to the grocery, Kyouhei please do the shopping instead for her." Yuki chimed. "You should make up for the trouble right?"

Sunako eyed Kyouhei who harrumphed in defeat. He grabbed the certificates from Ranmaru's hand and proceeded to head out. As he was to open the door, Sunako held one arm to his shoulder. She looked away from him to protect herself from his brightness. In her other hand was a piece of paper which she ushered him to take. "It's a grocery list of what is needed. Just to make sure you don't stupidly waste anything."

He took the list placed it in his pocket. Frowning he headed out the door.

"Be sure get everything on the list creature! Or else you won't be having dinner!"

As soon as the Kyouhei was gone, Yuki inquired. "What are we going to have for lunch now?" Grinning Sunako rushed to the kitchen. After a few seconds, she came out carrying a plateful of meat. "I knew he would eat too much so I hid this for us to share." All three men smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"What are we waiting for let's eat!" Ranmaru declared.

"Sunako, why did you let Kyouhei leave now and not wait for lunch to be over?" Takenaga asked.

"He took his share, so he is good as done."

She does have a point, the boys though in unison. Whenever Kyouhei is not around, Sunako would join them for meals. The reason was plainly that everyone else's brightness is less blinding now. Sure she was first immune to Kyouhei's. But living and seeing the boys every day for almost two years, things became more bearable.

They ate in silence until a common thought entered their minds. Soon they will be high school seniors then university students. When they welcome adulthood, would they still be living together like this? Each of them wondered by themselves until Takenaga spoke up.

"We will be seniors next school year. What elective drives your interest? Which universities are you guys eyeing?"

"Why such a serious topic? I am still not done playing around." Ranmaru replied.

"I plan to pursue fashion and design. It suits my personality best. Do you agree guys?" Yuki inquired.

Takenaga nodded. "A good choice Yuki. As for me I will pursue a business course and an extra degree for Japanese culture studies. It is in line with the nature our family is known for."

"Since everyone is talking might as well share mine. I plan to take up hotel management and a minor course on culinary. It will be helpful to hone me as the heir to the Mori chain of hotels."

The listeners were so surprised at this revelation. Ranmaru Mori is actually planning his future seriously. The shocked expressions amused the speaker. "Come on now, how can I charm the ladies staying in our hotels without this know how?"

So that was his purpose all thought together. "How about you Sunako?" Yuki innocently blurted out.

Sunako took a deep breathe. Like the rest of them she was also considering the future. It was a fact that Math is her weakest subject. But science and everything else was okay. The human body has always been a fascination, but she doesn't have the pleasing personality to be a heath care provider. Considering this, she was able to come up with a compromise and directed her life direction towards it. "I want to become a pathologist. In this job I will always be around the likes of Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine and John."

A Pathologist, someone who does autopsies to deceased human bodies. A very fitting profession for Sunako's interest indeed.

Once the meal was done, Yuki helped Sunako clear the dishes. Takenaga had to leave and see Noi while Ranmaru suddenly got a phone call from one of his girlfriends.

"I wonder what is taking Kyouhei so long." The cute boy said out of the blue.

"It's a fact that the creature is will encounter some obstacles along the way. But he will come home soon enough." Sunako assuredly stated.

Meanwhile on Kyouhei's side. The trip to the grocery was uneventful. Getting the stuff was easy breezy. Paying with the certificates was no problem at all. But as soon as he exited the grocery screams filled the air but it was not because of him. "Help! They took the Lady Sakura!" screamed a man.

Kyouhei saw a car speeding way. The way things are going it's probably a getaway vehicle. Being kidnapped more than once, he made it a mantra not to let others suffer the same. Quickly picking a big can of fruit cocktail, he threw it like a baseball pitcher would towards the car's windshield. After the throw he spilt the cooking oil from the plastic bottle to slow the car down. The driver shocked from the attack plus the slippery road lost control and crashed on the nearest lamp post.

Kyouhei ran towards the car were he saw three men were trying to drag out a woman. Using his agility he kicked away one of the kidnappers. Another charged him with punches but was too slow for his standard. Kyouhei placed a punch on his gut, grabbed the opponent judo style and threw over the one he formerly kicked. The remaining opponent had the woman in his arms and pointed a gun at him. "You fight well boy but how can one challenge a gun?" the villain hissed.

Kyouhei smirked. "Feeling mighty because you have a gun?" Taking off his jacket he threw it to block the man's view of him and ran forward. The man shot blindly the gun which caused further commotion. At a close distance the blonde slid to the floor to reach the opponents feet and took off captors balance.

Losing balance the captor lost hold of the hostage. The hostage took it as a chance to move away while Kyouhei took the opening to give the villain an uppercut.

"Lady Sakura!" a familiar voice called out. "Thank goodness you are safe."

Kyouhei looked at the woman he rescued after rounding up the culprits. He gave each a kick ion the groin to make sure they don't get up immediate. "Can anybody throw me some ropes here?" He asked the spectating crowd.

"Such a handsome boy and great fighter!" A woman praised.

"Kyouhei-sama you are not only a prince but a hero." His usual fan club shouted.

" Youth is a beautiful thing." An old man muttered.

Soon people were clapping as a sign of appreciation. Kyouhei was left flustered with the attention. He wasn't seeking this. He just wanted to help.

The sirens came in a few seconds after. The police hand cuffed and escorted the kidnappers to the vehicle. "Son, we need you to come with us to the station to clarify what happened." The officer explained. "Well, I don't mind but you see I was grocery shopping for dinner. I need to get these home first before anything else." Was the answer.

The old man assisting the victim approached him. "We caused you so much trouble. I will tell one of my colleagues to take it to the address. So we can go on with the right protocol."

"I don't give my address to strangers specially when are involved in kidnapping and guns."

"But you need to come with us so we can file the case appropriately.' Explained the elder man.

Kyouhei sighed, what a bother he thought. "Let me gather the goods from my shopping. I will come to the station but this better be quick." The man nodded and the crowd made way for the boy to gather his things.

Picking up the all his stuff he took a seat in the police car together with the old man and the victim. "I am very thankful to you kind sir. Please tell me how can I make it up to you?" The lady finally spoke.

Kyouhei looked at the girl. Something is strange. Her eyes seemed to be not moving. He waved his hand sideways across her face and to his surprise there was no reaction. "I can sense your motion sir, as you can see I am blind."

"Sorry about that, I did not mean to offend."

The lady shook her head. "Helping me, I am in your debt. My name is Sakura Nakashima. Under these strange circumstances, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Kyouhei Takano. Don't think too much of it. I have often been kidnapped for some reason and I just don't want people having to suffer the same."

"I am sorry to hear about that too." The lady replied.

"Forgive my intrusion my lady, allow me to speak." The old man intruded.

The lady nodded giving him permission. "I am Soujiro Kobayashi, lady Sakura's butler. Mr. Takano I too am in you debt. If there is any way we can help you. Please call us." The man gave a calling card.

Kyouhei took the card. "Whatever, if the need arises I will consider."

The car went to a stopped and they headed inside the building. After explain all that happened, Kyouhei went towards his grocery bags and as he was to move out of the station. He noticed the people in the station in are frenzy. "Nakashima-sama! What a surprise you are here."

Kyouhei eyed the incoming person. A lady maybe at the age of sixty was approaching his direction. "Forgive me Nakashima-sama, I have failed as a Nakashima butler." Soujiro kneeled both knees on the floor and bowed so low his forehead touched the floor. "Soujiro, the police in the vicinity are at fault too. How can they let those fools get their hands on my granddaughter? Where is the main uncharge of this district? I want a word with him."

Kyouhei muttered to the cop beside him. "Who's the boss lady?"

"She is Yumi Nakashima, their family for generations have been the trainers of the military and the police. All her sons are either military or combat pro civilians' who are businessmen."

"So she's loaded and strong. I wouldn't be surprised if they have armed missiles at their backyard."

"Grandmother!" Sakura approached the new comer. The older lady hugged the girl immediately. "Sakura, I told you taking a detour can lead to a lot of trouble." Inhaling deeply the older added. "Next time no more detours for you."

"Forgive me Nakashima-sama, I was weak to persuade her otherwise. And I underestimated the danger due to my overconfidence." Soujiro apologized.

"You are not getting any younger Soujiro. We need to find a suitable apprentice for you." Yumi replied.

Soujiro eyed Kyouhei. "As for that matter my lady, ㅑ would like to recommend the young man over there. Kyouhei Takano."

Shocked Kyouhei replied. "I am still in second year high school. Would you give me a full time job even if I am under aged? Isn't it illegal? "

The older lady smirked. "I browsed over your file while on the way here. You have quite a police record for a sixteen year old. Numerous assault charges were you plead self-defense from harassment. You never got to keep a job for more than a month. Average grades at school. Your parents have released their responsibility from you. They have entrusted you to another matriarch. You have a huge adoring fan club but have loyal set of friends. "

"Seems like you know a lot about me. I guess no interview is needed in order to fill in that I am just a trouble maker."

The older lady approached Kyouhei. He was a foot taller than her. She reached up to his chin and looked him straight in the eye. "You might have your own set of troubles Takano, but it seems that your sense for justice is strong. If you are willing I don't mind starting to work with that."

Kyouhei shrugged. "Like what I said to Soujiro-san here. I will think about it."

Getting his composure Kyouhei was going to head out when Yumi spoke. "You have no means to pay rent. Possibly no assurance to pay for university expenses even if manage to pass entrance exams. If you work for me, I can give you free board and lodging. If after a year you are deemed worthy, I will sponsor your college education. And if you prefer to stay employed to me after graduation, you can do so."

Kyouhei looked back. "That deal is too good to be true. How sure I am I that there are no ill intentions on me? I am sick and tired of being harassed on the job."

"Takano-san, it's not every day a complete stranger risk his life to save another. Plus this stranger never asked anything in return despite having deprived of so many things in life. I believe you are a good man. The circumstances of your looks made things ugly. But I assure with the right environment things will be better."

"You seem so sure I will like you offer." Kyouhei said in doubt.

"I will pay for your one year rent as a proof of my gratitude." Yumi stated. "Call Soujiro if you want to consider my offer. I am as capable as Nakahara. Go ask her yourself."

Back at the mansion Yuki glanced at the watch. "Sunako its 5pm and Kyouhei is not back yet. I can't also reach his cellphone."

Sunako kept silent. Could the creature have been kidnapped again? Was his hoard of fans blocking his way from home? He was not the type to get lost. Did he run off with the gift certificates because they ganged up on him? Taking in a deep breathe she decided to look for him. The certificates were only valid for a single place so following his tracks will not be difficult. Unless he didn't go the grocery? She brushed off the idea away. He may be violent, inconsiderate and stupid. But he always values home. No matter how crazy things went for the past years, he would always come home.

"I will look for him Yuki. Please stay here just in case he arrives."

Sunako started calling the boys except Kyouhei by first name. Whenever they asked the reason why, Sunako just said that he is the ultimate creature of light. So she prefers to call him that.

Sunako was out of the gate when she saw a familiar tall figure walking with the sunset in the background. Such a fitting view for a bright creature. As their distance close, she noticed he was no longer wearing his jacket. His pants are dirty and torn. Same goes for the shirt, is it stained by blood? But his face still looks immaculate. He seems to walking fine while hugging the grocery bags in his chest.

She wanted to ask him where have he been? But stopped when she felt it might sound the wrong way. Instead "What happened to you?" came out of her lips.

Kyouhei looked at her. "Nothing that concerns you. I have the groceries here." Kyouhei continued to approach the mansion and passed by where Sunako was standing. "Why are you outside in daylight anyway?" He asked his back facing to her.

"Idiot, its daybreak. I wanted to welcome the darkness." She answered.

"Oh, I see. Well I'll be going in and leave these in the kitchen." As Kyouhei continued on his way not looking back.

What am I thinking? The blonde said to himself. It's not like she is going out to look for me. And if she did it's probably for the groceries not me. It's almost dinner, she is most likely itching to start cooking.

Sunako looked at the retreating figure. He seemed too tired to argue with her. For some odd reason she felt sorry. The least of what she could have done was take the bags. Solidifying her resolve she hurried came to his side. "Give me the bags."

It sounded like an order and Kyouhei just complied. "I knew it you were after the groceries." While his bangs covered his eyes, the man hurriedly strode back to the mansion. While Sunako stood in her place in shook of his reaction.

They would always argue and even have physical fights. But he seldom would sound sad. And no matter how heated the argument is. He would always look at her in the eyes. Even if she didn't want to look at him, he always took the effort to look at her to prove a point. But today he failed to do so. Sunako felt something is very wrong.

Just like the dented fruit cocktail can in view, inside the grocery bag.


	2. Chapter 2: Jobless No More

**"****Chapter 2: Jobless No More"**

Wiping off the sweat from her forehead, Sunako finished preparing dinner. Too bad, Ranmaru and Takenaga called in to say they will be eating out. Less people more for her, not a bad thing come to think of it. But this might lead to a different problem. Should she Yuki and the creature eat to together? She might not have embraced being a lady. However she still wants to be a person with manners. But she is still a woman true to herself. And she can prevent further inconveniences, why not do what is necessary to escape it?

"Sunako, it's just the three of us. It would be okay if you join me and Kyouhei right?" The cute kind hearted man inquired.

Sunako swayed her head to a no. "I want to eat in my room with Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine and John. This is the feast I am preparing for."

Yuki sighed in defeat, she is supposed to celebrate this day. He might as well let he have it. "Well, its Kyouhei and me then. Don't bother to set the table. I will wash the dishes too, as a present for Hiroshi. Enjoy the rest of the night you worked hard."

"Thanks, you have always been the thoughtful one."

Sunako placed the food on a tray and headed to her room. On her way she crossed paths again with the creature. He eyed her tray. She was anticipating that he will grab something and made a defensive stance. However to her surprise he shrugged and moved on ahead without saying a word. Sunako thought to herself that maybe he was not that hungry. That is why he ignored her.

Inversely Kyouhei was hungry. He went straight to the kitchen to get something to eat. Why did he not bother the scary girl? He has so much in his mind right now. Bickering with her is not going to help. Plus after fighting 3 men in a life threating situation, it's very tiresome.

As he entered the room hew saw Yuki preparing a meal for two. " Kyouhei, I am almost done. We can eat in the dining room."

"It's just the two of us. I'll grab some stools and let's eat by the counter. Less mess."

Yuki agreed as Kyouhei carried two stools. The two settled by the kitchen counter and began eating. While chewing out of curiousity Yuki asked "Why did you came back late Kyouhei?"

Kyouhei paused and thought if he should share details. Out of the three males he and Yuki have the same issue with finances. They are both not that well off. But Yuki has a supportive family unlike him who is good as disowned. However Yuki is his friend and the first person this day to show genuine concern about is overdue trip to the grocery. Plus there was this time he tried really hard to be brave and save him before. He might as well share what is in his mind to clear it up.

He suddenly recalled Sunako's question earlier. That does not count. She was more concerned of the groceries than him. Just like she would celebrate the mannequin's birthday rather than any of her housemates. She always had questionable priorities. It's her life though and can't be helped.

"There was some drama after on the way home. Got caught up and ended up in the police station."

Yuki's eyes widened in worry "Kyouhei..."

"Wait right there. I did not cause trouble. Well I beat up some punks but they deserve it. "

Yuki dropped his chopsticks and covered his mouth with both hands.

"Look there was a chick that was gonna get kidnapped. I helped her out until the police arrived. Since I got involved they asked for a statement from me so they can press charges on the kidnappers."

Yuki sighed in relief. "I am glad you are fine Kyouhei. Fighting kidnappers must have been hard."

Kyouhei decided not to spill more details since he knows Yuki is too much of a soft heart.

"I am proud of you Kyouhei. Your bravery and fighting skills can be useful if you want to be a soldier or policeman. Actually as early as now, with your strength why not aim for an athletic scholarships for college?"

Kyouhei smirked. "Isn't it too early to think of these things?"

The other boy negated. "No, at lunch this afternoon we talked it over. Takenaga will be taking business management with Japanese Cultural Studies. Ranmaru is interested in hotel management and culinary arts. I will take fashion and design. Sunako will take the most difficult one in my opinion. She wants to be a pathologist."

Kyouhei raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it the one who does autopsies in dead bodies?"

Yuki nodded. "So very Sunako right Kyouhei? You should start thinking about it too."

"How do plan to pay for the school bills Yuki?"

Smiling the other answered. "Mom and Dad saved a college fund for me. But this year I am planning to take more part time jobs to save up too. I will most likely keep this up until we finish not just high school but college. Unlike Takenaga and Ranmaru both our resources are limited."

Kyouhei placed a mouthful of rice in his mouth. "Lucky you can keep a part time job. Never had chance with these things."

Yuki was reminded of Kyouhei's biggest problems. Despite his eagerness to work he can't keep a job. Either he gets harassed or fans trash the workplace. To console his friend he muttered. "Kyouhei one of these days someone will acknowledge your ability to work. When that opportunity comes it is worth the try. You might even end up liking it."

Kyouhei smiled and recalled the offer received earlier. "Yeah, when that time comes, I will definetly consider it."

The two were washing the dishes when Ranmaru and Takenaga arrived together.

"Did the two of you had a double date?" Kyouhei asked.

"No" Takenaga answered. "We just met up the gate. Ranmaru was dropped off by one his ladies."

"Having constant dates is already a full time job for Ranmaru." Chuckled Yuki.

"Well, they do spoil me rotten. It's a good paying job if you look at it that way. Money and pleasure at the same time. I love it."

Kyouhei shrugged. "You won't catch me working to please cougars. No offense dude, we just like different things."

"None taken Kyouhei. Speaking of jobs. My kitten who owned the supermarket downtown told me about your heroics this afternoon. She was considering offering you job as a security personnel. What do you say?"

Kyouhei swayed his hand. "Not a good idea. Standing in front of the store will definitely cause a stir. She was kind enough to give gift certificates. I have no intentions of bringing havoc to her business."

Takenaga nodded in agreement. "That is indeed considerate of you Kyouhei. Maybe you can hear me on my offer. My family will be holding a flower exhibit in our main garden next Sunday. They need extra help with the lifting and cleaning up. Our trusted personnel will be the only one allowed in the venue. It's just a onetime thing but you can earn a few bucks out of it. Plus no annoying fan club."

Kyouhei rubbed the back of his neck. "The offer is neat Takenaga sign me up."

It seems that the universe is pushing me to get a job today. The beautiful blond had an internal monologue to himself. Maybe like Yuki he should start saving. But he has no idea of what he wants to take in a university. He doesn't even know if he wants to go to college.

"Preparing early for the future is best. Isn't it guys?" Takenaga declared.

"And knowing the right persons to help you achieve your dreams will not be bad at all." Ranmaru added.

"Let's cheer each other on guys for a great future." Yuki enthusiastically said.

Kyouhei smiled at his housemates.

"You guys are so hyped up for the future today. It makes me feel we are growing up too fast."

"We cannot escape adulthood, all we could do is prepare for it." Takenaga philosophically explained.

Putting away the last of the dishes Kyouhei retreated to his room. On his way back he saw Sunako eating her favorite green matcha ice cream. He stared at her. After he got back they haven't had a decent conversation. But he had nothing talk to her about so it is better to let it pass.

"If you want ice cream, go get a job so you can afford one. Instead of ogling or taking someone else's." She sneered.

Kyouhei's shoulders dropped in defeat. Maybe it was Fate's way of telling him to accept the offer the matriarch Yumi Nakashima is offering him. But he did not want to leave this house so soon once he accepts the job.

"Are you done staring creature?"

Kyouhei moved forward and ignored Sunako. After reaching a few steps away, his back facing her he stated "Tell Hiroshi happy birthday from me."

That said Kyouhei continued his way to his room. His mind was busy thinking of the terms to negotiate with his future employer. Are applicants really entitled to give demands at this early stage? But it would not hurt to try. And if not all his request are agreed upon. Maybe a compromise of a better deal will be possible. He dived into his bed and took out the calling card. He will be making a long call tonight. This call might be a determining factor for his future. He should play his cards right.

He got of bed to jot down the terms of his employment. Concluding his list he dialed the number. The familiar voice of Soujiro saying hello echoed in his ear.

"Soujiro-san this is Kyouhei. I am considering the job. But I have a few conditions about going full time."

"Ah Kyouhei, the madame told me that if you call as long as you accept the starting salary and not ask for anything crazy you start tomorrow."

Kyouhei's hand gripped the phone tight. "I don't care much about the amount of pay. I believe you guys are decent enough to give me a fair one. My rent for the year is paid off. I live frugally so no issues with that. It's the moving out of this house I am concerned about."

"You don't want to leave the Nakahara Mansion? That will not be an issue Kyouhei. You can work with us and live there. Madame understands your attachment to that household. And besides, when you graduate high school keeping in touch with your friends will be difficult. So she wants you to enjoy your time there. And Ms. Nakahara is a good friend of hers. She doesn't her thinking that we are stealing you away."

Besides leaving the house, nothing else bothered him about the job offer. He is willing to do anything as long as it is decent. "I guess it's settled then, how do I get to your place Soujiro-san?"

"You don't need to find us Kyouhei we will find you. As I said Nakahara-san is a friend of Nikishima-sama. I will pick you up tomorrow at 10am. Will that be fine?"

"Fine, I will be ready." That said Kyouhei hang up. "Well here's to trying for a permanent job."

Kyouhei lay in bed wondering what will be offered. That military lady probably has all his classified files. She probably already has a position in mind. He is also curious why it felt like she had a strange liking for him. " Hope I didn't look like one of her first love or some sappy story like that."

Sunako kept her bedroom door open like any other weekend nights. Usually on Saturday nights Kyouhei would barge in her room to watch dvd's together. Today he seemed to be late. Glancing at the creepy grandfather clock, its almost 12 midnight maybe he isn't coming. He was acting strange after getting back from the supermarket. He felt distant for some reason. Not that she need his closeness, but is it's a feeling she is not used to. It's like there was someone or something bothering him that he had no energy to be himself. Sunako reached for Hiroshi and hugged it tightly. "Hiroshi the creature wished you happy birthday."

The clock struck twelve. The eerie was a perfect fit for this room. Sunako clutched Hiroshi tighter. "He did not come to celebrate with us Hiroshi. He finally realized that he is not welcomed in our sanctuary for this occasion. As a creature of light, he should not be mingling with the darkness. It is good he knows his place now."

Sunako wanted to feel good about what happened. The day was spent majorly without him bothering her. Lunch and dinner away from the creature has been peaceful. He ignored her after coming back. She suffered less time looking at his face. Less pestering and fighting is such a good thing. He even stopped the nightly habit of disturbing her on a Saturday night. Hiroshi's so called birthday was a success.

Tonight might be the beginning of him staying away from her life. She feels happy her heart feels overwhelmed. Keeping Hiroshi in an embrace she closed her eyes. This feeling of happiness is so surreal that she could not stop the tears of joy stream her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Free Lunch Bento

**"****Chapter 3: Free Lunch Bento"**

Kyouhei lazily turned off his alarm. Its 8:00am kind of too early to wake up on a Sunday. His employment appointment is at 10:00am requires preparation. It is a fact that, he is far from being the responsible gentleman like Takenaga. Definitely not a charming ladies' man like Ranmaru or adorable kind hearted Yuki so how will he set a great impression?

Sure they were the one who offered him the job. But this should not make him complacent. He is aiming to have this job for keeps and decide his future. What does he want in the future? Honestly all he wanted was a peaceful life. Meaning he can walk the street like everyone. It's okay for him not to wallow in wealth. Too much is pain like that Greek guy Socrates said? Everything must be in moderation. He had too much of a handsome face and people can argue if it really is a curse. But if they check out his life file, they would believe it truly is.

He got up from bed and took a shower. He doesn't have fancy suits so, he opted to wear the a black pair of jeans and a blue dress shirt. He was debating if he should tuck it in. However, that would not be very Kyouhei so he just left it as is. He choose his white Chuck sneakers that auntie gave him last Christmas. He may not look like it, but when it comes to his things Kyouhei takes care of it well. He never did have the luxury of shopping considering he is always broke. So he has no choice but to care for what is at hand.

He finished getting ready at 9am. Suddenly his stomach growled. "Might as well get a quick bite then bush my teeth again later."

Sunako had the habit of preparing breakfast all through the week. The rice just finished cooking and the fried tuna omelet on the pan is almost done. The electric pot chimed indicating that the water was hot enough for tea or coffee. Engrossed in what she is doing, she failed to notice that entered the door. "Hey is the food done yet now?"

Surprised, Sunako looked where the voice came from. There by wall beside the door Kyouhei stood all dressed up than usual. "Rice is done, the omelet in a bit. Help yourself with some tea or coffee while waiting."

Kyouhei walked to the cupboard and took a mug. He was a coffee person, unlike Takenaga who prefers tea. He likes coffee bitter an opposite to Yuki and Ranmaru who would always put on sugar and creamer.

He seems awfully quiet than usual Sunako noted. Why was he dressed that way so early in the morning? And wait, he is wearing sneakers? Is he going out so early?

Kyouhei noticed Sunako observing him. She must be curious with the get up he thought. "I have a job interview today, if they like me I can start immediately today."

Sunako nodded. "Good luck in getting the job. I hope you get to keep this for a long time."

Kyouhei muttered thanks as he while sipping coffee. Eyeing the clock it's already 9:20am, Soujiro will arrive soon he has no time to eat the rice and omelet. He has to go back to his room and brush his teeth. He went to the fridge and checked it for left overs that does not need heating. He saw a bowl of fruit cocktail. "Hey can I have the left over fruit cocktail here or are you going to use it?"

"Eat it if you can't wait. You are never the type to patiently wait any way."

Kyouhei took the bowl and reached for the spoon in the kitchen drawer. He finished it in record time and checked the watch 9: 40am. "Sorry to leave dirty dishes, but I have an appointment at 10, gotta go." Leaving the mug and coffee on the sink he made a run to his room

Sunako sighed. He is skipping breakfast today? It is so unlike him. Where is he going? Is it really that important? Sunako eyed the bowl of omelet mixture. It seems there will be left overs this breakfast. The strange feeling in her chest from yesterday returned. Why is she even bothered also today he will be spending it away from home?

Sunako heard the doorbell and proceeded to get the door. To her surprise Kyouhei had rushed to open in it. On the dot it was 10am, impressively Soujiro is there with a Bentley car in tow. "It's seems you ready Kyouhei shall we go?" The blonde nodded and looked as Sunako. "I'm not going to be home for lunch. I am not sure for dinner. I'll just call later to give an update."

Sunako remained speechless. Why is a dignified man with a fancy car picking Kyouhei up for a job interview? He is never the type to indulge in pleasing rich women or men for the matter. The man doesn't look shady, so he must mean well. Her reverie was cut when she heard the car's engine roar. Looking at the window, she viewed the vehicle driving away. And for some understandable reason Sunako felt something was being taken away from her.

"The young lady is Ms. Nakahara's niece I believe. She is the striking image of her mother though." Soujiro stated breaking the silence. "You know the Nakahara family?"

"Yes, Madame Mine and elder brother were students of the Nikishima School of Defense. Nakahara Shujin was the top of his class and eventually married a junior who was also top of her class." Soujiro explained.

"No wonder Sunako packs a punch. Her family is like a secret military weapon."

"I am sure Ms. Sunako must have been trained by her family in the art of self-defense. The Nakahara's are very prestigious in Hokkaido. Nakahara Shujin might be in Africa now but he is overseeing all their ski resorts. I heard that in Africa he practically owns the land where his wife is studying the wild life. Plus he is staying there to work on the country's e-commerce joining Europe on the side. As you know Ms. Mine is into trade and majority of it is in e-commerce. "

"So you mean to say the Nakahara's are filthy rich? How come they never make the news or Forbes list?" Kyouhei inquired.

"That is because the real wealthy does not need publicity. Having too much can be a curse, so the real prestigious families keep it low to live ordinary lives. "

Kyouhei locked eyes with the elder man "Soujiro-san the media just leave them alone? And all they do is just act normal?"

"They kind of give the outlets displeasuring options if news about them leaks. Aren't you surprised that your event yesterday was not in the news? Yes there will be word of mouth but with evidence to show, it's as good as a gossip."

Kyouhei crossed his arms. "If the Nakashima family is a self-defense hotshot, how come your lady had no ability to protect herself? I know she blind but that never stopped other people for breaking their barriers."

"Lady Sakura is still in training. However as you said her insecurity hindered her growth as self-defense master. Her brothers are doing awesomely well though."

Rubbing the back of his neck Kyouhei let go of the question that has been bothering him. "Was she blind from birth or was it acquired?"

Soujiro looked at Kyouhei with a stern face. "That story is not mine to tell."

"So it is acquired. Well I am not a nosy person so okay, let's leave it at that." Kyouhei looked out the window. "What type of job are you planning to offer me anyway?"

"I believe Nakashima-sama will be the best person to explain that."

After thirty minutes they have arrived at their destination. The place is twice the size of the Nakahara mansion they are living in. The garden is kind of traditional like the one Takenaga has. The main house structure is traditional but the materials seem like concrete. "You have one impressive crib here."

Kyouhei was led to room at the first floor of the mansion. The mansion has a very Japanese feel. The space is huge but has a minimalistic feel. He can tell with the way the mansion is kept that the Nikishima family is like a Shogunate. It is very fitting for the masters of self-defense that are known for.

"I am glad you have taken up my offer Takano." Yumi Nakashima came in the room with two body guard and Soujiro in tow. Kyouhei rose from his seat to give a ninety degree bow of respect.

"At ease my boy, take your seat. Soujiro, Akira and Seri, leave us. I believe he is no threat." Yumi approached her desk and the three men left the room.

"Nakashima-sama, I am curious what job you are planning to offer me?" Kyouhei asked.

"I believe Soujiro told you already our family heritage. It is related to that." Kyouhei nodded in response.

Yumi Nakashima has a regal commanding aura. One can say she is well brought up and overflowing with self-confidence. And yet she is beautiful considering her age. Rich people really know how to maintain composure and look awesome.

"I will make it short Takano. I want you to be a butler bodyguard for my granddaughter Sakura. And my terms are as follows." The matriarch handed Kyouhei the contact. "Read it out loud and say something if a clause bothers you."

Kyouhei eyed the sheet. "Requirement one: The employee is expected to join the lady after school and accompany her on Saturdays. He can have Sunday as a day off. I have no trouble with this one."

He kept on reading. "Number two: The employee shall be willing to undergo etiquette classes to fit in the expectations of high society. It might be a challenge but I think I can do this."

"Number three: The employee is mandatory required to learn the Nakashima Defense way. This comprises of martial arts training, weapons handling, strategical thinking, survival skills, defensive driving, Morse code interpretation and handicap offense/defense actions. This is interesting I am all for it."

"Number four: The employee is required to take a normal college four year course. All subjects of the Nakashima household are expected to be esteemed educated individuals." Kyouhei paused on this segment. " I actually have no idea what I want to tale in college Nakashima –sama. But if you will sponsor me through it, maybe I can up with something."

"That will not be an issue Takano. You have over a year to think it over." Yumi responded. "Those are my terms. I assume you have yours?"

Kyouhei took the paper from his pocket. "Yes, it is rather simple though. One, I will stay at the Nakahara mansion until I choose otherwise. Two, I will dress to the occasion but to my liking. Three, my work hours shall not extend no longer than 9pm. Four, I shall not be assigned as an escort or date for parties. Five, I will not be forced to eat carrots. Six, I can call it quits whenever I want and not be forced to debt on anything initially offered to me as free. Those are my terms."

Yumi smirked. "I have an issue on number four." Kyouhei frowned. "I have no intentions of changing any of my terms."

Holding off a laugh the elder reply. "Relax, I was just joking. You must really be allergic to fawning women. Don't worry, you will only be Sakura's bodyguard. Unless both of you decide otherwise."

'You are assuming that I will fall in love with your granddaughter? This is not some movie." Kyouhei blushed while retorting.

"We can never tell what the future holds for us Takano. That is why as early as now I am telling you it is not an issue for. But you have to take our surname if it does happen."

Kyouhei kept silent. This woman is not trying to marry her granddaughter him right? He has nothing to offer so maybe it's just him being paranoid about women. Straightening from his seat he inquired are we gonna sign these papers in agreement?"

Yumi held out her hand. "Hand me your terms. After this conversation you can start off with being introduced to Sakura formally."

Kyouhei handed the paper and securely hid it in his pocket after it was signed. "Can I ask a question?"

"You may but I cannot promise I will answer accordingly." The matriarch teased.

Kyouhei decided to fire away. "I will be working for Sakura, so I want to know. How did she become blind? Birth or acquired?"

Yumi's face remained neutral. "That is for my granddaughter to tell Takano. If you earn her trust, in time you will know."

"Why is it some kind of top secret? Obviously its acquired but no one wants to talk about it." The irritated blonde stated.

"Kyouhei Takano, you are still young. You have to understand that there are some things better off kept secret as long as the benefits outweigh the bad. Would you tell people what is inside Sunako's room given that she starts to act like a lady?" Kyouhei swayed his head sideways. "I want to protect Sakura and the involved people in the matter. So we will keep it at that."

"Very well Nakashima-sama I will respect your wishes."

Yumi rang the buzzer and Soujiro entered the door. "You called Nakashim-sama?" The matriarch stood up. "Take Kyouhei to the garden and wait for Sakura there. I have to attend a conference now."

Soujiro bowed as his master left the room. "Come Kyouhei, right this way. Welcome to the household."

The walk towards the garden was silent. Kyouhei was ushered to take a seat inside a gazebo where tea was served. After a few minutes, Sakura his now mistress arrived. She took the opposite seat of him and held out a bento box. "It is almost lunch, I though you are hungry so I bought you this."

Kyouhei took the box. Not having a heavy breakfast he is hungry. He opened the lid and was surprise to see how simple but enticing the bento was.

"Making a bento is an art Takano. Four elements are required, carbohydrates, protein, fruit and vegetables, the priority goes by that order. It is also necessary for aesthetic to have red or orange, white, green and yellow in the box. Go ahead and taste the contents." Sakura explained.

Kyouhei took a mouthful of rice and pork. His eyes widened. The ingredients were common but the flavor was extraordinary. The rice has the best soft texture he has ever experienced. The pork was season to recipe so foreign but fits his tongue. He tried the broccoli and mini tomatoes next. The broccoli was just the right crisp, the tomatoes was juicy and not that sweet. Lastly there was the tamago, it looked like the normal way this egg dish is prepared. But the tenderness on how it was cooked placed him in wonder. This is one of the best cooking he has ever tasted.

"What can you say Takano?" the lady across him inquired.

"It's delicious. No that is understatement. The food is amazing." Kyouhei took another mouthful of the food to make sure he is not mistaken. The flavors exploded in his mouth, it was the most amazing feeling. "I never had food this great as before."

Sakura smiled at his compliment. "I am glad you like it. Cooking is my passion. I choose bento box art as a way to harness it. That day when you saved me, I just finished giving away bento boxes to an institution that cares for abandoned elderly."

"I understand the texture and the taste you can balance it. But the colors how can you do it?" Kyouhei spoke and suddenly realized he asked such a foolish question. "Sorry, I did not mean to offend, I was just curious how. Did someone help you or you can actually do it on your own?"

"I do it on my own. Yes I am totally blind. But before succumbing to it, I studied closed eye visualization. It helped me see without my eyes." The lady explained. "You can learn it if you stay employed to us long enough."

"Closed eye visualization, never heard of it before. But it works so it will be neat to learn." The blonde man added.

"Takano, if it will be okay. Since you liked the bento would it be fine if I give one every lunch time?" The lady asked.

"I like the food. We are not in the same school though. How are you going to give it?"

"I will have it delivered to you by lunch time. Soujiro can do that for me. And don't worry whenever I am in school threat is almost zero. I can manage." The woman replied.

"Do as you like, I don't mind receiving the bentos." The man confirmed as he continued eating.

"It's my personal way of thanking you. Grandmother was the one who paid the rent. I should give something out of gratitude too."

"Aren't you hungry? I am the only one eating here?" Kyouhei suddenly got conscious. "Did not mean we share the bento, aren't you going to have lunch or something?"

"I have a scheduled late lunch at 12:30 today. We still have 30 minutes to spare." The lady replied. "Dp you have questions about your job? I know the terms my grandmother gave. However, I want to know the terms you told her too, if there are some so I can be aware of it."

"I actually do. Since I done eating I will go over them to you."

Kyouhei read his terms and Sakura listened intently. As he finished reading he looked at the lady's face and studied it. Her eyes are blank due to blindness but exuded warmth. It is neatly almond shape, her nose is aristocratic and lips slightly pouty but the effect of doesn't make her mouth look big. Her long hair is neatly braided and the way she carries herself is really lady like. But unlike Tamao, who he considers trained as a refined lady, Sakura has a regal strength aura. Maybe it's due to her genes that the military defense thing in their blood is emanating from her.

"I have no qualms about your terms Takano. So I take it that our professional partnership can now be official now." Sakura stated as with finality. "I have to go to my lunch appointment."

Kyouhei observed the blind woman stand up and walk away with the help of a cane. Despite the handicap, she carried her posture well. From the back view, one would thing she is normal.

"Lady Sakura is an outstanding lady isn't she?" Soujiro proclaimed.

"I am impressed how she overcame her handicap. And she seems okay in terms of attitude. I think the partnership will be bearable."

"Lady Sakura is one of the few who has mastered closed eye visualization. She can determine colors as you have witnessed by sense of touch, smell and hearing. Besides the art of Bento, she is an expert in classical Japanese arts. Her prowess did not dwindle even if she cannot see. She is expected to inherit the Nakashima business sector that specialized on luxury and commercial bentos. That is the reason why she is very much dedicated to it as you can see." Soujiro explained.

"She lucky her life direction is already mapped out. As for me all I need is a job then live each day by day. But getting into this employment, it looks like I will be very busy."

Soujiro nodded. "Truly, a butler of the Nakashima should live to the expectations of his master. Kyouhei as early as now I want you to know, you are chosen as the next butler of this household. I shall train you as my apprentice and hopefully you will pledge loyalty to this family."

"I will take on the challenge Soujiro-san. So what are we going to start with today?"

"I will start with the basics since it is a Sunday. We will go around the mansion where you are allowed to enter. Any place not shown to you is off limits. Then we will go over lady Sakura's schedule daily, monthly and yearly. After that we will discuss the time when you can take your extra studies. Have I made myself clear Takano?"

Kyouhei nod his head in agreement and stood up from his seat. "Let's get started now. It's going to be a long day."

Kyouhei was amazed on how many may rooms a household can possess. He had to take notes not to forget what is accessible and not. He was also surprised to know that rich people do always make life complicated. As Soujiro went over Sakura's schedule, besides schooling and extra classes, the girl is expected to go to charity functions, visit depressed areas, do courtesy tea parties for important people, attend art related events and look over their factory functions. When he checked the watch inside the study hall it was already 6pm.

"Takano, you can have dinner here. We will have an hour break then we will continue until 10pm. After that I will escort you back home." His mentor stated.

"Okay, I need to call home that I will be arriving late." Kyouhei picked up his cellphone dialed Yuki's number.

Yuki was watching TV with Takenaga and Ranmaru when he answered the phone. "Hey Kyouhei how is your job doing?" was the question. "Information overload. Listen, I will be arriving late so don't prepare dinner for me. I have my keys I can open the door, no one needs to wait up for me."

"I got that Kyouhei, I will tell Sunako to prepare one less serving and take care on your way back." That said Kyouhei hang up.

"What type of job does he have now? Who works full time on a Sunday?" Ranmaru inquired.

"Beats me, we can ask him during breakfast tomorrow." Yuki replied.

"I saw a Bentley car this morning. Maybe we has picked up here?" Takenaga added.

"Kyouhei's employer is loaded then. I wonder what they want with him. Knowing his preference he would rather die than take a job that offers pleasure. So I am assuming this is not a shady deal." Ranmaru stated.

"Speculating we will lead to nothing, as Yuki said we can ask him tomorrow." Takenaga stood up. "I will tell Sunako that he won't be having dinner here. I think she is almost done in the kitchen."

Takenaga arrived in the kitchen. Sunako was already finished preparing four sets. She was about to make the fifth when "Sunako, Kyouhei called. He is not having dinner here today. He is working late."

Sunako stared at the plate she is holding. "I see thanks for telling me. I hate leftovers." Takenaga approached her closer. "I will help you take the dishes in the dining room. Would you like to dine with us? Kyouhei is not here so its fine right?" Sunako nodded, she and Takenaga proceeded to prepare dinner. After the setting is finished Takenaga called Yuki and Ranmaru in the dining hall.

The boys talked about the show they were watching earlier. Then the topic of Kyouhei's job popped up. "I really wonder who he is working for?" Yuki wailed. "I am so happy for Kyouhei that he can do something for himself."

"He is working for the Nakahima's." Sunako stated. The boys all looked at her. "You mean the fabled Nakashima clan that specializes in Military defense? That Nakashima?" Takenaga clarified. Sunako just nodded and proceeded to eat.

"Who are the Nakashima's Takenaga? I never heard of them." Ranmaru inquired. Takenage straightened up and explained. "They are a prestigious family of warriors. I heard as early as the Shogunate they are already battle experts. Of course through time they acquired multiple businesses. Families with generations of wealth and prestige can only meet them. They are training numerous military defense organizations of different countries. We are not really friends with their family just to make it clear. It just so happens they are interested in the arts and found a liking to one of my father's works. That is why the regularly order whenever they hold functions. But what I wonder is how Sunako knows them?"

All three boys eyed the brunette girl. "Care to tell us why Sunako? Please?" Yuki pleaded.

"The man who picked him up is that household's main butler. I used to see him when I was in pre-school."

"Your family is a friend of the Nakashima's?" Takenaga pressed on.

"I am not sure if we can call it that. But both Mom and Dad graduated from their defense school. I used to go to those garden tea parties to see them. That is why I recognized the butler. He is always with them at any occasion. Just like auntie and Tamao, the butler is always by their side."

The three men surprised at Sunako's explanation. Aside from the fact her family is acquainted to the Nakashima's, it's the longest answer they ever got from her.

"Interesting, I bet you were able to play with their children?" Takenaga pressed on.

"The youngest daughter is the same age as me. She has two elder brothers, two and four years older than me respectively. We kind of had fun together but it's not frequent. So it's not necessary friendship like I have with Yuki." The girl answered

"At least if they are a respectable family, I feel less worried for Kyouhei. He is in good hands with his employer." Yuki chimed.

"The way I see it, if he does succeed to be employed, he might end up staying in their main house in the long run. Traditional families work that way right Takenaga?" Ranmaru concluded.

"Yes, the possibility is strong. But it will happen most likely at earliest after we graduate high school. And as it saddens me that time we will be all going our separate ways to fulfill our dreams." Takenaga confirmed.

"It's a bitter sweet future right guys?" Yuki added. "The thought is depressing but we all need to be brave." He continued.

Sunako stayed silent. Yes the Nakashima's will absorb the creature in their home if he succeeds this employment. When that happens it will be like today. He won't be eating meals inside this house anymore. She will never cook for him again. The thought made her heart twitch strangely. Given a choice, will he pick the Nakashima's over them? She took a deep breathe. He has nothing to lose and all to gain if he does. While in thought she choked on her food and started to cough. "Sunako are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"Something just got stuck in my throat." The girl replied. But deep inside she knew something was also stuck in her mind and heart. Things are beginning to be seriously burdening.


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Dinner

**"Chapter 4: Missing Dinner"**

Kyouhei stretched his arms school's is over. He needs to go to his job after. This second year he is in the same class as Yuki. So he opted to tell him of his arrangement.

"Yuki my work on weekdays start after school. I will be home by 10pm. Tell Nakahara no need to prepare dinner for me."

Yuki smiled. "Work hard, glad you seem to like your job."

"Honestly nothing really serious yet. I bet it will be like going to cram school. They demand I take a lot of additional stuff to study." The taller explained.

"Extra knowledge is an assest. Make the best out of it." The shorter boy replied. "Will they be picking you up like last Sunday?"

"Yeah. I'm heading to the gate now. Be seeing you guys later. If you're still awake by that time."

Kyouhei walked hurriedly out of the classroom. Preoccupied in reaching his destination he failed to notice a lone figure watching from a window sill.

Sunako sighed as she saw Kyouhei ride the same Bentley that fetched him last Sunday. She heard from Noi that a special bento was given to Kyouhei this lunch time. He probably ate it in his haven at the roof top. She wondered who the giver of the bento box was. The food inside it, did he enjoy it? She was shy to ask Noi if he looked like he enjoyed the meal. She was curious if it gave him a good mood.

The creature taking and eating the bento is a suprising. Sure he eats a lot but dislikes taking gifts from fangirls. Maybe the giver was not a fangirl which is the reason he accepted. Could an older person given it?

Her thoughts were disturbed by a soft voice."Sunako, lets go walk home together." Yuki offered.

She placed her things inside the bag and headed his way. "Its going to be just the two of us Sunako. Takenaga and Noi are studying together. Ranmaru as usual has a date and Kyouhei went to work. You don't mind right?"

Sunako swayed her head. " I am sure Machiko does not mind too right?"  
Blushing Yuki answered "Of course not she know we are just friends."

"What do you want for dinner Yuki?" The girl asked.

"Whatever is available. We are in a budget. I will eat what is served." The boy declared.

"You are not a picky eater unlike the creature. Its good he won't be having dinner at home. I have nothing to consider."

The two teenagers exited the gate when Yuki raised a question. "Sunako what do you think of Kyouhei's job?"

" It is good he has one. With his brute attitude and strenght it is fitting for the Nakashima clan." The girl replied.

"Kyouhei said he needs to take lots of classes. Its a requirement by the employer. I think its all for free. If not he wouldn't have accepted the job." Yuki smirked.

"Our food budget can go up if he keeps missing meals at home." Sunako said out of the blue.

"So its a good thing for us? Less for him more for us." The boy added

"Yes if we look at it that way. Less cleaning for me too. Very convinient."

Kyouhei stepped in the Nakashima compound. He will have ethiquette class, dinner then morse code. Soujiro has considered his self defense classes be for later. He needs a less stressed body to perfect the intellectual parts of the job.

During dinner Kyouhei was surprised Sakura joined him. They ate in silence until the lady broke it. "Did you like the bento?"

He answered yes and continued eating. No need to be chatty with her. He is just an employee. "Takano tomorrow I will increase the bento serving. I can tell by the way you are eating you have a huge appetite."

"Thanks for the thought." The boy replied.

"At where you live, does someone cook for you?" The girl inquired. She is well aware he lives in the Nakahara mansion with a female. But not all girls can cook hence the question.

"Our female housemate, the niece of the mansion's owner do all the girly stuff."

"Girly? Maybe you mean lady?"

Kyouhei snorted "Heck no, just girl not lady. She has the most vast collection of horror movies. Her room is so dark, I don't know how she manages in there. That woman doesn't even look at her own reflection. Often she would complain I am too bright and barely tries to fix herself up. That girl has serious confidence issues. Though I wonder why she can't get over one rejection and being called as ugly. Like if she looked in the mirror more closely, that is far from truth. And let me add she packs a wallop. She can take me on hand to hand combat."

Sakura smiled. "You seem to be found of her knowing and observing these things."

"Fond? More like familiar. Living with her for almost two years rubbed on me." He paused for a few seconds. "Sometimes she doesn't mind my presence and other times go haywire. I don't know if she is just trying to be nice in her own way. " Then the boy sighed. "Because she knows I don't have a family to go home to. So she is bearing the pain of being in my presence and having to cook me meals."

"Do you like her cooking?" The lady asked.

"She's a good cook. An expert in house work. There was a time she challenge her aunt on how to be an ideal house wife. But Auntie failed miserably."

Sakura gave a soft laugh. "Your household seems very interesting. No wonder you refuse to leave it. You even placed that in the contract."

"I guess it is. That's home for me. Those guys with all the bogus things, they managed to accept me as who I am. I feel safe there. In that place I'm just Kyouhei, not the overly handsome face that people rally over. I am not bragging but this face of mine is kind of a curse to me."

"I have read in your files you had it rough. Don't worry you are as safe here as the Nakahara house hold."

"Read? How? Braille?" The blonde inquired.

"Yes, believe it or not we have a braille printer. It is a product under development. Our company believes it will be beneficial for the future."

"I thinks its a cool idea." Kyouhei glanced the clock. "My break is almost over, need to go now. It was great talking with you lady Nakashima."

"Like wise Takano. Like wise."

It was already 10pm and the creature has not yet returned. Its a school day the next and he had the audacity to stay up late?

Sunako from the second floor hall browsed if any signs of that man would appear. Then after fifteen more minutes she notice the aame Bentley valeting the drive way. The creature came out of it looking tired.

For some strange reason, she walked towards the staircase connecting the first and second floor. And just as she is at the top of the staircase, the moon lighted her form as she stared at the man below.

Kyouhei glanced up and saw Sunako bathed in moonlight. She was wearing her usual yoga pants and sweat shirt. But looking at her face. There is a different glint in her eyes. He couldn't describe what it is but the look somewhat made him want to explain himself.

"My job is till 9pm, that is why I arrived late. The trip takes about 30-45mins depending on traffic. My empolyer picks and drops me off, so its kinda safe for me. Not that I can't protect myself." He rubbed his head after explaining.

" There's some leftover from dinner. Heat it if you like."

Kyouhei started to walk up the stairs. "Nah, I'm beat. Just heat it up tomorrow that will be my share of breakfast."

As the creature is going half way the stairs. Sunako continued to observe him. He does look tired. And he feels distant.

Kyouhei noticed the girl not flinching from her place. What could she probably want? Maybe she was going to the get some water or something. She can't be waiting for him.

He reached the top steps and they stood face to face. He paused his steps and wanted to speak but he did not know what to say. Defeated he sighed, muttered goodnight and walked away.

Sunako seeing him walk past her turned and followed. He was a few steps ahead when he heard her question. "Was the food that they serve you good?"

"Both bento and dinner is awesome." He replied.

"Is it better than mine?"

Kyouhei was surprised with the inquiry. He decided to answer truthfully nevertheless. "Sakura's cooking is different from yours. I don't know who prepared dinner. But it was just as great. Its too early to say. However I enjoyed their cooking just as yours."

Sunako remained silent. Her cooking is different but just as satisfactory. This statement despite no negative connotation intended displeased her. Was he trying to be nice on not saying theirs is better?

"If you have no other questions Nakahara I'm going. See you tomorrow."

That said Kyouhei headed to his room. Sunako stayed in place mind in a blank. Why did his neutralness disturb her? Why does he have to eat someone else's prepared meals? Why his coming home late worried her? Why his tiredness made her feel sorry? Why is she suddenly yearing to stare at his face? Is his light fading? Or is her darkeness subsiding?

Kyouhei closed the door of his room and dived to his bed. He didn't bother to wash up. He'll do it in the morning. The scary girl's behavior bewildered him. What was her purpose at greeting him by the stairs? What did her questions mean? If only she would be direct with him.

They have been living together for quite a while. But they only found harmony in silence. Be it in her room watching horror movies. At school eating lunch at the dark laboratory. In the kitchen as he waits for her to finish cooking. Walking to and fro from school. As comforting as it was to him its beginning to dull. It seems she cannot offer him any more than that. And why does he want more from her?

She has been in his system because with her he can be himself. But is she really agonizing about his presence for the longest time? He wished she didn't. Because as he said before, she is a precious friend. In the past both of them stated they don't mind dating someone like each other. It made him think that she would not mind dating him.

The thought made him chuckle. He must really be tired. What is he thinking? Closing his eyes he calmed himself to sleep. While his inner conciousness yearns to dream of a black hair maiden with violet orbs.


	5. Chapter 5: Skipping Breakfast

**"****Chapter 5: Skipping Breakfast"**

It has become a norm that Kyouhei receives lunch bentos and comes home late. He specifically asked Sunako to stop making him dinner stating that the Nakashima's feed him well. Plus he just wants to sleep when he gets home. Of course many doubted that Kyouhei would make a pass on the food. Until that one night Sunako prepared tempura shrimp to test Kyouhei's reslove. To everyone's surprise he made a pass saying he'd rather be sleeping now.

He seemed to be less temperamental. In the past he and Sunako will bicker over the smallest of things. Now the boy would brush off the irked statements of the girl. It was even to a point that even its offensive he just let it go. His male housemates inquired why the change in behavior. He simply stated as a future butler of the Nakashima estate, he should not hit a woman. Unless his or his master's life is clearly in danger.

The other three males found it hard to adjust in the more peaceful environment of the house. But they consoled themselves that maybe now that Kyouhei is treating Sunako as lady, it might rub into her. Therefore it will lead to free rent which is the best for everyone.

Kyouhei shared that he is almost done with the nerdy part of the job. He will be doing the strenuous stuff soon. Since its going to be physically demanding the blonde considered jogging early morning. He would do a few laps at dawn. During this time his fangirls will also not notice. It's the best set up for him.

"Are you serious in jogging at dawn?" Takenaga asked. " You might over work yourself."

"Its sort of ambitious but I need to do this. Imagine I had a job for 2 months now. It's a record for me."

"Its best to keep all in moderation. Even try to balance my schedule with my kittens to make time for everything" Ranmaru chimed.

"Is there anyway we can help you Kyouhei? So that this strenuous part will be easier?" Yuki inquired.

"Well Takenaga can you tutor me during lunch time?" Takenaga gave a thumbs up. "Sorry it had to be lunch time, but I have no other time."

"No worries Kyouhei, it will be okay if Noi sometimes tag along?" The brunette asked.

"She is part of the package so I don't. And she inspires you as long as she focuses on the lesson we're good." Takenaga blushed at part of the package thought. Kyouhei is now aware of people's feelings and wants to value it too. This strengthened the flower arrangement master resolve to help him.

"Ranmaru, can you recommend one of those aromatic oils for relaxation. I want to incorporate aroma therapy while sleeping. I was thought deep sleep is essential in good health." Kyouhei explained

"Don't fret my friend, I have the oil for you. One of my ladies owns an aromatherapy spa. She recommended to me a scent that is a mix of lavender, honey and rain water. I will even give you a diffuser to complete the experience." The playboy promised.

"Thanks Ranmaru, please let me pay for it. I don't want to take advantage of your kindness. And for Takenaga I will share my bento. The servings I receive is good for two."

"How about me Kyouhei? What can I help you with?" Yuki excited asked.

"Yuki, Soujiro-san will take me along to a garden tea party that Lady Sakura is going. They will choose the outfit. But help me on how I can make it look good. I am sure you can suggest some minor touch ups or how I should do my hair."

"I'll cover that for you Kyouhei no problem." The shortest boy replied.

"Thanks guys, you know before I was afraid of my future. Because its bleak, but now things are taking shape I am relieved."

They reached the school's main gate and each proceeded to the room. The conversation they had were meaningful. All were able to contribute to help Kyouhei for a better future. Except for a person who was walking with them. She heard all their conversations. A part of her wanted to offer something too but she did not have the chance.

Girl was left to wonder, what can she help the creature with? In the past years she would cook him meals. As of date she only prepares breakfast for him. Should she prepare him a different set? A more nutritious one to keep up with his schedule? She is still doing his laundry and ironing of clothes. However, they no longer have those horror flick marathon nights. Every time he goes home he wants to sleep immediately since his days are always long.

Then an idea came to her head. What if she gives him breakfast in bed? In doing so he can get additional sleep however it would be less for her. And going inside the creature's room daily? Can she bear this torture? If she can help him, would it mean he would have a better future and not depend on auntie? It would be best if he can live independently. Humans may I be from light or darkness deserves to live in dignity by being self-efficient.

However if she does it the men at their home would be teasing them non-stop. She doesn't know she can live with the embarrassment. But she had a strong feeling that she needs to try. "Ms. Nakahara, please read the next passage." She was caught off in her reverie when the teacher called her name. Lucky enough Noi is seating in front of her and lifted her book so she found the page and passage. The creature almost got him into trouble. Is he really worth such trouble?

After hours of grueling school work the bell has finally rang. Students rushed to change to their outdoor shoes while Sunako slowly walked to avoid the crowd. Her thoughts filled of nutritious menus to serve. She even had it written on paper and was planning to go to the market after school to pick up some things she needs. To her surprise the creature is by the door of his classroom. She decided to walk pass him but he spoke as she is about five steps away. "Hey tomorrow, I plan to do early morning jogging instead of night. I will be leaving early and shower here at school to avoid being late. You don't need to prepare breakfast for me."

Those words will be deemed harmless by anyone who could hear it. However Sunako felt that he just punched her gut. The pain despite her blank face was unbearable. "Where will you eat breakfast?" was all she could ask.

"My employer will be giving me breakfast and lunch bentos together. It will be a great cut from out food budget right? At least I am being less of a burden now." Kyouhei answered cheerfully.

"Does it mean I will be washing more sweaty clothes from you?" the girl retorted.

Kyouhei was caught off guard by her remark. Come to think of it he does bother her with his laundry. She isn't their servant, if she feels spiteful about its understandable. He began to wonder if she complains about the other guys too? Or does she think the others are useful compared to him that is she finds him a nuisance? He sighed and decided to reply "Look, I know I am the least useful person at home. But with this job I am trying to change all that. If it will be for the betterment of everyone, you don't need to do my laundry too. I can do it by myself on Sundays."

Sunako upon hearing his answer felt a sense of guilt. She didn't mean that he was a burden. Sure he made things difficult about being picky with food. And doing the laundry for 5 people including herself is tiring. But she never thought of doing things for him was a burden. He always tried to make ways and means to be helpful in his own way. She had a nagging feeling that she better say something now or else things would get worse. She was about to say her opinion when his phone began to ring.

He reached out and answered his phone. "Hello Soujiro-san you are by the gate now?" As he stated his greeting the creature lifted his hands, waved good bye and turned his back on her. He was in a hurry no doubt, his hastened departure made Sunako worry. "I will be right over Soujiro-san. Sorry to keep you waiting. I will be there in three minutes." She heard him say as he sprinted away from her sight.

As she observed his figure disappearing. Sunako took the shopping list in her pocket and crumpled it. So much for planning his special menu. Her budgeting work, given she hated math is wasted. Sunako never felt so frustrated like this before. When that boy in her past called her ugly, she felt sad and rejected, but she knew he owed her nothing. The situation at hand though, the creature decided to not eat the meals she prepared because of other options. He will be doing his own laundry since he wants to be useful. He doesn't want to be a burden to her that is what he says. But is he aware by doing this things, he has shut Sunako away? Before he would come to her for meals and help with housework. With it they had chances to talk, walk together and even go shopping sometimes. Starting now, it will be stopped. They no longer have any reason to interact. Did he even think of that? Sunako felt her breathing get intense and her sight turned blurry. As she collapsed to her knees she observed her skirt, has water statins. Water stains from her tears that won't stop falling. "After all this time, is that there is too it creature?" she muttered "Now that your world has widened, you don't need me anymore?" She sobbed more until her phone rang.

"Hey Sunako where are you?" came Yuki's voice. "Let's get home. The guys are waiting." Knowing her eyes are too puffy to avoid question she made up an excuse. "I need to stay after school to get a project done in the laboratory. Please go ahead without me." Yuki was not able to hint anything strange with her voice and agreed to leave her alone. "Ok we will go get something for dinner then. Don't over work yourself too much okay. See you later." With that Sunako stayed seated still by the door way observing the sun until it disappeared. As the darkness crypt in she could feel the cold breeze of the night. She stared at the moon and stars began to appear. In the darkness there are still sources of light that make it homey. She began to envy the night sky, because compared to her it still had its source of light.

Kyouhei was eating less than usual that Soujiro called him out. "Something bothering you Kyouhei?"

"Soujiro-san are you married?" the boy inquired. "That is a surprising question Kyouhei, but yes I am. My wife and I have a living quarters in this mansion. Our kids are working now and visit us here on summer and holidays since I cannot easily take a day off. Why the inquiry?"

"Has you wife ever got bothered that she has to iron and do you laundry?" the younger pressed on. "She understands I am busy with work and does it to help me. It's her way of showing love and support." Kyouhei after listening intently has a sad glint in his eyes. "I see women show their concern by supporting men with housework." Soujiro nodded. "My wife also likes to cook for me. Whenever there is a chance she would." The elder declared proudly. "Lucky you Soujiro-san, you have an awesome wife."

"Kyouhei you have not yet answered my question, why the inquiry?" it was the elder's turn to ask. "My female housemate seems to be sick and tired doing things for me. And I kind of feel wrong of depending on her for so long. I thought similar to hobbies girls like to do these things. But it seems it is kind of meaningful only to them if it's for the person they care about. She never liked me. I bother her a lot by just having this face. She has this complex about not looking at radiant beings and that jumbo. I feel sorry for her now. But starting today I will do my best not cause a nuisance anymore. I will do my own laundry and ironing. Plus I not having meals at home will lessen trouble for her too. I hope she can be happy with it."

Soujiro laughed softly at Kyouhei's reverie. "You must care a lot for this girl to be mindful of these things." Kyouhei blushed and retorted. "She is a precious friend to me. I only wish her the best." He glanced at the watch and stood up. "Well it's time to get on with the next lessons. I will do the early jog tomorrow by the way. You will meet me up at the school gate? I will take a shower in the school locker room."

"Early morning exercise will awaken your body better. Plus you need more sleep at night for a better health too. I will see you at you're school gate at 7:00am sharp. If in case I miss you there, where should I leave the bentos?"

"If my school will allow you to come in just leave it on top of my shoe locker. But I will do my best be there on time." The blonde confirmed.

Sunako stayed in the living room with Hiroshi, Josephine, Akira and John in tow. The rest of the house was wondering why she was staying in the living room instead of her room. However, seeing her math textbook in tow, they concluded that maybe she wanted to study with her "friends" at a brighter atmosphere. They decided to leave her alone, knowing how the subject is challenging if help is needed hopefully she will ask for it.

The hours passed and Sunako noticed its 10pm. The creature will be arriving soon. He usually comes fifteen minutes past ten. True to his schedule she heard a car screech. The girl walked towards the front door and saw the creature carrying a laundry basket. "You're still up?" the blonde inquired. "Why are you carrying a laundry basket from work?" the girl asked. "I promised to take care of my laundry didn't I? So I bought a basket and will place it in my room so my clothes will not mix with the guys."

"You don't have to do that." The girl said with finality. "Listen Nakahara, I don't want to be a bother so I will do it myself." Sunako stared at him intently. "I said you don't have to do that."

"I don't understand what this is all about. But I am trying to be considerate of you here so the least you can do is be thankful." The boy explained. "And I said you don't have to that. It's not a burden, I'll load you clothes with the rest of the laundry it will save soap and water."

Kyouhei had no plans of backing down his resolve. He already studied how to use the washing machine. He is not going to let it go to waste. "Nakahara, I will buy the detergent if that's what s bothering you. Just let me do this." The boy pressed on. "Why are you doing this radiant being?"

"I troubled you enough. " Kyouhei stated with force. His hands tightened on the basket. "I know I am not the most useful person in the planet. Plus you dislike my every own existence. You probably are just trying to bear my presence because you feel sorry for me. Believe me I am thankful. But I don't want your pity, now I have an opportunity to work for myself." He sighed deeply. "Please allow me some self-worth. I am sick and tired of being a burden to my important friends."

"You are not a burden. Yes I find your presence difficult but I never meant it as unwanted. You have saved Hiroshi more than once. Sacrificing yourself for my welfare and others, you have done it more times. You have made me feel it is okay and there is nothing wrong to be who I am. You accepted me." Sunako paused. "And that me is used to doing things for you." Kyouhei was shocked to hear her statement. He was about to retort but she continued to speak.

"I know because of work you can no longer eat the meals I prepare. I'm glad you are doing well at the job. It's the longest you had and I wish you keep is as long as you like. But I want to do things for you. Let me do things that I still can for you." Sunako felt her heart beating so frantically. What if the creature disagrees? She might not be able to bear it.

Kyouhei approached her with the basket gripped at his left hand. Up close he was a foot taller, with his right hand patted her head. While his hand stayed still in place, Sunako raised her face to look at him. Her eyes were so full of emotions he cannot phantom. But she said herself; she wants to do things for him. "Fine, if you insist, I'll entrust the laundry to you. But I'll still buy the detergent okay?" He spoke softly and an endearing smile traced his lips.

Kyouhei saw relief in Sunako's eyes as he finished speaking and it brought relief to him as well. They looked into each other's eyes and dwelt in the warmth their gaze. Surprisingly Sunako on her tip toes reached for him to an embrace. He froze at the contact and dropped the basket. Using both his arms, he hugged her back and inhaled deeply the scent uniquely her. Lavender and Jasmine, damn Ranmaru. Was the playboy going to drown him with this scent when he sleeps?

She refused to speak, scared that the wrong words will come out. They always have these issues, afraid of being accused as emotional. But it's been two months of limited to scarcely any time, it was driving her crazy. She did not expect this to happen; initially she fooled herself that it's a happy thing. However, seeing him continuously from afar, not hearing him praise her cooking or taking the time to bother her, it made her feel lonely. She cannot admit it out loud now, so she desperate hanged on how she can tangibly keep contact of him. Even if it's just by washing and ironing clothes, at least she can still be there for him.

"It's really late now Nakahara. We have to get to sleep." He whispered but his actions betraying his words. He still kept her in an embrace. Is it okay to not let go? Can they stay like this the whole night? He wanted to ask but kept it to himself since he does not want to push his luck any further. Painfully he pulled back. She initially protested with action as he withdrew, but slowly let go too. Slightly a few centimeters away with both hands Kyouhei cupped the woman's face. She looked so vulnerable, his heart ached. As they continue to stare he smiled tenderly and waited for blood to be splattered on him. But it never came as she reached both her hands to his. Her hands were comfortably warm and did not pull away. "Thank you for doing things for me Sunako. I really appreciated it not just now but even before. I just want you to know that." She nodded in this touch.

She let go of his hands and walked back further. His hands immediately missed her warmth. "I need to pick up Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine and John from the living room." He walked forward. "I will help carry them if you don't mind." She looked back at him with a small trace of a smile and nodded. He followed blindly. She held Hiroshi and John while the radiant creature carried Akira and Josephine with his laundry basket. At the front of her room he had to ask. "Can I go in?"

She opened the door wider allowing the light to enter. He took it as an approval to enter and placed Josephine and Akira in their usual places by the shelf. "Good night Josephine, Akira, Hiroshi and John. It's been awhile but glad to see you guys are doing well." Kyouhei greeted the dolls. "They missed you." Sunako whispered out of the blue. "All in this room missed you." She realized the connotation of her words too late. Fortunately the darkness of the room covered the girl's blushing face. Unbeknownst, the boy's face is as red as her. He unconsciously decided to be as bold. "I missed all in this room too."

In the dark he leaned towards her. No matter how obscure a place can be as long as it's her, he can see with eyes wide shut. Placing his right arm on her shoulder he gently pulled her close. Her back facing him, his chin touched the top of her head; the boy gave a subtle butterfly kiss. "Thanks for doing my laundry. Goodnight."

He gently let go as the girl stood frozen. Knowing that too much has already happened in one night with one last pat on the head he headed out the door. Sunako heard the door click; an indication the creature has left the room. She touched her nose, there is no nosebleed. Her cheeks feel outrageously warm. Then she move her hand to the part he placed the light kiss. Her emotions boiled more and stared at the direction of her friends. "Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine, John, I think, I am beginning to accept the creature of light…"


	6. Chapter 6: Competitive Saturday

**"****Chapter 6: Competitive Saturday"**

After Kyouhei and Sunako's truce that one night, the following day they met up again by the staircase. As the boy escorted the girl back to her room he made a proposal. "You don't have to stay up late and wait for me. I will just go to your room to bid you guys' goodnight. I promise not to do anything shady. So will you keep your door open for me?" The blonde inquired.

"If it can't be helped I guess it is fine." Sunako pause and added "But you might catch me asleep by then."

"I don't mind. Get the rest you need when you need it." With that said they have closed their arrangement.

Another two months passed since Kyouhei started his early morning jogs. The residents of the Nakahara mansion only interact with him during lunch time except for the only girl. In public did not show their interactions, but they have kept the rendezvous at the girl's bedroom.

Their meeting at her room is pure and innocent. Kyouhei would always catch Sunako still up watching a movie. He would bid her goodnight; she would turn off the TV and go to bed. The routine was very simple but soothing for the both of them. It was a sign of their unconventional bond which they kep under cover.

It was a Friday night, as Kyouhei was about to leave work he was surprised to see Lady Sakura come to him. "Kyouhei tomorrow I know you have lessons, but can you accompany me tomorrow?"

"Where are we going tomorrow my lady?" the boy asked.

"There is a special place I want to show you. It might take your interest and can help you consider what you to take in college." The girl explained.

"Sounds interesting, I don't mind. I will tell Soujiro-san about it."

"No need, I will take care of Soujiro. Just dress comfortably tomorrow." The lady added.

"Very well my lady. See you tomorrow morning." With that Kyouhei called it a day.

Taking his employer's advice he dressed up casually. As he was picked up from the mansion, he was surprised to see that Sakura was already in the car. "Lady Sakura good morning, we are going to the venue I resume." The woman nodded. She was also wearing a casual light blue short sleeved dress. I was nothing really fancy but because of her aura it looked regal. "Why is Soujiro-san not with you?" the boy suddenly noticed.

"You are my butler right Takano? So that is the reason why you are here not him."

The drive took an hour to complete. Kyouhei was rather surprised that the vicinity they arrived in was quite guarded. It was hidden within a forest of trees and he swore he saw laser lights deactivate when their car passed through. Is he going to see a defense base of the Nakashima's?

Then after fifteen more minutes he saw a walled complex full of buildings. What could it be inside those structures? The facilities look well-kept and guarded. And when he eyed the walking paths he saw something very interesting. Everywhere there were guide paths for the blind. The facility was very adapted for the disabled. Is it some sort of hospital? But why would a hospital be so hidden and require military type of security?

Sakura sensed Kyouhei's curiosity. "Takano we have arrived at the Nakashima's school for visually impaired. This is a learning facility for the blind and where we develop closed eye visualization. The students here range from middle school to college."

"Why did you bring me here? "the man asked.

"You were curious about closed eye visualization; it is like seeing with your eyes wide shut. Not only blind people can do it you know. Even normal people can do it if they are blindfolded. I was thinking maybe you are interested in learning it."

Kyouhei let curiosity get the best of him. He might as well let Sakura show what she can for the rest of the day. They walked through the high school building. There were student's doing make up classes for math and science. The students were casually walking the hallways. The left was for moving north and right was for going south. The center was for visitors who can see. Since Kyouhei was assisting Sakura they took the middle path. "Takano, it is quite refreshing that people are not staring at you while in school right?"

Kyouhei was surprised with the question and answered. "Well it's refreshing to walk normally indeed. It is because they don't see me I guess." They arrived at a room with a lecture for math class soon to start.

"The teacher will be starting a lesson soon, why don't we sit in so you can see how it works?" Sakura offered.

Kyouhei complied and sat near a girl. "Nice to meet you, I think I have never met you here before. My name is Aki."

"My name is Kyouhei I will just be seating in for today. Aki-san" The girl nodded and took out her electronic tablet. "I hope you like it here Kyouhei. In this place, we are not so focused on what we can see. But we can all live just as normally."

As the class started, Kyouhei was surprised that using sense of hearing and touch the blind can do complex calculations. Hearing the professor's instructions and using Morse code, the math activities where done efficiently by the students. Using their tables they do their answers by tapping their answers. Then he also noticed the students know via the tablet which has quadrants color to do addition, subtraction, division and multiplication.

"Kyouhei, you are not blind I presume." Aki said out of the blue.

"How did you know?" Kyouhei asked

"The way you tap your table is gentler compared to a visual challenged one. I am thankful though that you are taking the time to learn our ways. This facility aims to bridge the gap of darkness and light. And you trying to learn is a big step." The girl explained.

The class ended in an hour and a lot of things played Kyouhei's mind. He is so intrigued with the new environment. After math class Sakura showed him a science class which is being done in a laboratory. He was amazed to see the equipment in the laboratory have different translucent colors. He was assigned to have boy for a lab partner.

"My name is Ren. I will be your lab partner today. But it seems like you are new here? I have not met you before."

"How did you did know you it's my first time in this class without hearing my voice?" Kyouhei asked.

"It's because your pattern of breathing, scent and strength of footstep is different. So I know you are not from this class. It is one of the advantages of closed eye visualization. The heightened senses make it as good as seeing."

"Why are the lab apparatuses in these translucent colors?" Kyouhei asked.

"It's for us to recognize which is which. The weigh scales here too has voice features so we can know if the amount is enough. Then we jot down our results on our electronic tables. If we did the mixtures correctly, we put a drop of it in this tester. It will tell us if we did it correctly." Ren explained

Kyouhei was impressed with the school's technology and method to make the lives of blind people better. Plus staying in this facility, he did not experience being mobbed by fan girls and boys. He felt safe and an urge within him wanted to help the impaired people. Come to think of it, learning stuff for his job is beginning to be enjoyable for him. He was not the type to study before because he felt irrigated that he had to go to school. But is dawned to him that it wasn't the studying he did not like. It was the ruckus he has to bear when going to school. Maybe if he was treated normally he could study and learn better.

"Kyouhei did you enjoy our tour of the school?" Sakura asked.

"It is interesting lady Sakura; I can't believe half day is done." He answered back.

"Let's go to the cafeteria to eat lunch now." The girl invited.

The cafeteria was spacious and just as awesome. The counters were the food is served had these buttons where you can whiff the smell of the food. It was a feature so the students can pick what they want to eat. The smell and taste was as good both felt. Kyouhei then concluded that tis school is just so cool.

"Lady Sakura, you said there are college courses here? I am curious what do the offer?"

"The courses right now are limited to Japanese Culture and literature, Linguistics, Culinary, English and Chinese languages and of course closed eye visualization." Sakura concluded.

"Closed eye visualization is so interesting." Kyouhei muttered.

"Would you like to study it Takano? As a college course? Or even yet as early as for your remaining days in high school you can learn it here." Sakura offered.

"I have to think about it my lady. If I transfer schools prematurely it will make my schedule more complicated. As for the college course, I have yet to ponder if I really want to venture into the closed eye visualization path." The boy answered

"I will be awaiting you decision then."

Kyouhei and Sakura spent until five pm in the facility. After that they drove back to the Nakahara mansion. Breaking the silence Sakura spoke. "My grandmother said all education fees can be charged to us if you decide to be our employee. Studying in the Nakashima School for the impaired is no exception. As you experienced it is a place in my opinion fitting for you." Kyouhei was surprised to hear why that place is fit for him.

"Takano, I know all your life your looks made it difficult for you to live normally. In the facility no one will bother you for your looks. You don't have to worry about money and people will get to know you as you are. Isn't genuine acceptance a great thing?"

Kyouhei kept silent and looked out the window. It is true he liked his initial stay in the facility. But if he accepts it, he might end up having to stay in one of the dormitories there. Meaning he has to leave home permanently. Is he really ready to part with everyone?

"We are all bound to go to college soon. I believe even your friends have plans of their own. And most likely than not they will all leave the Nakahara mansion to study and pursue their dreams. Shouldn't you do the same too?" Sakura added.

Kyouhei looked at the lady. "My lady, it is true that they might leave the mansion once we graduate high school. But I am not yet ready to leave just yet. Thank you for giving an option for the future, but it is something I need to think about. It is going to be the rest of my life so might as well be careful."

The car arrived at the Nakahara mansion at six thirty pm. "Looks like you are in time for dinner Takano. Did they know you were coming home early?"

"They have no idea my lady, but I am sure there will be some food in the fridge." As Kyouhei went out the door, he was surprised to see Sakura following him. "My lady would you like to use the rest room?" he asked puzzled.

"No, just in case I will make you dinner. A sign of thanks for accompanying me today."

"You don't have to my lady." The boy answered

"But I insist and I would like to meet your friends too. They are wonderful people I bet that you cannot leave them."

Kyouhei thought that since she already had her mind resolved might as well let Sakura be. His housemates will not mind her presence. He assisted Sakura up the stairs, one hand holding hers and the other held by the waist to securely hold her in balance. As they entered the door the sounds of his housemates eating dinner can be heard. It was Yuki who noticed him first.

"Kyouhei you're home early." He stood up from his seat. "Who is the lady you are with?"

Kyouhei still had his hand on Sakura's waist. He was thought that he she should be guided that way. So he did not find malice in it however the faces of his male housemates say otherwise.

"Lady Sakura, these are my friends. Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga. Guys if you may please say hello my lady can familiarize with your voices."

"I have heard from Kyouhei you are visually challenge my lady Nakashima." Takenaga stood up from his seat and did a bow. " The name is Takenaga Oda."

"Thanks for the effort of bowing Takenaga-san. Your manners are fitting for your family name."

Ranmaru introduced himself first boldly he took Sakura's right hand and placed a light kiss on it. "Ranmaru Morii my lady Nakashima. The pleasure is all mine."

"Charming as I have hear from you Ranmaru-san Tamao speaks highly of you."

Upon the mention of Tamao Ranmaru blushed. "It seems Tamao has good effect on you I am glad." Sakura added.

"Yukinojoh Tohyama , but please call me Yuki. Thank for putting your trust in Kyouhei. We really are happy for him." The shortest boy added.

"You are very kind Yuki. I am sure you're genuinely so. Do keep it that way, it is your strong point."

"Please take a seat lady Sakura." Kyouhei offered. " I will go see what I can find in the kitchen.

As Kyouhei ushered Sakura to her seat Sunako came out of the kitchen. The girl eyed Kyouhei gently assisting an attractive young woman. She has great finesse compared to her sweat shirt and yoga pants get up covered by an apron. Staring at her longer she realized that the girl is Sakura Nakashima. One of her childhood acquaintances. She and Sakura had a so-so relationship. It van either be called bad nor good just neutral, in this case she just needs to be civil.

"Sakura Nakashima, what a surprise to see you here." Sunako greeted. "Please comfortable while I get something for you to eat in the kitchen."

"Sunako Nakahara, its great to hear your voice again. I have not seen you since elementary school. I hope you have been well."

"Things are well though not easy, please make yourself comfortable and I will be back shortly."

Sunako entered the kitchen and as Sakura settled in her seat Kyouhei also proceeded to the kitchen. Entering the door the boy scratching the back of his head spoke."Sorry for coming in without notice. But when we were at curb she suddenly wanted to meet you all. So I decided to invite her in and offered her a possible meal."

Sunako laid two bowls and filled it with rice. Next she prepared two saucers and placed in a serving of salads. "How come you have extra servings?" Kyouhei asked.

" I was expecting Noi and Tamao today. But they cancelled the last minute. So that is why we have extra servings." Sunako placed the mackerel on the plate. As for the finishing touch she poured the miso soup into the small bowls. "Its lucky we have extra food then I owe you one on this one. After lady Sakura leaves want to go get ice cream at the combini?"

Sunako nodded and placed the set of food in separate trays. " I will carry and serve lady Sakura's tray. Can you carry my share?" Sakuno grinned and ushered the boy out of the kitchen. The four people at the dining area were having a hearty conversation when they arrived. Kyouhei carefully placed the tray in fron of Sakura. "My lady dinner is served courtesy of Ms. Nakahara."

" Thank you Kyouhei and my compliments Sunako." Sakura answered while Sunako placed Kyouhei's tray opposite of where Sakura was seating. "Ï shall head to my seat across you my lady."

"Sunako, is this grilled mackerel in salt paired with miso soup? From the smell I can sense you added potato salad at the side."

The three boys were in awe. Sakura is behaving like a normal person. Its as if she isn't blind. "That is correct Sakura. I glad your closed eye visualization is perfect as I heard it is." Sunako answered.

Sakura took a bite of the food. "Hmm..The flavor of you mackerel is balanced. I can taste the sweetness of the fish and hint of the salt. The potato salad compliments the main dish's flavor. The miso soup is kind of out of place though. But I guess its Japanese tradition to have something warm at every meal that is why you included it?"

"Coming from Hokkaido it is a custom for me to have something warm always in every meal. I am glad you liked the food Sakura. I heard you have been making good meals yourself."

"I have been concentrating on the bento business. Kyouhei actually samples some of the editions I prepared." The boys eyed Kyouhei. "So that is where your lunches come from?" Yuki can't help say.

"Yes, lady Sakura makes my lunches. Noi ad Takenaga likes them too actually." Kyouhei answered.

"Your bentos are state of the art my lady." Takenaga agreed. " I am at awe at the intricacy of details you have in each bento. The balance of flavor, color and texture is fitting to be called art." the brunette continued.

"Could you handiwork be gracing the Morii hotels soon mademoiselle Nakashima? Ranmaru chimed.

"Thank you for your interest gentlemen. For now I am concentrating on getting the new meals on convince stores for the masses. As for the hotels, I am planning to make recommendations for this coming winter season menus. Maybe we should cook together sometime Sunako. I must confess your meal is quite good."

"I will think about it Sakura."

The crowd continued to eat talking about random things. Occasional laughter were shared to which to everyone's surprise Sunako followed along. Inwardly each wondered why the scary was acting a little bit normal in Sakura's presence. Could it be the effect of knowing someone from before made her less weird? Or is she acting normal because she is representing the Nakarahar's now?

Sakura finished her food and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Thank you for the meal. Its getting late sorry to leave so soon after eating. But I must go." Sunako smiled much to everyone's shock. "It was great seeing you again Sakura."

As Sakura stood up Kyouhei urgently hurried to her side and assisted. " My lady I will be assisting you to the car. " Everyone was surprised to see how quick and efficient Kyouhei was acting. He really learned a lot from being a butler in training. As the master and servant exited the room Yuki looked at Sunako and had to ask. "Sunako is lady Sakura a close friend of yours? You have been acting like a lady toward her. And let's admit you never do this even at auntie's parties."

The boys anticipated her answer. Sunako breathed in. Why did she act normally towards Sakura? A part of her did not want to look bad compared to her. True she never bothered to be charming before. But when she saw Sakura and Kyouhei together, she felt a foreign feeling within her. Then voluntarily her body started. To be honest she liked the feeling of being confident enough to talk, smile and laugh freely. "Sunako? You don't have to stress yourself for answer." Yuki interiupted.

"When I saw Sakura, I felt that even if handicapped one can still keep composure. To think she had it more rough than I did. She managed to be a fine person. If I want to be a good pathologist in the future, I guess my confidence issues need to be addressed."

Ranmaru clapped his hands. "Impressive Sunako. You are turning into a better woman day by day. I am proud of you."

Takenaga also grinned and added. "It is true Sunako, finding your confidence will make you a better person. In the future you will be a great pathologist."

"Sunako, even if you turn into a confident lady, you can still be friends with Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine and John. Because they will help you in your studies and profession soon enough. But you need to let a little light in you room in the future." Yuki chimed in.

Sunako nodded "Thanks for cheering me on. I will do my best to be the best pathologist I can be." As she stood up to gather the plates, Ranmaru stopped her hand. " In commeration of your development we will do the dishes for you!"

"WHAT?!" Yuki and Takenaga exclaimed. "Come on guys, its not everyday we have a milestone." The other two sighed in defeat and followed along. Ranmaru pushed her out of the dining room. " Go and have a rest Sunako-chan we will take it from here."

Sunako after being pushed out came across Kyouhei. "Hey, you okay? Acting all lady like earlier what gives?" His eyes showed concern. Why is he not relieved that she is acting normal? "You don't have to pretend someone your not Nakahara. You are just fine as you are."

Sunako boldly walked closer to Kyouhei. "Sakura is a very brave and strong woman isn't she? Despite misgivings she managed to be live pass it. Even without eyes she can do more than those who can see. Isn't it admirable?" Sunako inquired.

"Lady Sakura is admirable. She brings honor to her family. But what does it have to do on how you were acting up earlier?" The blonde pressed on.

" I ruined myself because of a mere rejection years ago. I think enough time has been wasted. I want to be someone people can be proud of. I will be the best pathologist that I can be by bridging between darkness and light. I will still be friends with Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine and John. But I will make new friends and retain my current ones. I will make my family proud." Sunako explained. Her hands began to tremble. "As I try to face these things head on, as a friend can you be by my side please?"

Kyouhei smiled. " I am going to be busy. But as your friend yes with every minute that is available or even if I am not there, I will support you." Kyouhei patted Sunako's head. The girl reached up to touch his hand and looked at him in the eye. Smiling Kyouhei spoke. "Let's go get our ice cream in the combini." With their touching hands Kyouhei gently pulled her to go outside. "Never thought you were the competitive type Nakahara. Being triggered by an equally strong character."

Sunako looked at their entwined hands. Unconsciously she held it tighter. " I only become one if it is necessary." she said in a whisper.


	7. Chapter 7: Meaningful Sunday

**"****Chapter 7: Meaningful Sunday"**

Everyone in the Nakahara mansion was sound asleep in the dawn of a comfortable Sunday. However the peace and quiet was disturbed by the sound of a motor running. Groggily Sunako opened her eyes and wondered what could be making that noise? The clanking metal appeared to come nearer and nearer then a familiar shouting voice was heard. Much to her shock, from the windows Aunt Mine barge in fashionably dressed as always. "Sunako dear this is an emergency you need to come with me to a wedding."

The light crept into her room exposing its contents. However no matter how horrid the things are inside Sunako's room she keeps everything neatly in place. The scary girl hid beneath her covers. "Auntie the light is too bright." The Aunt came closer to the bundled girl. "Sunako dear, today the Nakashima's eldest son is getting married. You need to fill in for your Mom and Dad. They could not come the last minute so I have to bother you."

Upon hearing the familiar surname Sunako peeped through the covers. "Does it mean the creature is going to be there to assist his mistress?" hearing the question Mine smirked. "Maybe he didn't come home last night right or you did not notice?"

The wheels in Sunako's head spun. Yes the radiant being did not come home since Friday saying he will be on a business trip. So the wedding was his business trip? Why did he not say he was attending a Nakashima family event?

"In case you are wondering the wedding is going to be held in Okinawa. It is in one of their private islands. If we leave now we will be there in one hour."

"Auntie, I have nothing to wear." Sunako pulled her back up from the bed.

Her aunt touched the tip of her chin and directed her head to look up. "When has dresses, make up and being stylish an issue for me?" That said she grabbed Sunako's arm and ushered her towards the chopper. Sunako could see the three boys looking at them from the garden. Her aunt pulling a megaphone out of nowhere shouted. "Sunako will be out the whole day, so you boys behave and feed yourselves."

"Where the heck is that woman taking Sunako?" Ranmaru questioned.

"It is probably urgent having to come via a chopper." Takenaga concluded

"Come to think of it Kyouhei has not been home since Friday from a business trip. I wonder if it's related?" Yuki muttered.

"Why do you think it is connected Yuki?" Takenaga questioned.

"Well Kyouhei is working for big shot family and Sunako is just as prestigious. Don't you think these types of people are the same crowd at a party? Or it's just me thinking that because as a commoner I never get invited to these parties?" the shortest boy replied

"Checking my social calendar, there is nothing really significant. But I will ask my Dad to know if something is going on." Ranmaru pulled out his phone. "Hey Dad sorry to call in so early but Auntie just took Sunako to a chopper and Kyouhei is gone since Friday, are you familiar with the Nakashima's? Are they having a big gig or is it the Nakahara's that is having an event?"

Ranmaru's mouth formed an "O" and smirked at his father's answer. "I see that it's very interesting. Thanks for the info, at least we know there is nothing to worry about."

As soon as he put the down the phone Yuki asked "Did your Dad knew where they are?" Takenaga added "Why did you say we didn't have to worry?"

"Apparently the eldest of the Nakashima men is getting married today. Kyouhei is probably there as a consort to his lady. Sunako and Auntie will be there as guest definitely." The playboy shared

"Wedding?" Yuki chimed

"That means.." Takenaga stated

"Sunako has a chance to prove herself a lady!" All three shouted.

"I wonder how Auntie will dress her up?" Yuki spoke.

"She will doll her up for sure but can Sunako handle the social pressure?" Ranmaru said

"Auntie is with her and its looks like she came willingly." Takenaga answered.

"How can you say Takenaga she came willing?" Yuki asked

"Because she was not screaming and did you not notice she climbed up to the chopper on her own." The brunette declared.

"Good observation Takenaga. Looks like Sunako is serious about taking the matriarch part." The playboy concluded

"She has no other way but to accept it. In the future she will always be a Nakahara. They will let her be a pathologist but the name stands." Takenaga confirmed.

"Sunako has been placed a big responsibility. But she is strong I am sure she can do this." Yuki proudly declared. "However I just hope Kyouhei does not get harassed in this party. You know his looks and the trouble it brings is regardless of social status."

"Kyouhei will be fine. As a servant under the Nakashima's I think no one will misbehave while in the host property. We might be talking of war if someone acts up at this family's precious affair." Takenaga remarked.

The three boys looked up the sky and all silently wished that their two friends will do fine.

Meanwhile in Okinawa, Kyouhei was summoned to Yumi Nakashima's office. "Madame Yumi, I stated in my contract no escorting jobs. Being a consort is synonymous to that." Kyouhei crossed his arms and glared at his boss. "Kyouhei, Sakura needs someone to help her move around. It is just like your butler job and the consort term is just to make it look formal."

"If it's a part of my butler job then why will I not wear a butler uniform? No way am I going in the event wearing that navy blue tuxedo." The blonde responded.

"We just want you to look fitting for the occasion. You can get mistaken as a waiter in that outfit." The elder explained.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura came in. "Grandmother, Kyouhei doesn't need to be my consort in Shoma Chou-ni's wedding. I already talked to Kyouya San-nii he will escort me. We did guarantee Kyouhei he will not be obliged to do these things."

"Lady Sakura" Kyouhei bowed. "Thank you for your kindness." Then he looked over to the elder and bowed. "Madame Yumi I believe things are settled now. If you wish to relocate my job for this event I will happily oblige."

Yumi smirked. "Very well Sakura, if Kyouya agreed then it is fine. But what are you going to do when he starts being friendly with Mine's niece?" the next statement piqued Kyouhei's interest.

"Grandmother didn't you make it clear since before that Shigure Ji-nii will be doing the marriage interview with Sunako? Kyouya San-nii will have to long for someone else." The lady replied.

"Will that even stop you brother? Honestly, I have no idea how he managed to keep track of her after all this time." Yumi replied.

Kyouhei gave a slight cough. "If I may speak?"

"Go on Takano." The matriarch permitted.

"How did Kyouya bochan kept in contact with Ms. Sunako?"

"Have you ever wondered why with your limited budget Sunako was able to feed you all generously? It is not because the people at the market give her huge discounts. It is because Kyouya was paying ninety percent of the cost. " the elder explained

"That doesn't really account into being in contact. But supporting will be a more appropriate term." Kyouhei stated.

"Takano, Kyouya San-nii has always had a fancy for Sunako when we were children. He thinks her violet eyes are pretty. " Sakura added.

"Why was he not assigned as marriage partner then? Why Shigure bochan?" the blonde queried his voice slightly shaking

"Sunako likes Shigure Ji-nii until all changed and she left Hokkaido. Kyouya San-nii was transferred to Kanto region just to find her." Sakura explained. "Now Takano, don't misunderstand Shigure Ji-nii is not the guy who called Sunako ugly. But Sunako loves to spar with him when taking self-defense classes."

"I never told you about the "ugly" incident in detail lady Sakura. How do you know?" Kyouhei pressed on.

"Ranmaru told me when you and Sunako were preparing food in the kitchen. They spoke well of her and her dreams to be a pathologist. Even if is she challenged because of that heartbreak, she still managed to open herself up. And as you have heard from grandmother, she is coming with her aunt. To be exact they arrived an hour ago." The young lady elaborated.

"Since you will not be escorting Sakura, I will assign you to ushering in the ceremony venue and lead the guest to their tables at reception. Be sure wear your navy blue tuxedo while at it." Yumi demanded.

Kyouhei bowed his head. "As you wish madame. I will be taking my leave now."

As Kyouhei left the room Yumi eyed Sakura. "How is your sight dear? Is it returning?" Sakura nodded. "The doctors said by the end of the year it will all be recovered. It is enough time for me to perfect closed eye visualization grandmother."

"Please don't do something as reckless as that again Sakura. You have left yourself defense less because of that temporary blindness."

"I am sorry to worry you grandmother but it is necessary to move forward the study."

"I am rather worried with how Kyouya and Shigure will behave towards Sunako later." Yumi touched her temples as if anticipating a headache. "Kyouya has always liked Sunako, calling her fondly as the beautiful angel with violet eyes. Shigure got interested in her too after seeing that photographer's horror inspired exhibit piece of Sunako. He bought the photo and placed it inside his room. Both are going to vie for her attention."

"We will just have to trust them that they will behave grandmother."

Mine proudly looked at Sunako. She was wearing a white tube dress that is two inches above her knees. The skirt part of the dress is flowing with a petticoat under giving it volume. She had her hair braided with a mix of white ribbon and it is neatly placed on her left shoulder. Since it is a beach wedding she is wearing flat gladiator but feminine sandals. Her make-up is light done very fitting for the day celebration that it is. "You look perfect Sunako dear. I am so proud of you. Let's take a picture, I am sure your mom and dad would love to see it too." Mine held out her phone to take a selfie. To her surprise Sunako had a faint smile in the photo. "Sunako dear, things have been doing well at home I presume?"

"You must be surprised that I am being more tolerable auntie. I have come to accept my role as a Nakahara. I want to be someone reliable for the future. Have I told you before? I want to be a pathologist."

"A pathologist will be a difficult feat Sunako. It seems that the boys are bound to get free rent the rest of year. Well Kyouhei is technically paid this year thanks to the Nakashima's. Which reminds me, Sunako didn't you like Shigure when you were a kid? Plus Kyouya has a strong liking towards you."

"Auntie, Shigure Ji-nii and Kyouya San-nii probably moved on with their lives now. I am sure a lot of women want to be by their side."

"Au contraire my dear niece! Did you know Shigure bought the photo of you and the boys entitled dinner? I was shocked he bought it at a crazy price. And I heard from sources that Kyouya is snooping which university you are planning to apply for so he can enroll there too. Honestly, before I was pushing you to Kyouhei but since we are not going to get anywhere, the Nakashima boys might topple him over." Mine pressed on.

"Auntie Kyouhei is a friend. Please stop pushing him into situations he doesn't like. I think it's one of the reasons he has such a violent behavior. He just hates it when being forced to do things."

"Okay, I will stop pushing him towards you from now on. We have two gorgeous and rich boys to handle. Now Sunako are you really ready for this? You will see a lot of dazzling people. They will ask you the most socialite questions. If you feel too pressed on the side, always politely excuse yourself and call me so I can take you to our room or something." Auntie instructed.

Nodding Sunako followed her Aunt's lead toward the golf car that will be taking them to the venue by the sea side. The drive from the casita to the venue was short. But it did not stop Sunako to appreciate the calm blue sea, the refreshing breeze, the sandy beach and the tropical fauna in sight. It is a beautiful place to hold a wedding in. She was caught of her reverie when a familiar voice greeted her. "Ms. Sunako and Ms. Mine, allow me to escort you to your seats." Kyouhei's stated in a well tone and manner trained speech. He held out his hand to Sunako with a smile.

His eyes were sparkling, the black haired girl thought. It probably has something to do with the light filled venue. Taking his hand she unconsciously smiled and muttered a thank you. Alighting from the cart, Kyouhei admired how the white dress fitted her well. The hairstyle is unique and she looked natural, the make-up is really light. In his opinion she didn't need that touch of make-up.

Kyouhei was equally dashing in this navy blue suit. It blended with the color of his hair and the cut complimented his frail but muscular physique. Both youth were oblivious that they are admiring each other until Mine interrupted. "Ahem, lead the way to our seats Takano."

Kyouhei slightly blushed and ushered the direction. After taking a few steps a deep male voice was heard. "Sunako-chan is that you?" a man in well pressed gray suit greeted. He had deep black eyes, an aristocratic nose, fine set of teeth and well defined jaw. He hurriedly approached the young woman. In return the girl stared at him trying to recall who he is. In mere seconds the man moved past Kyouhei, held Sunako by the waist with both arms and hoisted her in the air. As Sunako was lifted the words that escaped her lips was "Shigure Ji-nii!"

As the girl recognized him he maneuvered his hands so he can carry her bridal style. Smiling he answered "I am glad you have not forgotten me Sunako-chan. It has been years since I last saw you. You never went to the Hokkaido functions anymore."

"It's great to see you again Shi ji-nii. But can you please put me down? It's embarrassing I am not the one getting married here." Sunako teased her captor who she called with his nickname.

"Us getting married you mean? I like the sound of that." The man retorted back.

Kyouhei seeing the exchange gave a blank stare. But deep inside his blood was boiling. Flirting openly at broad daylight at a formal event nonetheless, it is not a way a lady should behave. But can he reprimand his master? It was him who started it. He knows he can't, he is but a butler and the girl in question does not seem to mind the attention. Then he was reminded of what madame Yumi have said. Sunako has always liked Shigure bochan. How can he contend with that? Sighing he looked away. "Excuse me Ms. Mine, as Ms. Sunako and Shigure bochan get familiar I shall assist you now to your seat."

He needed to get away and do his job. She can flirt or entertain anybody for all he cares. As he was to leave the scene, another voice emerged. "Shigure Ji-nii, have some shame. You have not seen Sunako-chan for so long and you touch her so causally. That is so ungentlemanly of you." Says an equally dashing man who looked similar to Shigure but has gentler eyes and thinner lips.

Shigure gently placed Sunako down. "Kyouya aren't you supposed to escorting Sakura?" The elder asked. "She is coming with grandmother Ji-nii. How about you? Don't you have a date for the occasion? You always have a different lady for every event."

Shigure smirked. "You know I only escort them because they asked me too. When I heard Sunako-chan was coming I made myself available."

Kyouya snorted and held out his hand to Sunako. "Forgive my big brother for being boorish Sunako-chan. It has been a while it is great to see you."

Out of politeness Sunako took his hand and smiled. "It's nice to see you again too Kyo san-nii."

Great another nuisance vying for the attention of one girl who only started acting like a lady a mere few hours ago. Kyouhei thought irritatedly.

Feeling the tension in the air from the two brothers and the butler Mine stepped in. "Shigure and Kyouya I am glad you are both here looking dashing as always." Then the woman took her niece by the waist and ushered her away. "From what I recall, Sunako-chan came with me. So sorry if you want to spend some time with her, ask more appropriately." The elder gave the two men a wink and hurriedly took Sunako away. "Now Takano take us to our seats." She ordered the inwardly fuming boy.

"I deeply apologize for the shock I have given you Sunako-chan." Shigure bowed and stated.

"I hope we can catch up later Sunako-chan." Kyouya asked expectantly.

Sunako looked back and smiled. "Maybe at the reception we can talk more Shi Ji-nii and Kyo san-nii. Until then, thank you for welcoming me." With that said she followed Kyouhei's lead to their seats.

"Will I make sure that you seat with them Lady Sunako?" Kyouhei asked icily.

"Whatever you see fit creature." Came her retort.

"You like them groveling at your feet don't you?" he accused.

"I was trying to be social, don't think rudely of it."

"Fine, I am just a butler here. They are my masters and you are our guest. What do I know?" he sarcastically remarked. Soon enough they have reached the women's designated seats.

"If you please, ladies here are your seats. " Kyouhei held out his hand. As he was about to leave and Sunako was going to settle on her assigned chair, she touched the tip of his fingers to catch his attention. Surprised at the gesture he looked at her. She was directly looking at him too. "You are not just a butler. You are my friend remember that."

Kyouhei turned his back with mixed feelings. Why did the Nakashima brother's behavior even bothered him? And Sunako was just trying to be sociable, why couldn't he be a friend and support it? Shigure's voice echoed in his head. _"Us getting married you mean? I like the sound of that." _He again felt a burning sensation in his chest. Damn it all, sure he is her friend. But besides that what else can he offer? In the end he is just a penniless boy with nothing to be proud of. That fact breaks his resolve and confidence more than anyone could ever know.

The beach wedding was delightful. The string quartet hired exquisitely played the music. The brightness of the sun and refreshing breeze gave a calm atmosphere. The bride's gown was made of light fabrics and it slowly flowed as she walked. Her veil and terrain is of great length which at the tips have detailed embroideries of flower patterns in crystals. Her bouquet was all white roses laced with pearls.

Everyone was teary eyed when the bride and the groom met at the altar. Some have some have sobbed when they exchanged their vows. While loud cheers echoed once the couple shared their kiss as man and wife. Happiness was clearly seen in both their face. "It's a good thing Shoma and Kaori fell in love for real after the marriage interview meeting. It is always great to marry for love right Sunako?" Mine whispered to her niece.

"I think I am too young to think of these things Auntie. I have yet to become a lady and study to be pathologist before considering such matters."

"You are right you have your whole life ahead of you. But it is always good to have goal or shall we say it's not bad to have someone in mind." The elder teased.

Sunako decided to keep silent and avoid further teasing. Across from view she can see Shigure and Kyouya, they look similar but have very distinctive features. Shigure is carefree oozing with charm while Kyouya is serious and mysteriously appealing. They are both distinguished men, Shigure is five years older than her. After graduating from college he took over the Nakashima food industry business. He gave the Sakura an opportunity to explore her cooking and bentou art skills. Records show that sales under his management improved by ten percent. Aside from business, Shigure is known to be Japan's real number one Karate expert and is a certified Krav Maga practitioner. They just keep the fact under wraps to prevent publicity.

Kyouya is three years older than her. He will be finishing pre-clinical studies in Tokyo University soon. He is aspiring to be a doctor and rumor has it that the top 3 medical schools, Oxford, Harvard and Cambridge want to cater to his clinical studies. He was known to be a science prodigy that is helping in the development of closed eye visualization. He is also taking part in the evaluation of products to be provided to physically challenged individuals. Kyouya like Shigure is a top karate expert and with his medical interest excels in Jujitsu too.

Sunako surprised herself that she recalled the details of the two men when Auntie gave her their profiles this morning. As for the groom Shoma he is eight years older. He is overseeing the military position of the Nakashima's to the world. He is an expert in the top ten most widely known martial arts. It was said that he can already make his own version with the knowledge that he has. Aside from strength Shoma is an engineer who is focusing on bio-engineering. As health becomes a bigger commodity and mobility whether in old age or sickness, he is focusing on improvements to increase the quality of life. Kaori his wife is a chemist and researcher of a top medical firm. It was said that they met at a conference where a blood thinner was being developed for people over seventy five. It was not love at first sight, but due to their passion towards work they had a mutual understanding. Seeing they are doing well Kaori's family agreed to let her go to a marriage interview with Shoma. And the rest from that is history.

The guest started to transfer to the reception venue after the bride and groom exited. Sunako and Mine decided to stay put and avoid the crowd. Soon they heard a familiar voice speak. "Lady and Madame Nakahara, please allow me to escort you to the reception." Kyouhei offered.

"There is no need to hurry Takano." Mine assured

"I am under strict orders that the Nakahara's must sit with the Madame Yumi and the rest of the Nakashima siblings. For that reason, we must not be late. It is unbecoming of a guest to keep their host waiting." Kyouhei pressed on.

Mine smirked at Kyouhei. "It seems you have been doing well as a butler Kyouhei. Tell me besides the etiquette classes have they started teaching you more physical things? Like martial arts and self-defense?"

"That is classified information Madame Nakahara. Forgive me, as much as you are my guardian, I cannot reveal sensitive details."

They walked towards the golf buggy they are to take. Kyouhei took side glances at Sunako wondering if she is okay. So far the scary girl turned lady survived wearing the dress, talking with people and bearing the ceremony. Can she hold up while taking the meal and partaking in further the festivities?

He assisted her down the cart once more. As if feeling his worry, Sunako whispered. "Don't worry, I am going to be fine." He looked at her with puzzling eyes and she added, "I prepared myself to go to a social function since the day I agreed we can meet in my room." Elegantly she walked on ahead past him.

Her new found confidence made his heart swell. She just looked so cool and what could the appropriate term be? Only beautiful could be fitting to describe her know. Gathering his resolved he rushed to her side and stated. "My lady, I am to escort you both until are seated. Please follow me."

Kyouhei and Sunako walking side by side stirred whispers in the crowd. Comments vary from, what a beautiful man and woman. Such a lovely sight are they a pair? From what prestigious families are these youth from? More commotion rose up as they approached the table of the Nakashima's. People began to wonder what business do they have with the host. Kyouhei assisted Mine and Sunako to their seat. When the two ladies are settles in he bowed elegantly. "Madame Yumi, would that be all?" Yumi nodded indicating he may take his leave.

As Kyouhei turned his back, he could not help but notice Shigure and Kyouya's longing stares at Sunako. As a man he understands that their intentions are pure. The way Sunako acted it's a given she acknowledges their company. This readiness to accept them at the get go made him feel uneasy. I took him over year to get an approval from her. While these two men are special to her from the start. What can he expect? She liked one from before and the other is equally relevant. Unlike him who she just forcefully endured because they are housemates. Sighing he walked away and instructed himself to not to bother anymore. As the Nakahara's were settled, questions from the two gentlemen emerged.

"Sunako-chan, Sakura told me you want to be in the medical field too. I think you should consider going to foreign school. Pathology needs a broad window and going to either Oxford, Harvard or Cambridge can be advantageous." Shigure proposed.

"I have to work on my gpa and credits to consider that Shigure-san. Thank you for the suggestion. However just incase I plan to challenge Tokyo University for pre-clinical. Maybe I will consider abroad for clinical studies."

"If you want to go to Tokyo University, I can help you by giving my old notes while I was preparing to enter it. Or if our schedule permits I can tutor you." Shigure offered.

"Aren't you too eager little brother?" Shigure teased. " Sunako-chan like Sakura you will be debuting to society soon. Exposure to the world would require you to polish your self defense skills. You know the risks of people living like us."

"Thank you for worrying about me Shigure-san. I do plan to take self dense classes again next month. I am interested in Jujitsu. For a woman I think it will be appropriate for strength and stealth."

"Sunako dear" Yumi called out "You are welcome even as early as now to come and enhance you Jujitsu skills. Your housemate Takano is having classes every weekend. You can come along when Soujiro picks and drops him off." The people at the table remained silent. Sunako was puzzled by the offer she couldn't give a ready answer.

"Sunako darling, Madame Yumi's offer is gracious. I will feel at ease knowing you are someone with whenever leaving the house." Mine reassured.

"I will think about it. Will it be okay if I pass my message through him Madame Yumi?" Sunako queried. The elder woman nodded in agreement.

"I will definitely drop by if Sunako-chan comes over." Shigure cheerly replied. "I will be your personal trainer."

"Shigure Jin-nii, I am the Jujitsu expert compared to you. I will be her trainer." the younger man countered.

"My dear brothers, please you will scare Sunako. For starters I will be her sparring partner and the resident sensei will be the teacher."

"Sakura! You can't decide for us like that." Shigure pressed on.

"Yes, we have enough qualifications to do it." Kyouya added.

"Enough, Sunako dear I apologize. Sakura will take care of you once the lessons commence." Yumi eyed the two males. "As for the two of you, it is not allowed to let our personal desires to affect our choices. You both know your schedules have been settled since last year. It cannot fit if we are going to go about your whims"

"I am sorry to cause trouble Madame Yumi. If it will be more convenient, I can take the lessons elsewhere you can recommend."

"The best place is ours Sunako. I assure you, your presence will be an honor." The Nakashima matriarch reaffirmed. "Shigure, Kyouya, I expect you two to be in your best behavior from now on. Sunako must choose for herself until the day she becomes a pathologist."

Shigure sighed. "I am confident I can assist her. However, okay I will step back until Sunako-chan willing asks for my help. Kyouya you will do likewise too right?"

Kyouya just nodded and stared at Sunako. He still has so much to say but doing so might sour the grandmother's mood more. He decided to find a away to talk to her in private later. Shigure in the other hand is having the same thoughts. As if deciphering their plans Madame Yumi spoke. "Mine, its been a tiresome day. I suggest after the reception festivities you and Sunako be on your way. She does have school tomorrow."

"If you insists I take no offense in it. To be honest this whole function has really placed a toll on her. I actually asked her to wake up at dawn to come here with me." Mine laughed softly. "But you did well Sunako darling, right Madame Yumi."

The elder nodded and they continued to eat. The rest of the meal was filled with conversations about recent events in the society of the rich. Shigure talked about his future business plans. Kyouya talked about his research paper and the latest results of his experiments. Sakura talked about things in school and her planned menu's for bentous. Mine talked about her travels and how e-commerce is developing in Africa and Europe due to his brother's effort. All eyes turned to Sunako as they ushered her to speak. As if on que Kyouhei arrived and stood behind the Nakashima matriarch. Sunako suddenly felt shy but taking a deep breath she shared her thoughts.

" I am now taking the time to stabilize my math. Its is my shakiest subject, in order to qualify to the University of my choice securing it is necessary. Aside from that I will consult with Auntie about my social calendar. Maybe some events can be squeeze in so I can get familiar with everyone. Plus can I make a request Sakura?" She then eyed the other girl. "Our cooking session, let's held it this month. I think we have delayed it long enough. It doesn't matter if its your place or ours. It will be fun."

Sakura smiled. "Of course, I am free next weekend. If you can I will come over your house."

"Why not our home?" Shigure interjected

"Yes, I agree." Kyouya agreed

" Sunako-chan has dear friends at home who loves her cooking. I think they deserve to enjoy the food we will be making. It will be a great way to thank them right?"

"Thank you for remembering my friends Sakura. I will make sure to invite everyone. That is fine with you to Auntie?"

Mine nodded and smiled. Sunako is making more friends. Learning new things, expressing herself openly and enduring this whole event. She really is thankful that this time Sunako is serious on being a lady. "Yumi-san, I don't mean to be too forward. But can I take Takano with me? He too like Sunako has school tomorrow."

Yumi smiled. "That is why I called him here. Takano once the festivities are over, you may come home with them. Take the black bentley to their jet's hanger."

Kyouhei bowed. "As you wish madame." Inwardly Kyouhei is relieved he can finally go home. Its been two nights since he did not sleep his own bed. He eyed his housemate delicately smiling at the compliment Shigure said to her. Its been two nights since he spent time with her in the confines of the female's room. He saw her blush as Kyouya cheered for her to pass Tokyo University. He then wondered if its possible for him to make her smile or blush like that. He looked at the girl longingly. When can he talk to her more freely? Will he be ever to do so? "If I may speak?" he uttered. Yumi raise her hand to allow him. "Would that be all madame? Shall attend back to my duties?"

"Takano, you are relieved from your duties for now. Enjoy your time off as you please but make sure not to forget go along with Mine-san later."

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness Yumi-sama." Kyouhei uttered. After finishing his statement music began to play.

"Yumi-sama, Kyouhei and Sunako once joined a ballroom dancing contest before. Would you like to see them dance?" Mine offered.

"That your be entertaining. Sunako dear and Takano can the two of you entertain us?"

"Grandmother, I wanted to dance with her first." Shigure declared. "I am, I am her marriage interview partner right?"

"Shigure Ji-nii, Sunako is not of age yet. Stop saying silly things." Kyouya countered.

"Shigure, Kyouya is right Sunako is not of age yet. She will be more comfortable dancing with someone familiar. I want her to enjoy this day too. It has been awhile since I have seen her in gatherings." Yumi directed her yes to Sunako. "But if you wish not to Sunako dear, there is no need to push yoursel."

"I don't mind as long as Takano does not mind Yumi-sama." Kyouhei's eyes widened and his heart skip a beat. Did she just call him Takano? It was the first time she address him by his name. Okay it is his surname but from being called creature, radiant being and other things this is a pleasant change. Kyohei walked forward and offered his hand to Sunako. "May I have this dance lady Sunako?"

She shyly took his hand and stood up. He cautiously lead her to the dance floor. Hesitantly placing his hand on her waist while the other remains holding her hand. She too was awkward at positioning her hand to his shoulder. Once their stance is done, they looked into each other eyes. At the sound of a note they began to move their feet. The music directed their movements but both were lost in their gaze. Hearts frantically beating and breaths feeling uneasy but both refusing to let go of this moment. Sunako decided to break the silence. "Would you mind if I take self defense classes with you?"

Kyouhei was surprised of her question. " If it will make you happy, I see nothing wrong with it." His answer made Sunako display a faint smile. "Are you relieved I am not spilling blood on you now?" Displaying a subtle smirk he nodded. "Congratulations on surviving this day Nakahara. Step by step you are getting there." The girl nodded but kept contact at staring at him. Kyouhei cannot help but be imprisoned by her eyes. He was drowning and in order to stay afloat he needs to say what is in his mind since the first time he saw her today. Gathering his courage he took a deep breathe and with a voice sounding above a whisper he muttered the words out of his lips.

Sunako blushed feeling embarrassed and tried to look away. He swung her so she should look back and with his teasing smile he said. "You should get used to hearing that." She looked at him wide eyes and her face feeling warm. To her surprise he too has a faint blush on his cheeks. Neither wanted to break the contact. Until the last song they danced. While Sunako is inwardly in sweet turmoil found satisfaction with what Kyouhei said. "You are beautiful." Coming from him, she wants to believe it with all her heart.

Author's notes:

My longest chapter so far. Thanks for all who viewed, reviewed and followed the story. Please continue to review, your ideas and questions will be most welcomed.

Again thank you for supporting this story.


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions and Understandings

**"Chapter 8: Decisions and Understandings"**

Kyouhei swiped off the sweat on his temples. The self-defense lessons have been getting more intense. He has always been aware of his strength. To be honest he kind of believes he is some sort of mutation as his mother would say; too beautiful and in the same time strong. This asset made him stand out in the classes being conducted. The teachers began giving him special attention, challenging him more physically and mentally. He would take twice the weight to carry, half the time limit, double the height to reach and to some point lesser oxygen to work with. But he did not mind the challenge. If there was one thing he realized in doing all of this, he came to accept that defending and protecting rather than fighting is his calling.

He was given a fifteen minute break. It was a chance to let his mind wonder and visualize what the past was and the future should be. He recalled that his looks would gain unwanted attention. Whenever this suffocation happens he gets not angry. What is the cause of this anger? Unlike Ranmaru who would welcome and bask in the attention he would rather avoid it. Then it occurred to him after seventeen years of life the reason why the endearments troubled him. His personal space was always violated; the sacred privacy included his mother's comfort. As admirer's number grew, more phone calls and letters came in; his mother became more restless and insecure. She drifted away and to the point of rejecting him the process. He remembered how it hurt the first time to hear her say she wished he was not born.

How old was he then? Was he six or seven that time? How could a child react to these words? Kyouhei's first move was to be angry at the cause of the problem. He began to lash out on his admirers, dread the attention and fear touches. He often felt that human touch is dirty and full of lust. This lust is being directed to him because of his face. This face as he said before is a curse. It attracted assaulters, drove his mother away, fired him from jobs and made him experience violations on his body more times he can count.

He sighed. All he ever wished for was a normal life. To walk the school corridor casually, eat meals in peace, speak while not being ogled at and be recognized beyond what his looks display. His fifteen minutes is almost up and decided to stand up from his seat. He eyed the training room and all the participants in it. Truth be told, whenever he is doing his butler training and duties that is the time he feels normal. Sakura never gave him unnecessary attention. Maybe it is a factor she is blind? Madame Yumi showed no sense of desire for him which is a relief. The Nakashima men are too absorbed with their business and let them be. Every servant in the Nakashima house hold would praise his beauty but besides that nothing more. He found comfort in that there is a place a safe for him.

He was to return to his post when a familiar brunette caught his eye. She was doing meditation; the peaceful sight calmed his heart. Sunako has been progressing well with the lady training. True to her word, she managed to come on social functions and charm people. Her Math grades have also improved. Many could not believe she is now rivaling Takenaga for the top spot in school. He was not surprised though, since freshman year they knew Sunako had it, she was just to not making an effort before. But now he could see how her hard work paid off. She still retained some of her old qualities. If possible she would avoid crowds and her circle of friends limited only to the four radiant boys and three beautiful ladies.

Kyouhei walked back to his position in the training hall. He better get back to work. It was rumored that master Shoma will be coming today and evaluating how things are going. True that they have met quite a handful of times, but a good impression is always handy to have.

Sunako opened her eyes from meditation and saw Kyouhei returning to his post. Her heart fluttered observing him do light stretching. After having this opportunity, he has been calmer and less temperamental. She has come to accept that now Kyouhei is earning something for himself it made him less insecure. Not saying it out loud, he gets upset whenever the outcome might end as him being a burden. Knowing about how his Mom treats him, she began to understand his need for acceptance. But during that time she had issues on acceptance herself. In truth she partially blamed herself for not rescuing and left him to suffer.

Sure there are lots of instances she called him back. She did things for him but made it look forced; pride won't admit his importance. There was a fear that by accepting the light, darkness will disappear together with her identity. However the past days has proven it false. Things were doing well in school and gatherings while keeping Hiroshi, Josephine, Akira and John company. She would still watch horror movies and prefer dark colored things. Her room remains lightless, curiosity for bones and internal organs were no different. But this time she feels relieved and accepted so being different does not matter. She can be who she is and still look forward to the future.

Looking at Kyouhei's radiance, a question popped in her head. During the nights they share together in the confines of her room, he never talked about future plans. All he shares is about current activities and the past that disturbed him. She attempted to ask him a number of times but his answer would be he is yet to figure it out. Tonight on their way home she will ask him again. School will be almost over. How would he like to spend summer? Blushing at the thought, why is she concerned of how he will spend summer? Maybe she got to accustomed him being around it will be strange if it changes.

Kyouhei was absorbed with his practice that he failed to notice Shoma Nakashima eyeing him. Shoma received word from Soujiro that Kyouhei is an exceptional fighter. His marks at school are decent, as for etiquette goes there was huge improvement and good looks that can charm a way out of everything. He had been observing him as Sakura's official butler. It's obvious this man has no interest with his sister romantically but as a subordinate he can be loyal. He read Kyouhei's file. He possessed a face that caused a lot of trouble. Sakura once shared that she offered Kyouhei to study at the institute of the visually impaired. His sister is right about Kyouhei will enjoy the normal life with the blind. But the man is yet to consider the offer since he does not want to leave home. True that studying in the institute would require him to stay in the dorms. Hearing this Shoma began to investigate out of curiosity why Kyouhei Takano was so invested in the Nakahara mansion.

He recalled in his wedding the boy has danced all night long with the Nakahara heiress. Their gestures are awkward but there is a connection. They are very civil when doing their training on weekends as observers say. They come in and out without much interaction. Soujiro even said they barely talk inside the car to and from home. But in moments of carefreeness Sunako and Kyouhei would also let lose. Sakura shared the cooking day at the Nakahara mansion. Kyouhei insistently bothered the heiress about hurrying up in serving the food. The two would bicker continuously, fight and make up at a bash of an eyelash. But at the end of the day, the man has nothing but compliments for Sunako's cooking. Kyouhei also smiles freely in the presence of his male friends and their partners. It seems that the bond of friendship is keeping him in the Nakahara home. Because even if he suffers outside, he has a place he can find refuge in.

However, the time will come each member of the household will have to leave. Reading the profiles Ranmaru Morii is bound to study in Paris, France while Takenaga Oda will go to a business school in the United States. The bourgeoisie by Yukinojo Toyama opted for a state college outside of Kanto region. Sunako given her improved scholastic records could actually go in Tokyo University. Unless deciding to go overseas she will be the only person he will be with at the mansion. Would Mine Nakahara actually allow her only niece to live alone with a man?

Checking Kyouhei's form once again, he smirked. His stance is like Shigure Krav Maga will be very effective on him. His grandmother's recommendation was correct. He approached the absorbed youth and called out "Takano, Kyouhei I wish to speak with you for a moment."

Hearing his name called, out of instinct he bowed to the owner of the voice. "Master Shoma, how can I be of service?"

"We will talk in private come to my office." Kyouhei bowed to his sparring partner and teacher before heading towards Shoma's office.

Once the door was shut in the office, Shoma gave an order. "Takano come attack me with what you got, but make sure not to break anything. Can you do that?"

"I will try my best master Shoma." With that said Kyouhei stealthly charged with a punch. Shoma blocked of the attack. "You have strength Takano but slow." Taking advantage of the close distance Kyouhei tried to knee kick him but Shoma hopped back. "Your reflexes needs work" He tried charging gain and as Shoma made a defensive stance he slid down the floor aiming to get his opponent of balanced. Noticing his change of attack Shoma jumped in time to avoid it and bounced of the wall to reach the opposite side of the room. "That was a good move but needs more speed."

"Come here Takano and try to hit me." Kyouhei did as told but every punch and kick he throws Shoma blocked it. "I have not moved from my position Takano." Kyouhei then realized that his master blocked his blows while staying in the same spot. "Strength and Power are two different things. In battle, you must understand that."

Kyouhei withdrew panting knowing well too much energy has been used. Bowing he pleaded "Please teach me how to manage Strenght and Power master." Shoma smiled "Takano are you sure about your request?"

"I have thought about it master. I realized that protecting and defending is my calling. I have misused it by fighting and hurting people whenever angry. But now with the guidance of Soujiro-san my temper is more controllable. I believe my service to this world is related to this."

"From my experience of reading people, I know you are a good man Takano. Soujiro and my grandmother both have seen your potential. It is the reason why I called you here. To present a proposal that will grant you the ability to be the best you can be. However, sacrifices are needed to the point of self-deprivation to reach the desired results. Are you willing to succumb?"

"Master honestly, I want to hear the terms before agreeing. I have my share of misgivings due to deciding brashly. If I may, upon hearing the terms please give me some time to think it over?"

The elder eyed Kyouhei sternly. "In battle we need to make quick decisions. There should be strong resolve that whatever happens to the choice made will not be regretted. However, this offer is for a long term war so I will grant you time. So I shall start the terms?"

Kyouhei nodded in anticipation. Shoma stated the conditions Kyouhei must meet. Some the younger anticipated, while the other terms seem peculiar and a few are kind of unacceptable. "I will only grant the opportunity if all will be agreed upon, no more, no less. You have a week to give me your answer. So evaluate well."

"I understand master." Kyouhei bowed "Shall I take my leave then?" Shoma waved his hand indicating he may do so. Kyouhei gently closed the door and headed back to the training room. Surprisingly he came across Shigure on the way. "Master Shigure what a surprise."

"When I did not see you at the training hall, I knew that Shoma Chou-nii called for you." Kyouhei kept silent. "Takano he surely gave you an offer right?" Kyouhei nodded. "You know my dear boy every opportunity requires some work. So if you want to achieve something be prepared to work for it."

"Master Shigure, your advise is well considered." Shigure gazed at him strongly. "I know you are being trained to be Sakura's aide. But in the future maybe you could consider being my future wife's butler?"

Kyouhei's heart skipped at beat hearing those words. "To be of service to you master Shigure will be an honor. As long as it is decided upon the Nakashima household I will follow." He tried to sound convincing and unaffected as he could. "Takano, I know Sunako-chan is important to you. If by chance she chooses me, it is the closest you can get. Are willing stay by her side that way?"

Kyouhei breathed in, why is this guy talking nonsense? So what if Sunako marries him? "Master Shigure, lady Nakahara is an important friend to me. I owe her family just as much as the Nakashima's. Even if no one orders me, I will protect her at all costs."

Shigure walked closer to Kyouhei and patted his right shoulder. "I believe you will Takano. That is why I assure you, Shoma Chou-nii's offer is the best in terms of long benefits."

"It seems you are too eager for me to agree with the terms master Shigure? I cannot help but think what is in it for you?" Kyouhei spoke his mind freely. He can't take it anymore. It seems the two brothers are conspiring him to oblige. "Because its best for Sunako-chan, as I said given she chooses me we can protect her both. But if she chooses another and I cannot be by her side, at least I can send you as her butler."

"You are planning to give me away in the future master?" the blonde inquired

Shigure increased his grip on Kyouhei's shoulder. "You will protect her at all cost right Takano? So if we give you away to be by her side no matter who the betrothed is, I will be in good spirits."

"Do you love her that much my lord?" Kyouhei cannot help but ask. "Yes at every fiber of my being." That said Shigure let go of his grip on Kyouhei's shoulders. Turning his back to walk away from the blonde boy he spoke "In the future I might be paired with another. But she will always be special to me. Choose well Takano."

Kyouhei watched Shigure walk away. He could not understand Shigure's deep feelings for Sunako. They barely see each other. His basis is barely memories when they were children. How can he be certain of these feelings of love? Grown-ups are weird.

Kyouhei and Sunako tiredly rode the car together home. Soujiro did not join them that day. He had urgent matters to attend to since Shoma and Shigure are home. Sunako glanced at Kyouhei who was beside her. "Why did Shoma Chou-nii called for you?"

He was surprised she noticed. The thought of her eyeing him during training brought a slight blush. "Some official business I need to decide on until next week."

"It's that confidential?" Sunako meekly continued.

"Yes, sorry."

Sunako decided to let it go. Unconsciously she moved a few centimeters away from the boy. Kyouhei noticed the girl distancing. He mental cursed the situation. It would not be wise to share the details Shoma-sama gave him. Getting inputs from others might cloud his judgment. More than anything this needs to be decided purely by his preference. But part of him did not want her to drift away. The distance may be in centimeters, but considering how much they have gone through, it represent miles as their internal resolves are concerned. He was not going to let her move away that easily.

"I'm tired" the boy declared and to the girls surprise he took the liberty to lie on her lap. Eyes covered with his right arm he muttered. "What are you doing?" she shrieked

"Wake me up when we're home." He said with finality. He could sense her sigh in defeat. His position provided healing to his aching joints. Since the girl did not protest, leaning to the right back facing her, he kept eyes closed. There was no need for her to sense his nervousness. He also did not want her prying more about what Shoma-sama said. He just wants to lay on her lap, savor the moment and rest. "_Sunako please think don't less of me. " _he pleadingly thought.

As if hearing his mind, Sunako gently touched his head and gave him a scalp massage. "You worked hard." The sensation brought an intense feeling he could not fathom. Hopefully she did not notice his momentarily loss of breath.

"At the end of this week .." she paused thinking how to continue "At the end of this week when you make your decision. Maybe some part of it we won't understand. If that happens and you cannot justify it fully for now.." the girl breathed in deeply, her hand shifted to rest on his shoulder. "If it's really what you think is best, in the future when all is done I am sure we will understand." Kyouhei opened his eyes, shifting position so he could directly look at her face. Her lovely features softly looking at him. She carried on saying "So in advance I am apologizing that I made you feel bad."

Her hand touched his cheek tenderly a faint smile on her face. He could see longing in her eyes. But what can he say? As an assurance he is paying attention, he reached for the hand touching his cheek. He returned the smile to her. "Thanks, will keep that in mind as I stand by that decision."

"Go to sleep, Kyouhei." Sunako delicately ushered. It was one of those rare moments she would address him by name. Closing his eyes, the amount of relief on what she said made him relax. At least now he knows that whatever he chooses she will be supportive. Knowing this he gained resolve that he can do Shoma's Rule number one. Earn the full trust of the people closest to your heart. It will connect your feelings regardless of the situation, to the point of blindly they will believe in you. He is thankful to Sunako for affirming that.

They have arrived home and Sunako was going to hear straight to the kitchen. "Hey can I help you with dinner? Soujiro-san has thought me a thing or two now." She handed him an apron. "You can cook the rice." Nodding he wore the apron and prepared the rice and loaded it to the cooker. "Anything else Nakahara?"

"Wash and peel those vegetables." was the next instruction. Kyouhei eyed the produced she took out of the fridge. "Today is the day I will start eating carrots."

Sunako was surprised with the declaration. "I have to take care of my health and wellbeing right?" the boy responded to her confused face. That said Kyouhei got confident he can accomplish the second rule. Do not be picky with food. In the battle field keeping fueled is all that matters.

Kyouhei was true to his word. His male housemates were in awe that he ate the carrots in front of them. Of course there were uncomfortable facial expressions in his part. He will get the hang of it in no time.

"Kyouhei, Noi told me that the girls in school have noticed your temperament change. They are very pleased of your calmer and cooler persona. And what is surprising, due to this tranquility they don't want to disturb you anymore. They would rather admire you from afar. Isn't it great news?" Takenaga shared.

"So that's why the volume of love letters decreased. The flocking at the front gate too is less severe. It's great news congratulations Kyouhei!" Yuki cheered.

"Still be careful of some crazies." Ranmaru warned. "The decent ones will leave you alone, but the crazy ones might get more obsessed."

Kyouhei smirked at the good news. He actually noticed it two months ago. Hearing the confirmation for others makes it more meaningful. With the demeanor he is displaying now, it looks like rule number three is accomplished. Create a lovely persona that is so charming people won't suspect you. He still has half way to go before the big decision.

"Aren't you going to say anything Kyouhei?" Yuki inquired.

"Honestly, I am just happy my hard work paid off. At the start, it was so tiring and frustrating as if I will burst." The blonde confessed. "But is all in the past now."

"How did you endure it?" the brunette asked

Kyouhei was caught off guard with the question. How did he? The days of tiredly getting home flashed his mind. Every time almost with no fail he takes that detour to find comfort. He recalled the many horror movies, shared ice cream and gentle conversations in the dark. Her normal speaking voice is enough to calm him. Even from afar at school, her bright eyes and gentle smile encourage him. Considering these things doubt came over about complying with rule number four. Be independent, live out of your comfort zone. This house is a refuge he can't let it go yet.

"Kyouhei are you okay? You spaced out with Takenaga's question." Yuki expressed with concern.

"I was thinking of the answer. All that came to mind is this house and the people in it. When you guys shared future plans, I wanted to make one too. I always thought my face was the source of my bad luck. In truth it may be a factor, but it was my anger issues that made me go deep. You guys never got tired of being patient with me. I guess it rubbed on and pushed me to be better."

"Kyouhei that was so sweet of you to say." Yuki said teary eyed.

"I must say, you have become a smooth talker. You can woo women soon enough." Ranmaru teased

"We are proud of you Kyouhei. When the time comes we need to live independently. Surely you can hold off on your own." Takenaga reassured.

"Yeah, hope I could" Kyouhei rubbed the back of his neck. "That was so intense."

"So what do you want in the future Kyouhei?" Yuki curiously asked.

"I like my job right now. Not to brag but I do possess formidable strength. Instead of using it to fight aimlessly, I want to use it to protect people. Going the path of a self-defense master will be a fitting option for me."

"It is a brave choice Kyouhei. The path you want to choose will be difficult. Like the samurai's the discipline would be intense. Sacrifices will be a norm, I advise to get a grip on your temper." Takenaga replied.

"Kyouhei, your life enjoyment will be limited. You were never the one to indulge in crowds, can't blame you. However can you really live in total isolation? To prepare for that you need to go somewhere foreign and start over so you can find yourself again." Ranmaru clarified.

"I understand the risks of the choice. So please cheer me on as try to find my way." The blonde requested.

"You know Kyouhei, there will be times your decisions will not be fully understood by us. If we won't agree immediately but intentions are pure, though it hurts, a truce can be made. Let's all be strong together." Yuki declared.

Kyouhei decided to help Sunako with the dishes after dinner. She still has that habit of eating alone. The reason being much exposure to them might mess the food up. He girl did not want her bloody nose to spoil the meal. "When do you think it's possible to join us at the table?" the boy asked.

"I need to take it slow. Maybe when the new school year starts?"

"Take your time, so far the progress you showed is good. Going out in well-lit places, interacting with people, smiling at gatherings and making great conversations it's remarkable. " Kyouhei smirked. "At first it was only master Shigure and master Kyouya vying for you. Now I could hear some guys at the training hall talk about you. They just can't make a move since you are kind of branded as Nakashima property already." He sounded teasing, but after realizing what he just said a feeling of uneasiness enveloped him. "Nakahara, sorry about the last statement. I did not mean to objectify you. " was his nervous follow up.

"I understand what you mean. Actually not only Auntie, Mom, Dad, Gradparents, my whole clan is asking me who do I prefer between Shi ji-nii and Kyo san-nii. But it's too early for that just yet. I want to do things for myself before giving it to someone else."

"How do you plan to push them off? You have ties with that clan, how will you buy time to prevent answering prematurely?" Kyouhei pressed on.

"After the school ends, I am asked to go to Hokkaido for a family gathering. Everyone will be there. I will tell them my stand and wish not to be given into engagement too soon. I don't know if it's going to be enough but it's worth a try."

"Do you think.." Kyouhei paused "Your family will accept if in the future that you choose for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

Kyouhei intensely stared in Sunako's eyes. How can he say it? Would he be betraying his masters for insinuating an idea in her head? But it is not about them. It's about her becoming happy and fulfilled in the future. Bold he asked. "If you choose someone else to love and spend the rest of your life with?"

The way he released the words was so gentle. As if he was shy to suggest the idea. Sunako smiled and not breaking eye contact with him answered. "If they see him equal or more than qualified I believe it won't be a problem." Sunako turned away from him to reach for a drying towel. "Father made it clear when he thought we were dating a year ago. I couldn't believe he gave away to you like that so easily. Of course it was just a mistake. We are not dating then." Sunako remained not looking at the boy. What she said was kind of embarrassing. "Hey, I just used that as an example, my family is not picky on social status. Don't get the wrong idea."

Kyouhei held Sunako's shoulder and pulled her turn around. He could feel his face burning. She also has a blush on her face. Both their breathing was ragged by intensity of aura they are exuding. He pulled her forward and enveloped her in his arms. He did not speak but indulged in the warmth they shared. He felt her relax and buried herself further in is arms. The male's height advantage only enabled her to hug his waist. At that point Kyouhei Takano made a decision. He wanted her. It cannot be certain since when. But right now there is no other thing he would ever want. He knows, he should be a man worthy of her. There is still has a long way to go, but today he swore silently to the girl in his arms. He will be a better man for her. Someone she can really on, somebody who will protect her, a man she can be proud of. This is going to help him push forward for rule number five. Know and understand the goal. Give it all you got to accomplish it.

"What has gotten into you Kyouhei?" Sunako whispered. She tried to slowly pull away. He was not yet ready to let go. He tightened his grip which made the girl gasp. "Just a little longer please." To achieve rule number five he has to triumph over rule number four. Damn this is going to be troublesome for a long haul.

The week passed by in a blink of an eye. Both he and Sunako were at the front gate of the training building. "Today is the day you answer Shoma Chou-nii right?" he nodded and kept silent. "I trust you with your decision." Sunako said encouragingly. He glanced at the girl who was also looking back at him. Smiling he replied "And I am thankful for your understanding, even if the odds are indefinite."

**Author's note:**

Thank you for keeping it up with this story. In the previous chapter I was not able to explain the nicknames Sunako gave the Nakashima men. It is based in on an article that I read that the Japanese called the hierarchy of brothers in this order: Chounan, Jinan and Sannan.

Then I added the Niisan which means older brother. So we have Chou-nii, Ji-nii and San-nii.

Thanks for reading and for those who review its boosts up my confidence every time. Until the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9:School and Rental Over

**"Chapter 9: School and Rental Over"**

Kyouhei stood once again inside Shoma Nakashima's office. Considering all options he has come to a decision. The road to accomplish the desires results is troublesome. He actually lacked the savvy to explain why he chose such. But it was all in the matter of trusting instincts. It brought comfort that his friends promised that even if they don't understand now, then can work it out later. At least he can expect forgiveness given that he will need it.

"Master Shoma, I accept your offer please fill me in the details."

Shoma smirked in amusement. This is going to be very interesting. Kyouhei is still young. His lack of parental love and anger issues made him a complex character. Soujiro did a good job at getting his temper at bay, but how deep is it really controlled? This challenge is something he will carefully look on. Shoma took out a piece of paper.

Kyouhei eyed item handed to him. It's a contract where the five rules of Shoma is stated:

1\. Earn the full trust of the people closest to your heart.

2\. Do not be picky with food. In the battle field keeping fueled is all that matters.

3\. Create a lovely persona that is so charming people won't suspect you.

4\. Be independent, live out of your comfort zone.

5\. Know and understand the goal. Give it all you got to accomplish it.

Then underneath it are the tasks he is to fulfill. Kyouhei sighed, growing up is really tough. The required items were as follows:

1\. One week after school ends, Kyouhei Takano must take all his belongings and leave the Nakahara mansion.

2\. Upon leaving the Nakahara mansion, Kyouhei Takano is to take all his things to the institute of the visually impaired dormitory. He is to transfer to this school until he graduates high school.

3\. The remaining days of summer vacation prior to senior year of high school shall be spent on Krav Maga training in Israel.

4\. Kyouhei Takano is required to attend University studies and graduate with a degree.

5\. Upon residing in the dormitory, weekends will be allocated to outdoor self-defense training in the school grounds.

6\. During University studies, Kyouhei Takano shall reside in the Nakashima household. Or in any other Nakashima property may it be in or outside Japan.

7\. Kyouhei Takano shall oblige to attend social functions that require his expertise. However, his wish to not be presented as a consort but a butler shall be honored.

8\. Kyouhei Takano's time off in in the University shall be allotted to self-defense studies be it local or abroad.

9\. Given that Kyouhei Takano decides to quit, he is not liable to payback anything incompliance to the previous agreement.

After scheming through conditions the blonde boy looked at his master. "Master Shoma, I am still allowed to talk to my friends' right?" The elder nodded. "Of course, as long as you excel in you do you can see them at your free time." Kyouhei lifted the paper. "With the conditions here, it looks like I will barely have free time."

"It's a matter of priorities Takano. The sooner you get this done, the earlier your freedom will be." Was the stern reply.

"A college education plus my senior year is five years master Shoma." The younger bluntly said.

"You are friends with Mine's niece right?" the younger boy nodded. "What does she have to do with this master Shoma?"

"Kyouhei, know how she can fight right? That girl can beat hawks with physical abilities alone. Intelligence wise not considering math she is at genius level. Culture wise have you heard her play the piano? That girl is even friends with the snow spirit in Hokkaido. And let's be honest looks wise with enough confidence she will be as dazzling as her aunt and mother. I have a strong feeling she will succeed as a pathologist."

"What does her achievements and status has anything to do with me master Shoma?" Kyouhei sort of felt irritated. Is he being compared to Sunako?

"Kyouhei I know Shigure talked to you. He made a request right?" the boy nodded. "As a butler you should be as good as your future master. I know with fine tuning you can be better than Sunako. There were times she defeated you right? Did you know the reason why?"

Kyouhei recalled then instances Sunako beat him. In that swimming competition at school she bested her time despite not wanting to swim. That fishing challenge for tuna in order to get an old woman's favor she won it too. The sports fest challenge, she was head to head with him too. Whenever they beat up bad guys they are at par too. How is she better? "I don't know master Shoma, how can she beat me?"

"She is stubborn and refuses to give up. Sunako applies rule number five a lot right?" Kyouhei remained silent. "I designed the program so that you can best her Kyouhei. Let's face it, due to your anger issues your will is lessened. If at extreme conditions it can be managed, you will be a worthy protector for her. Sunako has temperament issues too, that is why you have to support her on that."

"Master Shoma, why are you and master Shigure thinking of the possibility that Ms. Sunako will choose someone else? And why bother for her welfare if she does not marry into the family?"

"Shigure and Kyouya loves Sunako deeply. Even if she chooses another, as men of valor we Nakashima's will protect what we love. "Shoma stated simply.

"Isn't that betraying the other person they will choose to marry in the future Master?"

"We love at different levels Takano. Sunako as heiress to the Nakahara fortune will undergo immense difficulties. Ever since the beginning of time, we the Nakashima's have supported them. Our bonds are deeper than business relations or cultural tradition. In a spiritual point of view our families are soul mates, we cannot exist without the other. I am sorry to have to burden you this Takano. But as our contract states you can quit anytime."

"Master Shoma, based on your explanation refusal or giving up is synonymous to abandoning Ms. Sunako. She is an important friend to me. As said before I will protect her at all cost."

"And all cost includes my terms Takano, so do you accept?"

Kyouhei grinned. He will not lose to the horror girl turned lady. She can be stubborn for her own good sometimes. He will make sure she finds happiness, success and security because.. He paused his thoughts, because what? Because she is a special friend who tries hard for him too. Convincing himself with the reason Kyouhei signed the contract. He has a lot of explaining to do with his friends later.

Kyouhei was again alone with Sunako on the trip back home. His mind was in turmoil if the topic of his choice should be brought up. He glanced at her direction. She was seating close to the window looking outside. Was she unconsciously giving him space in order to speak up? Breathing in he decided to break the silence. "Ahem, I finalized my choice with master Shoma. It seems my time at the mansion will be limited." Sunako stared at him. "You're time is limited as it is now. What do you mean? Are you moving out?"

Kyouhei was surprised that her intuition was correct. "Yeah a week after school ends." He decided to keep the school transfer as a confession for another day. "I have to go directly to Hokkaido too at that same time. When I get back you won't be there anymore." The girl replied.

"I see. A grand family reunion?" Kyouhei pushed on. "Yes, I will be turning eighteen. My family wants me to have a debut party."

"Would that include potential marriage partner meet ups?" the boy somewhat bitterly asked.

"I don't know. But if there are, I am not accepting any proposals soon." The girl replied. "I have my life ahead me. Marriage is not an option for the next ten years."

" Nakahara.." Kyouhei paused. "You are the type to marry for love right?" He flushed at the question he looked away from her.

"I don't know how it feels to be in love yet. But I would prefer that he loves me just as much." She gave out a sigh. "However, I don't know if I am loveable. My liking of scary stuff could push people away once they know me. Then they will find out that I am a fake lady." Sunako looked down and tried to compose herself. She is yet to be convinced of her new found beauty and character.

"You are you. As long as you stay true to yourself and be presentable. I am sure many will be happy to love you." Kyouhei commented. Taking a breath he looked at the girl. "And besides, Master Shigure and master Kyouya are already interested in you. I think they are great people. If you decide to choose one of them no one will disagree."

"You are now loyal to your masters now Kyouhei? You're beginning to sound like their esteemed butler."

"Think whatever of it Ms. Nakahara. I'll be happily of service to you too." The boy remarked.

The drive home consisted of chitchats of the expectations of the debut party. The Nakahara's are quite traditional. Sunako is expected to wear a kimono at her introduction. Then change into an evening gown when the meal is served. This is to make her comfortable with dancing after dinner. She is expected to do a speech about future goals and gratitude to the guest. The girl is also expecting a list of who's who in the party so she won't miss the important people. The occasion is mentally draining.

"Can you handle all of it Nakahara?" Kyouhei asked as they got off the car.

"I have no choice but to do so." The girl replied. "I did aim to be a full pledge lady without losing myself right?"

"I am going straight to my room. It's been a long day you should rest too." The girl acknowledged the suggestion. They parted ways and as Kyouhei was near the room, he was surprised to see Ranmaru by the door. What could the resident play boy want with him?

"You did not go to her room today. You had an argument?" Ranmaru asked teasingly.

"No just tired." Was all the blonde could answer.

"You don't want to talk with her any further is that it? Are you keeping something Kyouhei?"

"Why are you here Ranmaru?"

"You told us last week that the Nakashima's had a proposal. Now back from training you are avoiding alone time with Sunako. So I am assuming you agreed on something that she did not particularly like. Hence this distance."

Kyouhei wonder if he really is this transparent to his friends. "Us and the rest of the boys later in my room after five minutes. " With that he entered the door and closed it. Ranmaru with shuffling shoulders went on his way. Kyouhei even managed to order him call Yuki and Takenaga. Well friends need to be supportive.

On the dot the three boys gathered in Kyouhei's room. Kyohei was sitting on the bed together with Yuki while Ranmaru and Takenaga opted to sit on the floor. "So why you called us here Kyouhei?" The shortest boy asked.

"I am to explain my current deal with the Nakashima's. But before I spill you all have to swear that no one else will know. Not even your girlfriends got that?" Kyoehei declared. The other boys nodded and Kyouhei forwarded his hand, the gesture lead the other three to place their hands on top of his as a form of pact. "This we swore as brothers." Takenaga declared.

Kyouhei explained that he has to leave the mansion a week after school ends. All summer will be dedicated to the Krav Maga training in Israel. As soon as school starts senior year will be spent on the institute for the blind. When he gets to the university he will be living with the Nakashima's. He honestly said his concern with the schedule lined up, even if it's not forbidden to see friends the reality is impossible. But he took the bait, there was no way to access these things if he will not play along.

"That is what difficult for being a commoner right Kyouhei? But maybe when things settle down we can make time." Yuki consoled.

"It will be difficult really. But I will going to Paris, Yuki wil transfer to Kansia and Takenaga is going to the US. So if you are busy you won't miss us that much." Ranmaru teased.

"They did say you can quit and not be obliged to pay right? Take all you can and once all that is need is rounded up make your decision." Takenaga added in.

"Thanks for the support guys. Hopefully things go well." Kyouhei expressed in relief.

"Why can't you tell Sunako that?" Ranmaru refreshed his question. "It sounds harmless to me. Why can't you tell her? She will most likely study abroad for pathology anyway."

Kyouhei kept silent why can't he tell her? "Guys you know that Aunty was one of the first persons who ever cared about me. Being welcomed in this house was the only time I got security. Sunako-chan came and took care of us. I mean everything from meals, laundry and cleaning. I virtually paid them almost zero. But after all this, leaving this house and switching to my employer.." He paused thinking of a way how to make it sound logical. "I feel like leaving this house, is just like me turning my back on their kindness. As if I made a one hundred and eighty because the Nakashima's are paying me."

"So in short you want to pay them back or do something for them Kyouhei?" Yuki clarified.

The blonde nodded. But how can he pay the Nakahara's who practically has more than he can ever have in his lifetime. "It's quite obvious I cannot offer tem anything. And in the past I was really a pain specially to Sunako-chan."

"Kyouhei, I don't think Auntie and Sunako will mind if you choose to be a better person. It is best to tell them in advance. Who knows if they knew they will ask you the favor you want to give them." Takenaga explained.

"Takenaga is right Kyouhei. Just tell them the deal you made with the Nakashima's. I honestly have a hunch that maybe Aunty knows this already. Their families are close. She is bound to see this coming." Ranmaru encouraged.

Kyouhei dropped to the bed. He really needs to talk to Aunty and Sunako soon. Until now they have no idea of what Aunt Mine's phone number is. She calls based on whim same as her visits. He must grab his chance when the opportunity comes.

"I will talk to Aunty first then Sunako." The blonde declared.

His friends agreed and silently they knew why he would speak to the girl last. It is really hard to part with someone important even if it's temporary. With a smile on their faces, they offered words of encouragements and well wishes for the boy's future adventures. Being left in the room Kyouhei allowed succumbed to sleep.

The next day started normally. However as Kyouhei was to leave for work, he saw Sunako waiting by the shoe lockers. He kept eye contact as he changed to outdoor shoes. She was intently looking at him too. "This year you don't owe Aunty rent right?" the girl commented. He responded with a yes and the female continued. "After your training, are you coming back?" He froze at the question. He was not ready to answer her yet. "I know the Nakashima in depth trainings once started will take years to finish. It's not just a lesson but a lifestyle. So if you are going this path, you will most likely not come back soon." Sunako finished.

Kyouhei sighed. She knew his situation but why? "How do you know?" he was all he can muster.

"Both my parents, graduated from that discipline. I was asked to do so too after middle school. I was supposed to stay in Hokkaido but things happened and plans changed."

"Where you supposed to train with one of my Masters?" the boy inquired.

"I was supposed to be with Shigure Ji-nii." Kyouhei muttered "I see" and kept silent. The girl loced eyes with him again. "I am I correct Kyouhei?"

She called him by name. This conversation is just so heavy breathing is beginning to feel difficult. In defeat he mustered. "Yes you are. I have to leave the house and this school."

"You have a week before leaving right?" the girl inquired. He nodded in confirmation. "Can I ask a favor Kyouhei?" His eyes widened, she barely asks for favors. But he is all ears on this one. "Tell me Sunako, I will do my best to accomplish it."

The girl smiled meekly "When I visit the ancestral home, can you accompany me?" Her request made him blush. Why is she taking him to meet her family?

"The debut party being planned, they might assign an escort. I do not know if I can make it with an unfamiliar person. So if I want to make it out of this party, it is better if it's you. I know you hate escorting on parties. Is it okay?"

Kyouhei kept silent. She is comfortable with him. Not Master Shigure nor master Kyouya only him. His heart began to swell and a smile crept on his face. How can he refuse? He already said he would accomplish it right? "It would be an honor to be by your side Sunako."

Sunako smiled back. The girl kept talking about telling her parents and aunt about it. She said that he need not worry about the attire. More likely they will be dressing him up with a Yukata. For the transportation the two of them cn take the commercial flight or one of Aunty's private jets. She realls her grandmother not being much of a strict woman whenever she chooses friends. However she barely remembers cousins coming from her grandfather and grandmother's siblings.

"What does your family do Sunako?" the boy asked. He had always been curious where they got their fortune.

"From what I know, since the shogunate times our clan owns a huge amount of land. Then when feudal japan ended, our ancestors focused on farming, recreational facilities such as onsens and medicine and entered trading. When the modern day came in my grandfather was a doctor, my grandmother was an accountant. Together with grandfather's brother and sister, one of each the manages ski resorts, hotels and department stores in Hokkaido. Aunt Mine pioneered in the fashion business overseas and when she got married acquired an oil company. Dad is managing and expanding the e-commerce from Japan to Africa and Europe. Mom makes sure he doesn't overwork. You saw how extreme he could be."

Most of what he was already told by Soujiro. But its different hearing it from her. "Wow you guys are really loaded. How did the Nakashima's fit in?" the blonde inquired more.

"They have always been protecting us since the shogunate."

"Where there intermarriages? Like was there a branch of the Nakashima's that united with a Nakahara?" the boy pressed on.

"In the past, both heirs always male so the main branches have no intermarriages. From what I know, maybe it was fifty years ago and the blood relation now is too far from us the main branch of the Nakahara."

Kyouhei recalled that Sunako was called the heiress. Meaning for the first time in years a female will the head of the Nakahara's. Which possibly explains why Shigure is protective of her. No matter how strong, Sunako is still a lady. "You have a lot of work lined up for you right Sunako?"

"I really don't want to think about it yet. But yeah there is a lot."

The conversation ended and both kept silent until the training was reached. "Congratulations on ending your rental problems by the end of the year." The girl stated out of the blue. "Hopefully with all the things that need to change I can get through it well."

Sunako faced him, she was not smiling but there was a bright glint in her eyes. "I will be awaiting the day you make it Kyouhei."

"Thanks, I am happy you are going to wait for me."


	10. Chapter 10: Coldest Summer

Its been a awhile finally I got to update!

Thank you to everyone who has read and appreciated this work.

To those who reviewed, I am so full of gratitude.

I will continue to do my best and see it that I get this done till the end. ^_~

**"Chapter 10: Coldest Summer"**

Mori high school has been bombarded by mysteries the past school year. As the academic year ends many anticipate if the pleasant progress will continue the next year. The greatest of them all, Sunako Nakahara had stopped being scary. It was a subtle occurrence but phenomenal nonetheless. Initially the girl stopped wearing a beanie and combed her hair. She didn't have make-up on except for lip gloss to keep lips moisturized. But seeing more of her face, people began to notice how healthy her skin is. Her facial features are also commendable. She had unique violet eyes, an aristocratic nose, small lips and defined chin. After the appearance change, her academic status improved too. Who would have thought the day would come she is in second spot next to Takenaga Oda? Her appearance improved accompanied by study habits. It gave her a more sociable attitude. She started to smile, cater to inquiries and join conversations. Due to her friendlier persona, Sunako's popularity rocketed to rival Noi's. It reached to a point they were compared. Some say Sunako is well-rounded person than Noi. The former scary girl is smart, athletic, a culinary genius, brave, beautiful and independent. Truly a fine lady has graced Mori High.

Another resident of the Nakahara mansion also showed great progress this year. Kyouhei Takano remained as handsome as he is with better grades. He was not at top ten level but from bottom to the middle of the pack it was an achievement. The man also displayed a calmer demeanor now. His anger issues have been effectively controlled. This new Zen of him made everyone want to protect his peace. In effect people started giving him space. Instead of trying to get close to him, crowds began to get contented observing from afar. This new found freedom further gave the boy a thankful heart. In effect it encouraged him to pursue what is intended to be done. Aside from that, he got to keep his job for more than six months. A feat never accomplished in all his seventeen years on earth. Because of this job, he can also proudly say that being broke is foreign to him now.

"It's the last day of the school year, we should have a party!" Noi suggested enthusiastically inside the cafeteria.

"Sunako and Kyouhei will be leaving for Hokkaido tomorrow. Will that be okay?" Ranmaru inquired.

"I really don't want a fuss guys." The blonde boy confessed. "But if we are just going to eat and not stay up late we can make it work." At the back of Kyouhei's mind he might as well get through with it. After Hokkaido he won't be seeing his friends often.

"That means you have no work this afternoon? What good timing. But what time will you be heading for Hokkaido tomorrow? " Yuki inquired.

"Aunty said she pick up time is six o' clock am. It's very early." The blonde boy confirmed.

"We must not tire Sunako-chan of cooking. Might as well grab some take outs to maximize time." Takenaga suggested.

The group agreed to get chicken and pizza for takeout. They accompanied it with some soda and ice cream too. Ranmaru called up Tamao to join and she happily obliged. In the mansion while eating the conversation revolved on Sunako's upcoming debut party. Kyouhei's training trip information was not mentioned just as he requested. As for the party, Aunty has given him her blessing. She was up the roof upon knowing Kyouhei will be escorting Sunako.

"It's so sad we cannot go Sunako-chan." Tamao regrettably stated. "It would be great to see you in complete elegance."

The party had a strict guest list. Only immediate family and chosen clans of prestige were invited. As Sunako predicted the guest list contains possible marriage partners for her. Most of the elite families invited have sons whose ages range from her age to ten years older. It's going to be stressful to keep up the lovely lady facade.

"What are you going wear Sunako-chan?" Noi excitedly asked. " Send me a selfie immediately once you're dolled up."

Sunako is expecting a Kimono. Aunt Mine would take care of that, along with the hair stylist and make-up artist. She was thinking if there are contact lenses available that can protect her eyes from flash photography. Definitely after her debut paparazzi will have an interest in her. Modeling agencies will ask her to sign up or charities will ask her to attend events. The thought of so much socialization is beginning to drain her. Can she really pull it off?

Noticing her troubled face, Ranmaru said in a sing song voice. "Whatever Sunako-chan wears it will be fabulous. So don't fret about it. Are you excited Kyouhei?"

The blonde was surprised to where the conversation was redirected. He refused to comment. His feelings about the upcoming trip are jumbled. There is nervousness to meet her family. The pressure of making a good impression is making him nauseous. The family might not be a snob, but still they will be judging him right? Can he be dignified enough to stand by her side and appear as a gentleman? There is so much running in his mind, he might not be able to sleep tonight.

"This party is going to be draining for me. I don't want to socialize too much or I will get dizzy. I am considering dancing with people I am familiar with to avoid conversations." The brunette with a tired voice explained.

"So you are planning to avoid socialization? Just in case nobody familiar comes then Kyouhei has to dance with you?" Takenaga inquisitively responded.

The people of the room were all ears on this inquiry. Is Sunako planning to dance the night away with Kyouhei? Does it mean she has finally admitted his presence make her comfortable? And since Kyouhei accepted, knowing him having a hate for consort duties, means he considers Sunako an exception?

Sunako sighed. There is no sense in evading this question. Kyouhei deserves to know too. In a week he will going to Israel for who knows how long. A fact her female friends have yet to know. Then they will be both too busy to meet up. And in the future at official events if he comes as Sakura's butler, they cannot readily talk.

"I may have changed the past months, but I am still me. I need someone by my side to calm me down. The only option given was to choose an escort. So I chose the person I know who can understand me best."

There was silence in the room after Sunako finished. She was able to say it without blushing but her heart was palpitating. Her eyes glanced at the blonde boy who was equally in a trance. Would he say something in return? Is she going to like what he will say?

"Kyouhei can understand you best." Noi stated in a gentle tone. Soon a smile spread across her face with glistening eyes she lunged at Sunako for a hug. "Congratulations on finally recognizing your feelings." They happily looked over Kyouhei. "Kyouhei say something."

Kyouhei fidgeted. He wants to desperately say the correct words now. He only has definitely a week to be with her. After this they will be under the mercy of time. So might as well build good memories. "I am honored to accompany and support you. Let's do our best." It was the safest answer he could muster.

Sunako nodded and smiled. Kyouhei felt his face warming up. The knowing smiles of their friends were also not helping. However, thank goodness they did not tease them. Maybe it's their way of being considerate of knowing it will be a big week for them tomorrow. To break the heavy atmosphere Ranmaru said in jest. "Guys after this debut we are having free rent."

"Yes free rent!" Takenaga and Yuki both said in celebrated unison.

"While Sunako-chan and Kyouhei will be away for a week let's go to the new Onsen our company has opened." Ranmaru invited the remaining teens. "From there we can celebrate with them in spirit."

"That is a great idea Ranmaru." Yuki stated excitedly. "Everyone can come right?"

The entire non-Hokkaido bound agreed in unison. After the party, Kyouhei and Sunako were urged not to help cleaning up. Both were encouraged to recheck the things to be packed and sleep early. As the two walk towards their room, Sunako gave Kyouhei pointers about Hokkaido weather. It may be summer there but it's still chillier than Tokyo. Cardigans or light sweaters will come in handy especially for evenings. The main house of the Nakahara's is located within a forest. Practically the matriarch owns the mountain and valley.

Sunako observed Kyouhei if he is unfazed of what she shared. He is practically aware how affluent the Nakashima's are so witnessing riches don't bother him. Being the no nonsense type of person he is it just indicates how less significant it it to him. She decided not to pry about his opinions on wealth, as long as he is confortable it is okay.

As they reached the front of the girl's room, Kyouhei broke his silence. "Are they bothered you chose a plain guy for an escort?"

Sunako swayed her head to indicate no. Sighing at her gesture Kyohei continued. "I guess it's just an escort duty so no biggie. What would matter is a marriage prospect right?"

Sunako gripped the knob on the door. "Why are you all so keen on marriage?" She felt anxiety, there are so many things to do, why is her being a lady limited to this? "I have dreams, this is why I rejected being a lady before. So many expectations that is unnecessary." She vehemently uttered. Her brows furrowed leading to a frown. And she could not help but tears of frustration were released from her eyes.

Kyouhei touched her softly on the head with his right hand. Eyes hidden by his bangs, the boy tried to comfort the distressed lady. "I am sorry. I did not mean to make you feel bad." He moved his body closer. "At least you will be seeing your family. They will be so glad to witness how much you have progressed. I am proud of it too."

Kyouhei pushed the door open and ushered Sunako to go in. As her foot stepped in the room, the boy withdrew his distance. Looking back, the girl saw the lad walk towards his room. She went in and closed the door gently. Her heart was beating so fast recalling their distance earlier. He said he was proud of her. She could feel her cheeks grow warm with the sincerity of those words.

Kyouhei lay face down on his bed. He will be leaving his friends soon. Picking up his phone, he decided to make an email message for each. He will send it once he boards the plane for Israel. He might as well send one to his parents. They might be in an estranged position, but they are his only family. Maybe one day, they can actually make it happen. His eyes soon felt drowsy after finishing the fourth email draft. He allowed sleep to take over and welcomed the much needed rest.

The Sunday sky was still dark when Aunt Mine's jet came over the house. The older lady practically dragged the two teens and told them just to carry undergarments, the other things were taken cared of. Settled in their seats Sebastian served breakfast while Aunty filled them in the details.

They will be heading straight to the main mansion. Sunako is expected to join the family for lunch and private time with her parents at night. Kyouhei will be staying in a guest cabin outside the main house. Kyouhei can do whatever he wants until Wednesday night the time of the ball. Sunako on the other hand has to go to a family portrait photo session on Monday. A private family dinner follows. Tuesday she will be attending a family business meeting in the morning and at the afternoon a corporate one via video call. Wednesday she will be briefed about the party program, then get ready after lunch. Kyouhei will meet up with her at five in the afternoon and the official debut time will be at six o'clock in the evening.

Sunako inquired of what is left to do on Thursday till Sunday. Aunty looked over her phone and revealed Sunako is expected to go hiking with Shigure and Kyouya Nakashima. Sakura will not be coming along. The official Nakashima representative to the party are the two brothers. On Friday her grandmother wants to spend with together. Sunako is requested to play the Chopin pieces specially Ballad 1 after they have lunch. On Saturday Aunty wants her to get a new wardrobe from the summer collection they will be releasing soon. She was encouraged to have dinner every day with her parents since they will be leaving Saturday night. Sunako's Mom will be joining them on choosing her clothes. Her Dad will follow to have supper with them. On Sunday, she is expected to have breakfast with her grandmther to talk about future plans. They will be leaving Hokkaido after lunch so Kyouhei can catch his evening flight to Israel.

Sunako's eyes widened. Kyouhei is leaving on Sunday night? With her packed schedule, they won't be having time to do something meaningful like watching the latest horror dvd she bought along. "Aunty, that is quite a handful for me. But for him, there is nothing to do?" Mine smirked at Sunako's question.

"Well if it's any consolation your Dad wants to train him while you're busy. Kyouhei, make yourself available always and easy to contact, Sunako's Mom wants a word with you too." The blonde boy only nodded. So much for spending his final week with her. Somethings really can't be helped.

"Can he come along? Like in the hiking or clothes shopping? I can't take him to grandma but he can come at those other schedules?" The girl inquired.

"You have to ask Shigure and Kyouya for the hiking. You know how possesive they are with you. Plus it might be awkward for Kyouhei going on a casual trip with his bosses. As for Saturday I have no issues of him tagging along." the elder replied

Kyouhei straightened up and spoke. "I guess my meals will be served in my cabin, I cannot go to the main house unless the actual party starts right?" Aunty nodded. "Well that is how outsiders are treated I guess. I am still thankful I get to stay inside the compound."

"I did not want you to feel unwelcomed." Aunt Mine replied "It's the best arrangement I can do for you."

"Believe me Aunty I am thankful. I know how wealthy family rules for commoners are. I am a butler in training."

"But you did not come as a servant, you are invited as my friend." Sunako interrupted.

Kyouhei took the final bite of his breakfast. He stood up and patted Sunako's head. " I m happy you think of it like that." He moved is gazed to Aunty. "Aunty, where can I take a snooze?"

Sebastian ushered Kyouhei where he can take a nap. As he walked out the door, Sunako was still looking down on her unfinished meal. "Sunako-chan its the best I could do. At least he is with you, wouldn't it be harder if you came back not seeing him again?"

"Aunty he is leaving in a week's time. Most likely we won't be seeing each other until I graduate from the university. It's just strange. I am used to seeing him everyday. I am accustomed to doing things for him. Now things are going to change."

"It's party of maturity Sunako. When Darling left me, I had difficulty moving on. I drowned myself in parties and work. But when you and the boys resided in the house, even if I am not always there I felt whole again. In time you will find your balance."

After an hour they have arrived at the airport. It took another hour drive to get to the Nakahara ancestral home. It was double the Nakashima house, and given that the mountain and valley is part of the property its twenty times larger. Servants greeted them as they went out the limo. Kyouhei was ushered by Sebastian to his cabin. Sunako was assisted by a maid to her room.

Kyouhei decided to get some fresh air after placing his bags in his room. He could see the Main house, it was so near yet so far. He glanced at one of the windows of the house was open. To his surprise and relief, Sunako leaned on the window. Her room is just across his cabin. At least he could see her if she looks out. He continued to stare at her direction hoping she would see him. And as if his internal voice called out her name, she looked towards his direction. He smiled as their eyes met. He doesn't know if she can clearly see him, but he can see her perfectly. He raised his hand to wave at her.

Sunako was caught off guard to see the cabin across is where Kyouhei was staying in. He was smiling when she met his gaze. Soon he raised one hand to greet her. He was radiant standing amidst the nature around him. She would keep this memory of him always. She lightly smiled, a gesture which is seldom done by her and waved back. She saw him took out his phone and began typing something. After a few seconds her phone buzzed it was an incoming message from him. _If you need company I don't mind climbing the wall to get to you. So don't jump out to see me okay? _Sunako looked back at him, he raised his pinky at her. For some odd reason she followed suit. It was going to be rough week, but with him here she can endure it.

Lunch was pleasant, all her relatives came. Sunako is the eldest among the cousins, so most of then are either in elementary or middle school. Nobody is in the running to take the matriarch title. But she can expect a lot of help in the future. Her grandmother is just as pleasant as she remembers. They talked about school,business and what to expect of the party.

"Sunako-chan" her grandmother called out. "You have grown up to be a beautiful lady. It's going to be difficult for me to shoo away admirers when they start asking permission to see you." Sunako kept silent. "But I want you to remember this, we you're family will accept whoever you choose." The young lady blushed at her grandmother's comment. "I heard a friend came along with you this morning. Why don't you ask him to come over for dinner?"

Sunako nodded. She will see Kyouhei after lunch and extend the invitation. "Sunako neechan, can we meet your friend too? I heard the servants gushing over how handsome he is." Her middle school cousin Rika commented. Soon all her female cousins a total of four wanted to tag along.

"Kyouhei is pretty strong too." Her father commented. "I am going to train him on my free time." The declaration raised the interest of her six male cousins. They also wanted to meet him and maybe they can spar.

"Tell us something about him Sunako-chan." her mother encouraged.

Taking a deep breath she decided to speak. "It is true that his radiance is unparalleled. It is sort of curse for him, so please later respect his space. He is also very strong. He is actually training under the Nakashima's to be a combat butler. He also has an huge appetite for fried shrimp and desserts specially with strawberries. He used to be short tempered but has matured after he got to work as a butler in training. He is actually very kind and considerate despite the tough guy image he puts up. He is one of the few persons outside the family I am most comfortable with." She stopped at her last statement. It was surprise she said it out loud, had she revealed too much?

"How comfortable are you with him?" another aunt of her inquired.

Noticing the awkwardness of the situation Aunt Mine came to the rescue. "Sunako-chan lives with them in my mansion. Don't worry, elder brother came and saw that there is no hanky-panky going on. They are both in the same high school were they often compete in sports activities. They also team up for a ballroom dancing contest. But their dance wasn't all ballroom but it was nice just the same. I even ask Kyouhei to escort Sunako in other parties we go to so I can protect her from prying wolves."

"If he has my son and daughter's approval. I believe he is a good man." Her grandmother declared. "I will be expecting to see him later at dinner Sunako-chan."

Lunch ended well. After brushing her teeth Sunako decided to head towards Kyouhei's cabin. She did it as discreetly as possible so her cousins won't tag along. He might have controlled his temper now, but crowds still suffocate him. She was planning to ask his permission if her cousins can some along. She didn't have to knock at his door. He was already outside by the porch reading manga, enjoying the breeze. Seeing her approach he place down what he was reading.

"What brings you here?" he asked bemusedly.

"Grandmother wanted you to join us for dinner." She said slowly. "You will come right?"

"How can I decline the matriarch of this family?" He eyed her again "The place you gave me is neat want to come in and check it out?"

Sunako walked towards the cabin. Kyouhei openned the door which revealed a quaint room with a small living space, a fridge full of refreshments and a large comfy bed. "You know after lunch someone sent strawberry fruits, ice cream and cake. They stock piled the fridge I am so happy. Did you tell them I like these things?" Sunako only nodded. The boy continued to speak as they sat on the two seater sofa. "So what do I wear to meet your family? I bought leather shoes and slacks. Will that do?"

"As long as you are presentable it is fine." she commented.

"Okay whatever you say. So how are you holding up?"

"So far bearable, my family is happy for me. My cousins want to see you. The boys actually want to spar." the girl answered

"Are they old enough? I don't mind if they can handle it." the boy reassured.

"The eldest is in middle school, he is tall for his age. However you are taller by one and half feet."

"If the schedule permits and their parents are okay with it, sure. I promise not to hurt them."

"Are you fine being alone here?" she could not help but blurt out

"The peace and quiet is a good break for me. I have been too busy the past days, its actually relaxing."

Hearing this Sunako felt she was invading his quiet time. "I am sorry to disturb you. I might as well go." She said hurriedly and stood up.

"I am not kicking you out." the boy called out and held her hand to stop her from leaving. "The mansion grounds are so wide, can we take a walk around it?"

Sunako eyed Kyouhei in surprise. Embarrassed by his suggestion Kyouhei retorted. "Look this place might have high surveillance stuff. I have no plans of ticking it on unexpectedly. So can you guide me around?"

Sunako with every strength she had in her held Kyouhei's hand back. Taking in a deep breath she pulled him off the sofa and headed out for a walk in the gardens. She showed him her childhood favorite spots. From the streams where she would dip her feet to the trees she climbed. Sunako even shared the names of the plants that is within her knowledge.

Kyouhei listened intently to all the information the girl was sharing. It was nice just being with her doing normal things. He found delight in the way her eyes sparkled as she gave details about the things they came across. His heart flutters whenever she displays faint smile or low toned giggle. But the best experience of all was they held hands all through out the walk. Neither noticed it until the warmth faded once they got back at the cabin to get ready for dinner.

"Thanks for today. I'll see you later." The boy acknowledged.

Sunako nodded, turned her back and walked away. Raising her hand which was used to hold Kyouhei she examined it. It looked normal but there is a sense of warmth. His light has always been warm and comforting. It was never damaged opposite to what she had always believed in the past. If only these feelings can be bottled, so whenever there is a yearning, she can touch the container and relive it.

Dinner time came, Kyouhei was a pleasant surprise to all. As usual he was gorgeous. His butler training made him very gentlemanly and charming. Her male cousins could not wait for the sparring session they will be having the next day. The females are excited to watch him in action. Her Dad is excited to evaluate how much improvement the radiant being has progressed. Grandmother just observed him silently, Sunako did not trace any type of disapproval. So far he was doing well. Since he was doing his best, she was inspired to do the same.

"Kyouhei-kun, its lonely alone in that cabin right? Starting tomorrow you will be taking your meals here. Sebastian, make sure he is aware of the time." the Nakahara matriach declared.

The days came by so fast and it was time for Sunako's debut party. Surprisingly her outfit prepared was not a kimono. It was a modern violet dress that compliments her eyes. The piece has a v neck line which is not too revealing but has a greek goddess cut. Her hair was pulled up into an intricate braid rolled into a bun. The stylist said the look is inspired by greek mythology. Make up was minimal, so that her natural beauty would stand out. She have been practicing to smile like crazy the past months. Hopefully she can display a good one tonight.

As on que Kyouhei arrived five o' clock sharp. It is always a given no matter what he wears his radiance shines. However wearing a violet tux to match hers, hair pulled back clean, another side of his beauty was exposed. His eyes sparkled paired with a smirk when he saw her. "Hey you look great." To be honest, it is true she was satified on how she looked today. Coming from him made her feel prettier. Part of her anticipated walking in while holding his arm, if they are beside each other, she can smile.

Kyouhei offered his arm with a faint smile. "Ready?" Holding on to him made her feel secure. With a nod they walked carefully out to be welcomed by a crowd. She glanced at her side to see how the boy is fairing. He had a calm look and looked back at her with a gentle smile. He led her to the table where she is to sit. Her Father made a speech about how wonderful she is as a daughter. Her kindness not only to people but to all living beings. He also praised her skills as a homemaker, achievements as a student and strenght as a warrior. "I am sure Sunako will be a great pathologist one day. Again I want to say me and Mom are very proud of you."

After the speech dinner was served but due to nervousness her appetite was not good. "You should eat, its going to be a long night" Kyouhei urged. She forced herself for a few bites. Once the meal time was concluded Sunako had the first dance with her Father. As the song ended, Shigure Nakashima quickly followed suit. "Master Nakahara, if I may?" He asked for permission with a respectful bow. Nodding her father stepped aside and Shigure held out his hand. Sunako knew accepting it is inevitable. Taking a deep breath she took it. Swiftly Shigure held on to her, place another hand by her waist and waltzed her away. "You are beautiful as always Sunako." The girl muttered a shy thank you. "I missed you a lot, I am looking forward for our hike tomorrow. It will be like just old times." The elder boy calmly stated. "Your eyes match your dress well, tell the stylist my thanks okay?" He jested trying to lighten the atmosphere. Sensing Sunako is still spaced out Shigure decided to be more forward. "Is something wrong? Don't you want to dance with me?" Sunako swayed her head. "I am sorry Shigure Jinii , this experience is new to me I am actually overwhelmed. You do know what I have gone through right?" The elder boy nodded. "I actually know who the trash is, but knowing you it would be best to leave him alone right?" Sunako nodded but tried to look away. "You have always been the forgiving one." Shigure raise a hand to usher Sunako's to face him. "Tell me, after highschool where do you plan to study?"

"I have not yet planned that out Shigure Jinii, my GPA still need improvement." The girl stated in a low voice. "I promise not to meddle with your entrance qualifications. I know you can do it on your own. So please tell me your plans." Sunako breathed in and decided to share details as vague as possible. "I want to take my pre-clinical courses in Japan then for the clinical practice overseas. I have yet to see my options by then." Shigure smiled. "Sounds good to me. So it means you will be staying in the Nakahara mansion for quite a awhile given you study in Tokyo?" SunaKo replied with a curt "Yes." Making a turn during their dance Shigure boldly asked "Can I visit you at home whenever I am around the area?"

Sunako was lost for words, if she says yes will he think it as an acceptance of their supposed engagement? " I know visiting is not synonymous of me being your fiance. I just want to know you all over again." The man stated as if reading her mind. "I don't mind you coming over Shigure Jinii. But please do call in advance." That said the song ended and Kyouya Nakashima cutted in. "Shigure Jinii, I believe its my turn."

Kyouya sweep Sunako into his arms. Unlike Shigure who was chatty, Kyouya was silent and savored their dance. Sunako could feel him observing her facial features with longing in his eyes. Shigure may be bold with his word but Kyouya was foward with his actions. He pulled her closer as song the was half way through. Pulling up his courage he whispered in her ear. " I can't wait for tomorrow." Sunako blushed at their closeness. The man feeling her uneasiness pulled back a bit. "Sorry for being too forward." Sunako decided to look at him in the eye. "Kyouya Sanii, socialization is still foreign to me. I have no intention to offend. Please give me time." The girl replied as polite as possible. "No offense taken, can I visit you on your free time?" Sunako was surprised at the proposal. Does this mean the two Nakashima's will be coming over more frequently? Noticing her puzzled face Kyouya continued to speak. "Shigure Jinii said something similar too I guess?" Sunako nodded. "It's okay if you don't want me to come. I understand." The gentleman stated. "Kyouya Sanii, don't get the wrong idea. I don't mind you coming over. But tell me ahead of time. As long as my visitors are you and Shigure Jinii, its fine." That said, a satisfied smile spread across Kyouya's face. "I will be looking forward to it Sunako-chan. Thank you."

Once the song was done an unfamilar man frisked her away again. One after another guests who were strangers asked Sunako for a dance. Each guy showing great interest in her. However, truth be told how many of them are really into her as a person? Would they accept her if the found out she likes the darkness? Can they handle emotional instability when it came to crowds?

Her feet in these heels were starting to ache. She needed a break and searched around for the creature of light who could come to her rescue. She did not have to wait long, as their eyes meet the blonde approached and kindly cut in with the gentleman she was dancing with. "My apologies sir, I believe Lady Sunako is needed by her Aunt. Please excuse us." He held Sunako by her elbow and as the other man releasd his hold, Kyouhei pulled her close. Noticing how she wobbled, he held her by the waist to support her.

"Lady Nakahara this way please." He said with finality. The gesture of him holding her as simple as it is made the other guest ogle at them. As if they performed magic by just walking side by side. Sunako decided to indulge in the comfort of Kyouhei's closeness and ignore the onlookers. "Thank you for bailing me out on that one. My feet are hurting." As they are out of the door and view of the crowd, the boy lifted her up bridal style. " I am taking you to the changing room. Maybe they have some flat shoes for you."

Sunako was too tired to disagree and allowed him to carry her. Reachng the dressing room no one was there. Kyouhei placed Sunako on the sofa while he took a chair and sat across. "You were quite popular." He teased. "At this rate I am not surprised if you get your own fanclub." Sunako sighed. "I don't know how I can handle this until I finish my pathology studies. All the men who danced with me either asked for my number, home address or if they could visit."

"Did you give anyone details?" The man asked with a hinto of urgency in his voice.

"No of course, having Shigure Jinii and Kyouya Sanii is already a handful. I cannot handle more people to entertain." Sunako exaperately replied. "I hope my brain does not explode."

"So my masters are going to be aggressive towards you soon." Kyouhei blurted out. A question came into mind but it felt inappropriate to ask. However the girl across seemed to have noticed he wanted so say more. "Whatever you are thinking creature just spill it."

"Well if you insist. Who among my masters do you prefer?" The boy curiously asked.

"To answer that honestly, I don't know. Shigure Jinii was my ideal guy when I was a kid. But Kyouya Sanii was more present in my life." Kyouhei was not sure if he was going to be happy that she answered spot on or insecure knowing how deep her bond are with them.

Sunako continued to speak as the boy was about to lose himself in thought. "However, when I danced with them today I relaized something."

"Realized what?" He pressed on.

"Compared to them, I still feel most comfortable with you." She stated. "Maybe because we lived with each other for a while? Or is it we are the same age? I really don't know. But I am most relaxed when I am with you."

Kyouhei was pleasantly surprised of what she said. It made him feel important and needed. Something he has always wanted to experience. She was being keen, might as well follow suit.

"You know, before aunty and you there was no female in my life that is not annoying. Sure you two can be annoying too but at least its not obessed annoying if you get what I say."

The lady had no idea if she was going to be flattered or not. Tracing the confusion in her face Kyouhei pressed on. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. Despite our differences we do duke it out. Honestly I feel myself when I am with you. To a point I am glad to be alive. So my training trip by the end of this week is making me anxious." The boy suddenly stopped, had he just exposed his vunerability?

"What is there to worry? Sunako questioned

Kyouhei intently gazed at the lady before him. She was sitting on the couch both feet and legs positioned side ways. It was not a seducing pose, but it cannot be denied even in her tiredness she looks awesome in that dress. She shuffled and placed her feet down and straightened her back up. "What are you worried about Kyouhei?" she again softly asked.

The sound of his name from her lips caused his feelings to stir. Damn it all, why is it that when they are doing progress something gets in the way? However it is also thanks to this oppurtunity they did grow up a little. He cannot put into words what he felt. The anxiety of not being able to eat her homecooked meals. How he will miss the sound of her voice or be graced by her touch no matter how faint. She has no idea that the mere sight of her makes him feel contented. To be separated feels like suffocation that can lead him to death.

He cannot believe all the drama swimming in his thoughts. All because of this girl who has now turned int a lady ready to meet the world head on. She will be challenging everything without him. Not being there for her worries him. When she attains her goals will there still be a place for him? The thing he fears the most was, what if he comes back and she is accustomed to his absence? To a point he may no longer be welcomed? Would a time come she will reject him?

His silence frustrated Sunako. Why can't he answer? She even called him by name. "Why won't you answer?" She asked once more with an irritated tone.

Hearing the frustration in her voice, Kyouhei internally slapped himself into reality. They only have a few days, he was not going ruin it by a misunderstaning. So he urged himself to do something embarassing. Blushing he inquired "When you accomplished your dreams and I finish building my future, we will find each other again right? "

The look in his eyes were pleading. Sunako felt something so deep beyond friendship in that gaze. But she was afraid to acknoweledge it yet. She knows both of them are not ready. He was figthing it just the same. The right thing at a wrong time will not yield the best results. It is always best to wait, but they can always give hints to inspire so they can keep going. And with the distance threathening to burn their bridges, she is willing to be more revealing and welcoming.

Sunako lifted both her arms and held it up in a stance welcoming an embrace. "Come." A single word that held so much assurance that Kyouhei came diving in into her arms. Holding her within his long and lean arms, his left hand ushered her head to rest at the crook of his neck. Leaning down his cheek touched hers. His hold was so tight and warm but gave a feeling as if she was going to drown.

"We don't need to find each other." She moved her arms higher to wrap around his neck. Her foread touched his. "Because we will never lose touch." She lifted her head and looked deeply into his blue eyes. It was full of need that desperately wants to be sated. "What we have is beyond phyiscal, you agree and know that right?"

Kyouhei inhaled and with all his stored self control, he buried his head on Sunako's right shoulder. Her scent was crazily intoxicating, but he knew it is not the time. They have yet to prove a lot of things, but he knew one thing for sure. "No matter what, I will find you. No one is going to take your place. So please keep mine just the same."

His hot breath on her skin is making her loose control. They were both shivering but gathering her strenght she answered back. " There is only one room for a radiant being in my life. It's just for you."

They held each other more with passion but held off their desires. When they are ready, it would follow. But for now in each other's warmth they will indulge. Because on Sunday, the coldest summer of their lives is to about to start.


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Senior Year

**"****Chapter 12: Dark Senior Year"**

In Japan:

Sunako placed down a pen and rubbed her temples. The Math workbook she had been laboring on is getting to her nerves. It is a fact numbers have always been a challenge. Good thing there is nose bleed threatening to come. Sunako had no qualms of being alone. However, for this task she could not help but think that studying with someone would be nice.

There is nobody to study with unfortunately. Takenaga is tutoring and having quality time with Noi. Yuki is taking multiple part time jobs for college fund preparation. Ranmaru is out who knows where playing with another adult lady. While Tamao's busy with her lady duties plus their schools might have different curriculums.

Sunako sighed. What time is it in his location? It's nine o'clock in evening, with a time difference of six hours it's three o' clock in the afternoon there. He is probably busy doing his training routine. Did he have a lot of arithmetic to learn too? Or is it more dedicated to physical training? Is he getting along with the other trainees? He did improve his temperament but she is yet to know how far.

A different country will serve different food. Initially when they visited a foreign country he liked the new taste. But when they stayed too long he got restless and demanded for Japanese food. Is he in the same situation? Can anyone cook for him? He needs to eat well to accomplish his training. Plus his temper is often associated with hunger. Or matching the extended patience his palette has also adjusted? Is he no longer a picky eater?

Sunako allowed herself to collapse at the table in front of her. Head cushioned by her arms, she inhaled deeply. The smell of math workbook paper and pencil lead seems heightened. As her senses grew deeper, a thought always in her subconscious popped up. How long has it been since Hokkaido? Digging through her mind the answer floated. It has been six months.

Surprisingly three days before summer ended he sent an email. The content said he did so well it was recommended to take a full year course. Meaning he will be finishing senior high school overseas. She praised him for a job well done. But within there is a trace of what should it be called? Disappointment is too much of a strong word. She felt bad that he had to stay. But for formalities sake, she made it appear it did not matter.

Nonetheless she is proud of him despite the fact that something disturbs her. Why did their accomplishments require them to be apart? His butler training the past year barely gave him time to spend time at home. She could not cook for him and they even argued about her doing his laundry. Whether it was their subconscious or not, they made time to meet up late at night in her room. And as their academic goals became more ambitious, they did study together when needed.

She could still recall the shock on his face when her name was seen below Takenaga's. He placed her in an arm lock, grabbed her head with one of his large hands and energetically ruffled her hair in disarray. People around did not know how to react. Was it considered harassment or affection? They have never been the conventional type anyway. He let her go and blabbered about never imagining it she had it in her. Sure she would improve but to reach such a high stake it's a miracle. A smile crept into Sunako's face as she recalled that night he bought a gallon of her favorite ice cream to celebrate the day.

She recalled the sweetness of the flavor during that time. It was always a comfort to have. However, ever since that faithful day in Hokkaido, it was never the same. Sure the taste has not changed but the feelings toward it has. Then her mind asked what about chocolate?

Chocolate has a lot of memories associated with him. How he would dread valentines and the flood of cocoa goodies. They would always fight over the snacks affiliated with this flavor. The liquor they shared solely on that faithful Christmas Eve was also this essence. It was also the item used to bribe her on a lot of occasions. Thinking about these things she came to realize, like ice cream she had not eaten chocolate for the longest time.

These past days to keep her awake she grew a dependency for caffeine. She would have one in the morning and at night on regular school days. On weekends there is an average of three to four cups when study is demanding. It kept her awake and helped the façade she built up about being an improved lady. Like coffee to the people around they perceived her as warm. Her appearance is an aroma as soothing as freshly brewed coffee beans. And yet despite these alluring appearances, she knew a truth. Without her sense of sweetness, like coffee without sugar, Sunako Nakahara is bitter.

In Israel:

Kyouhei wiped off the sweat from his forehead with an arm to prevent it from stinging his eyes. Reaching for a towel he rubbed his face forcefully clean and proceeded to dry of his chest, abdomen and back. They were given a ten minute break to freshen up and get a new shirt on. Training is as intense as always. Sighing as he threw his shirt to the laundry pile, a thought slipped through his head.

Is she having a better time now with one less person to do the laundry for? Does she sleep earlier because no one would barge into her room anymore? She probably is having her fill of ice cream and chocolates uncontended. Hopefully her studies are still doing well. Giving Takenaga a run for his money, that girl never ceased to surprise him.

He stretched his muscles. When he goes to bed his body is sore. They only have showers in camp. He kind of miss the tub at home. The bath is probably still squeaky clean as she would maintain it to be. He could still recall the scent of the room whenever she leaves it. Lavender, a very fitting choice to match her eyes. He would never be caught dead of saying that loud though.

Putting a shirt on he checked the time. They have five more minutes to spare. Taking a deep breath he asked himself how long has it been? Six months since summer vacation started. It has been this long that is taste was challenged. No Japanese food, specifically rice. Ice cream, chocolates and snacks are scarce to zero actually. Staying in facility with all trainees are male, the smell of sweat is evident even if their clothes are freshly washed. Not to mention the stench of their boots plus the feet after taking it off. On extreme days the air reeks of sweat, mud and blood. Luckily for him no scars of yet, just a few scratches. Until when? That is the multimillion dollar question. Everyone is excited to get a piece of him. So far except the master, no one can lay a finger on him. A smirk appeared on his lips at the realization, all the men here are formidable but none can hurt him. How come that woman back home can manage to hit him with a wallop? She probably can beat the crap out of the guys here except for him and the master of course.

Home, this word seemed so foreign to him long ago. His own mother rejected him. His father could not do anything about it. Whenever he goes the place will be a wreck. He never found a secure place until Aunty found him. However he had to admit, the company of the guys are great. Together the mansion had a dorm type feel. When Sunako came, it was home. Home cooked meals, well-kept cleanliness, fresh scent laundry, warm baths to name a few things she maintained in the house. It made him comfortable he almost did not want to leave. But independence in order to embrace adulthood pushed him to do so. He did not want to be a free loader for life.

This job opened a lot of opportunities for him, both learning and earning. It made him a better person with a few drawbacks of course. As thankful as he is, there are days like this he can't help but think of the dark haired girl with violet eyes. Why does she haunt his thoughts anyway? Is it because he missed teasing her? He has not eaten her cooking for over a year but truth be told he doesn't miss Lady Sakura's meals. It is definitely not related to food. Searching within him, all that could come to mind is that he just wants to hear her voice. How he would want to see her being even from afar. He is accustomed to not touching her. But not to see her? To be honest he made time to sneak seeing her in his schedule in the past.

The training ground rules have a strict rule which is the reason he could not even call her. All he could do is send her emails when his pride won't get in the way. How can he snitch a phone call to her? When he does will she answer it? If she does what will he tell her? What are they going to talk about? He can't just say let me hear your voice right? Kyouhei ran his hand over hair. That stupid girl, even afar without seeing her, she can't help but mess with his mind.

Their commander began to shout an order to get back into position. Break is over and now he needs to focus on the prepared obstacle war zone challenge at hand. Collecting all his confidence and determination, Kyouhei vowed to himself that he will win this exercise.

In Japan:

Sunako decided to take a breather and decided to do some Krav Maga research. She was surprised to know that compared to other martial arts, it is still quite new. It was developed in Israel and is a prime source of defense to their soldiers.

She is confident that the creature adapted to the art. He has always been athletic. But is he at the top of his class? No foreigner or Japanese is beating him to a pulp right? She could never forgive anyone who will taint his face. Not that she is a vain person, everybody knows that. It's just that his face is a work of art. There is nothing else like it. Even her dweller of darkness wants to respect the fine work which is him.

She started to reminiscence the time he would come see her. Anticipating their meeting in the past she would prepare ice cream and some of his favorite snacks. She would listen intently to what he says and shares a thing or two to him too. Maybe she should ask Shigure Ji-nii or Kyouya San-nii his training camp address and send some comfort food. She blushed at the thought, would they tease her about it? What if they don't like and for some reason it becomes a disadvantage? She doesn't want him to get into trouble.

How? How can she send him encouragement? She stood up and decided to get some fresh air by opening the window. Why is he plaguing her thoughts? In the past she would be happy knowing he is suffering. But now, why now is it disturbing her?

Thoughts about him and the Math problems is beginning to take its toll her headache is turning severe. She might as well call it a night. It's past ten in the evening anyway.

In Israel:

Kyouhei is panting after completing the damned course. He has to admit that was a difficult one. But what is more irritating is that the ones who cleared the challenge are supposed to go on an open field that same day. Were they trying to kill him?

The field day is located on the desert. They are supposed to recover a piece of radio equipment. It will be a scenario where they are survivors of a plane crash. Honestly how can you locate a frigging small piece of electronic beneath all this sand?

They were given an option to choose three things that are essential to carry. Kyouhei opted for a swiss knife, a mechanical watch and the military communication radio. As far as he is concerned, this is the most likely things he will be having anyway. After choosing, he along with another five men were ushered to ride a truck which took them to the make shift crash site.

Kyouhei studied area, most likely the surviving communication tool will be located in the cockpit. But the training designer will not make it that easy. Kyouhei turned on his two way radio and started to scan the area for other frequencies. Opposite the side of the cockpit, he got a signal. From his point of view, the other five have raced north to the location of the black box. Definitely once it is in view they might end up fighting over it. He was too tired to join a brawl. So he decided to follow the frequency instead and just in case he is wrong. He can just go beat up the survivor with the black box.

After meticulously searching the signal spot, Kyouhei started clearing the area to find any remnants that can lead to the source. The softness and lightness of the sand was not helping plus its beginning to get dark. He checked his watched the time is almost six in the evening. He better find the thing before it gets dark. Nobody is going home to base unless someone finds it.

Kyouhei saw a metal stick and decided to use it as an antenna extension for his radio. Once a stronger signal was picked up, he stabbed the ground beneath it to check if anything was buried. The sun began to set and the wind became chilly. Checking his clock it's already eight in the evening. He could no longer hear his comrades at the opposite side. It could either mean they all beat each other up or all decided to rest for a while. He explored the area with all his strength's worth until he hit something.

Using just his hands he dug through the sand. Then with the minimal light from the moon he saw a sliver brief case. Cautiously not lifting it, he placed his ear on top to check if it is some bomb threat. Gently knocking it too, it did not make any hollow sound. Having the confidence that it is full inside, utilizing the Swiss knife he successful opened the case.

The content surprised him. It consisted of a flash light and an A4 size brown envelope. Opening the flashlight but hiding the glow using his body, he tore open the envelope. Inside was a note which stated.

_"Congratulations, you have just completed the mission. As a reward you can use this phone to call home. You are given five minutes to complete the call. Once the time is up, the command center will be notified to pick you up._

_The five minute time limit counts down once the phone rings."_

He was awarded a phone call, but who will he call? It's an ungodly hour in Japan right now. People are asleep. But if he delays their pick up, some of his comrades might get into a critical condition. Grunting Kyouhei decided to make a call anyway. Given this situation, they should immediately grab the chance to communicate.

He decided to dial a random number out of his worry. Good if the other party answers so much for him if they don't. But at least they can get out of here. The phone began to rang, he checked his watch this will be one of the most irritating five minutes of his life.

In Japan:

In Japan Sunako's eyes snapped open as her phone rang. Who could be calling at such a time? Should she answer or make a return call in the morning? However her gut felt it might be an emergency. People don't call during the dawn if it's not urgent right? Lazily she reached for her phone. To her surprise it's an unknown number. Who would make a prank call with an unregistered phone?

Part of her urged to answer. Well she took the initiative to get up and check it so might as well answer right? After a minute of contemplation she pressed the receive button. "Hello?"

As soon as he voice reached the other end, Kyouhei's eyes widened. She took the call, he should say something or else she might hang up. "It's Kyouhei, I got less than four minutes. For completing a mission this phone privilege was a reward. Your number is the only one I recalled so I dialed it. How are you?"

Sunako was in shock after six months, she finally got to hear his voice again. Her grip on the phone tightened. The only have less than three minutes better make the most of it. "I am fine. My grades are well so is my lady training. I hope your healthy and eating well."

He quickly answered back "Training is hard, but so far I am doing well. When I get back can you cook me fried shrimp?" Sunako smiled at his request of course it had to be about his favorite food. "Yes, I will cook a lot do you want me to send some today? I can ask Shoma Chou-Nii if I can."

"No don't. I have comrades here who are lonelier, no sense in adding insult to injury." was his quick answer. Sunako's eyes softened, he has become considerate. "Hey, I have less than a minute if this gets cut off I did not hang up okay?" he continued with urgency.

"Take care of yourself. I will be waiting for you." The girl eloquently stated. "I will come…." He was not able to finish his sentence, the line went dead. Sunako placed the phone to her chest. Eyes closed she allowed her memory to recall the sound of his voice over and over again. "Come back safely Kyouhei." She whispered in the dark room.

In Israel:

"I will come back." Kyouhei finished stating but he was not sure if she heard it. Damn the line went dead. Kyouhei allowed himself to collapse on the ground. He turned over and looked at the stars. A smile crept on his face. She will be waiting for him. When they meet there will be lots of fried shrimp. Everything is going well for her. He closed his eyes and played the sound of her voice in his head. It was six months, a very long six months and more days to go. But as promised, he will come back. He will come back to see her.

Kyouhei fell into a short slumber after relaxing his body. He was awakened by voice. "Hey Takano wake up we will be returning to camp." Mustering his strength he stood up saluted his senior officer. "Sir, yes sir."

As he approached the truck. "You did well Takano, at record time too. Usually it takes new recruits two to three days to finish this task."

"My will for survival is quite strong sir." The blonde answered.

"When we have a strong will to survive, it means we have a big reason to go home to. Tell me Takano do you have someone special waiting for you back home?" his senior officer teased.

"I have a lot of reasons to want to go home sir." He safely answered.

"What reason? Your crazy admirers? The parents who rejected you? The gangster you made enemies off?" His officer challenged.

"Those are collateral damages sir. I have people who believe in me back home. Like you when you gave me this opportunity. I am forever thankful Shoma-sama."

"Don't be too thankful. For all you know I might have just shipped you here so you can be apart from those close to you." The eldest master stated with a hint of malice.

"You are apart from your beloved wife right? With all due respect, that makes us even master."

Shoma smirked. "You may go Takano." With another salute Kyouhei headed to the van. "Looks like Kyouya and Shigure needs to work harder at home. "


	12. Chapter 12: Yearning For Light

Chaper 12 whew, Thank you to all who supports this work of fiction. I am always appreciative of the reviews,favorites and follows. As I said before, I will see this piece through. And I hope you guys will be with me until the final chapter. Now let's get on with the show.

**"****Chapter 12: Yearning for Light"**

In Japan:

The school year is almost over, Sunako is preparing for her college entrance exams. Despite the improvement in the social circle, Sunako choose to stay in Japan for pre-clinical studies. Kyouya San-nii spent numerous weekends teaching her so she can ace the exam at Tokyo University. As she goes over the closet to pick a dress to wear, an embarrassing Saturday incident flashed in her mind.

Kyouya took her to an institute that gives review sessions. The place was too flashy and posh for her. The radiance began to her hurt eyes. She was too shy to admit to the elder boy the discomfort creeping within. Kyouya however notice her uneasy demeanor and asked if she was okay. Trying to push her limits she said all is fine. As they reached the faculty room, it was filled with blinding teachers. That place was like all sugar and spice plus the room smelled so nice it got her dizzy. Kyouya sensing the girl's imbalance held her by the waist. In doing so he pulled her closer for better leverage. Shock she turned her body and later found their faces are a mere few inches away from each other.

She could still recall the intense gaze in the man's eyes. Trying to pull away but he held her tighter until she can feel his breath. That was the time her mind panicked. He can't get any closer her consciousness screamed. Be it of relief or burden, she felt blood gushing towards her nose. In a few seconds it burst out uncontrollably. Staining everything and everyone in the room as she fainted.

The next thing she knew, there was a beeping sound. As she opened her eyes, she found herself in a hospital. A nurse came in to check her vitals. The care specialist said that she lost so much blood, Kyouya started to look for blood donors. However it's amazing that she has recovered in a matter of hours. If her condition stabilized she can go home.

Hearing that her consciousness is back, Kyouya came in after a few minutes. He checked her temperature, eye reaction to light, breathing and heart rate. "You scared me a while there. I thought you were going to die." He worriedly stated. "What was that about Sunako? Have you been suffering from this disease for some time now? Or is it the first time?"

Sunako did not know what to answer. In the past with the radiant creature she always had these spells. But she never got treated for it. They just let her rest and things normalize. But she can't tell him that. If he knew it might become one of the reasons the creature will be further detached from her.

"I just got too excited Kyouya San-nii. The stress must have pushed my limits. Sorry for all the trouble. It must have been hard to clean up." Was all she could muster.

Kyouya let her off and pressed on no further. After an hour she was discharged. He took the liberty to escort her home. He prescribed some pills to increase iron in the blood to improve her condition. As gratitude, she has been taking those supplements for two months now.

At present Sunako eyed herself in the mirror. The past months she made a decision to let the light in her room. But she kept a dim spot for her friends. In times she needs solace, the thick curtains of that space is a haven. Sighing she took note if all in her looks is in order.

Even if the creature is in Israel she continued her training too. For some reason, Shigure Ji-nii came over and challenged her for a spar. She told him off that he should not underestimate his challenger. Indeed he did not and as she embarrassedly loss Shigure teased about owing him lunch.

So here she is all dressed up to pay her due. Sunako has no idea where they will be going. But he said he will arrive at 12 noon sharp. True to his word he as the clock struck twelve the doorbell rang. The girl went to her way towards the front door inhaling all the confidence she can from the atmosphere.

She was wearing a short sleeved V neck dress which length is two inches above her knees. It was in baby blue. Just like the color of someone's eyes. She decided to wear flats. Just in case the place they are going to is uncomfortable, there is no chance on tripping.

Shigure gave her a million dollar smile. That grin is often admired by the girls in all the functions she attended. Some even called her so lucky to have Shigure and Kyouya's attention. They are both the most sought after bachelors in the top social circle. However Sunako knew deep inside that she was neither interested nor ready for the things people are insinuating about the two.

Like a true gentleman Shigure took her hand. He lightly placed a kiss on it and stated. "You are beautiful Sunako-chan." She could not help but blush at the phrase. He ushered her to the limo and explained where they are going. "I know you are awkward with crowds, so we are going to a private place. Only the two of us and the people who will be serving."

"Where is this place Shigure-Nii?" the girl pressed on. "Wait and see my dear. Patience is virtue." Shigure could see the discomfort in her eyes. "Don't worry, it's not that far. We won't starve to get there." The car halted on an open area. "We'll with the help of the chopper, of course we will be there in no time." The man confidently said. Sunako'seyes grew wide at the sight of the helicopter. Rumors were true Shigure is truly extravagant.

Shigure took Sunako to a remote cliff overlooking the city and the forest. "Do you like the view?" the man inquired. The girl nodded. "It is very refreshing and peaceful. Thank you for taking me here."

"I hope the course will please you too." The man gently stated. He assisted her until she sat down. As they waited for the meal to be served Shigure tried to start a conversation. "I heard you chose Tokyo University right? Kyouya helped a lot in your studies as I have heard."

"Yes Shigure-Nii every weekend except today because I have an appointment with you." She answered quickly. "I see no wonder he was upset with me this morning. But he is quite selfish isn't he? Hogging you to himself all this time?" the elder said with a chuckle.

"Sunako-chan, during your pre-clinical studies would you like me to train you personally? I don't mind going to your house. It would save you time and effort. I am a worthy sparring partner after all." The elder offered.

"That is nice of you Shigure Ji-Nii, but I know you are a busy man. You don't need to bother yourself with me. " The girl politely declined.

There was a mischievous in the man's eyes. "You will never be a bother Sunako-chan. Unless you want to spend training time with someone else? A certain someone we both know who is doing his best overseas?" Sunako decided not to comment and instead took a bite of the food served. "Sunako-chan it is rude not to answer a simple question." Shigure challenged.

"I have no desire to train with him if that is what you mean Shigure-Nii. For my own sanity, I need time to be alone. Especially when I start my university studies. I am a very awkward socially, so I to adjust accordingly. Please think no ill of it."

"If you put it that way, I understand Sunako-chan." Shigure reached out for her hand. "But in case you need me, all you need to do is ask." The older man said with finality.

The way he said it sounded pleasing but it sent a shiver in Sunako's body. It is as if something unpleasant is going to happen soon.

In Israel:

Kyouhei was fixing his things so he can easily pack them when the time to leave comes. He heard a knock on the door and he responded "You may come in." As he glanced toward the door his eyes widened at the unexpected visitor. He immediately stood up and bowed out of habit. "Lady Sakura, what brings you here?"

Sakura smiled and stated. "You will be having your final exams soon. I want to cheer you on." Kyouhei has a puzzled look on his face. As if reading his mind Sakura stated. "You noticed something different?" The man nodded. "Your eyes milady, you can see again?"

Sakura nodded. "It's time I tell you the details now right? Would you mind if I sit on your bed?" Kyouhei stepped aside as a form of permission. "Kyouhei my blindness is temporary. It had a limit of one year." The man listened intently. "The reason I did it was to further my studies about visual impairment. I wanted to know how much closed eye visualization can improve lives. To be honest I am very happy with the result. You have seen great progress too right?"

"It was truly a success milady. Are you planning to keep your sight now or are you going for another year again?" the blonde just had to ask.

"I need to concentrate on university studies. So the answer is no Kyouhei. But if you are willing to venture with me, how about giving closed eye visualization a try?" Kyouhei was surprised at the offer being given to him. Are you asking me to be blind for a year to study like you milady?"

"Yes that is correct, it would be challenging but I am sure you can do it. The facility will support you all the way. Unless you decided to take another major in college of course." His employer said with finality.

To be honest Kyouhei is still yet to decide what he wants to do. Maybe trying a new challenge the following year won't hurt. His friends will be occupied with their university life too. They have things to keep themselves busy rather than being worried for him. But of they he was handicapped they will be bothered. "Let me think about it my milady. When we arrive in Japan I will make a decision."

"Your friends at home are very busy especially Sunako-chan. On weekends she studies for the entrance exams with Kyouya San-Nii. If not studying she is training with Kyouya Ji-nii. I even heard from Kyouya San-nii she is out on a lunch date with Shigure Ji-nii today." The lady said as she tried to see how Kyouhei will react.

"It is good she has people helping her. She was never sociable. I am glad she is opening up more." Kyouhei said trying his best to sound proud. Sakura smiled. "So you should try your best too. Out of all the siblings, I am the only one who can do closed eye visualization. It would be an edge for you if you can." Sakura encouraged.

"Why should I strive to be better than my masters milady?" Kyouhei pressed on. "Because you cannot be a servant all your life Takano. If you can reach for an equal footing why not take the opportunity? You should never deny yourself with something you really want. Or else you can never be happy."

Sakura's words placed Kyouhei in deep thought. What does he want that can male him happy? "As I have said milady. Once in Japan I will make my decision."

"Suit yourself Kyouhei. Hopefully you see it my way."

A month later...

Kyouhei finished his training with flying colors. At least that is what Sunako heard from Aunty. She herself have finished the exams and got in Tokyo University. But until this time why has the creature not contacted her that he is back? Should she ask Shigure Ji-Nii or Kyouya San-nii? But her pride just can't push her to do it. Maybe Aunty can help her? Staring at her phone gathering her courage she dialed her Aunt's number. It took about a minute of ringing before the call was picked up. "Sunako-chan is everything alright why did you call?"

Finding her voice Sunako pushed herself to speak. "Aunty the creature has come back to Japan right?" Her strained voice made her Aunt's heart twitch. "Yes dear he has. Actually he is at the visually impaired facility of the Nakashima's as planned." Sunako's grip on her phone tightened. "Aunty does that place allow visitors?" The question surprised the elder lady. "Unless you are close family no one is allowed to go in the facility. It is good as a military base Sunako-chan. Usually the family of the members get picked up to get there." Sunako breathed in, is she qualified as family? Can she visit him?

Feeling Sunako's turmoil the elder replied. "Listen dear, Sebastian knows the way to the facility. I will give Madame Yumi a ring and tell her you will be coming. When do you want to go?"

Sunako glanced at the clock its ten in the morning. She had prepared the ingredients for the fried shrimp. She can cook it in thirty minutes. Since it's just the creature she doesn't need to dress up. "In one hour Aunty. I want to go there one hour from now."

"Sunako-chan, that is quite a rush. I am not sure if I can reach Madame Yumi in time. It's going to be difficult going in without her permission." Her Aunt explained. "I believe you can do it for me Aunty. Please."

"Why the hurry? He is not going anywhere Sunako-chan. What will be the difference if you see him tomorrow instead?" Her Aunt tried to convince her to abandon her original plan. "I bought ingredients for his friend shrimp. It's going to expire tomorrow and I hate wasting food."

Aunty could have argued. She could just cook and give it to others. But since she is hell bent on giving it to the blond boy, the elder woman could not help but sigh. In her mind she uttered. _Being young and in love is such a great thing isn't it darling?_

"Sebastian will be there in an hour. Please make yourself presentable. That place is full of security camera's. I want you looking great at every shot go it?" Aunty commanded. "I will not fail you Aunty. Thanks for the favor."

Sighing after the call, she had to dress up after all. Well she has to indulge Aunty in exchange for this request. Sunako instantly took the perfect dress that could fit the occassion in her closet. She wanted to wear something that matches her eyes. He would always stare deeply in her orbs every chance they get. Blushing at her thoughts, she immediately wore the clothing and fled to the kitchen. She has a schedule to meet, the make up would have to wait.

Yumi Nakashima was surprised to hear Mine Nakahara called up suddenly. "Mine what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Mine smirked at the other line. "Madame Yumi, it seems my niece decided to see your butler in training in the facility. Please grant her access to see him. Or else she will just barge in and cause damages."

"Mine, I suppose you helped her find the location?" the matriarch inquired. "Only up to the forest entry, she needs to go in by foot. I know the rules, if she finds her way please let her in. I told her to dress up and it would be a waste to get that couture piece burnt." Mine recalled how perfect the dress Sunako looked in the photo sent by Sebastian.

"How can you be sure she can reach the gate with that outfit in piece?" the Nakashima lady challenged. "She is a determined Nakahara. " Mine declared. "A fitting bride to a Nakashima don't you think Mine?"

"Only if she wants to Madame Yumi. Only if is she wants too." Answered truthfully from the other line. "Honestly Mine, that girl reminds me of you. For some reason I know her heart is elsewhere. She can't hold on much longer." The Nakashima matriarch rubbed her temple and continued. "But can I have a little fun with her at first? She has been training hard, I want to see her progress."

"As long as the dress is in shape no worries Madame Yumi. So it's a deal then?" Mine reconfirmed. "Yes Mine, this is in return of letting Shigure and Kyouya bother Sunako for the past year. They had good progress but I do think it's not enough to win her over."

"Well we need to give everyone a fair chance." Mine replied. "Thank you Madame Yumi. Enjoy the footage of Sunako, you will love her fighting elegance. Adeiu."

"Adeiu Mine, see you whenever we can." With that the elder Nakashima finished the call. She pressed a button to view the visually impaired facility in her computer monitor. Sunako is already the forest entry with a determined look on her face. This is going to be fun, because as Mine said that violet long sleeved turtleneck dress fitted Sunako like a glove. The length is quite short, it was midway her thighs. It would be interesting on how she can move in that piece elegantly. The girl decided to wear purple flats, it will be helpful for agility purposes. The look on her face shows the readiness if things get messy. Pretty determined indeed. But what is she carrying? It looks like a bentou box covered in cloth? She even bought a present, how sweet. This is indeed going to be amusing.

Turning on a receiver. "Area five we have a visitor. She is authorized but shake her a bit like an intruder." was the order. "Madame are you sure? She is Nakahara dono's granddaughter. This could mean war." The scared tone of her footmen made her chuckle. "Mine and I talked it over don't worry. I will take responsibility. Just make sure you don't put many obstacles that will ruin her dress."

"Her dress Madame?" the commander of the facility inquired. "Yes the dress, it fits her body perfectly and matches her eyes. It would be a waste to get it damaged." The opposite line took a deep breathe. "As you wish Madame. Once she reaches the gate we will allow her in. If she prematurely gives up will assist her out to safety." Yumi hummed and added. "Make sure to get the best angles of her in the security cameras. The more fashionable the better. Her family would love to see her in action."

Sunako gasped for air. Honestly the creature was being difficult. Staying in a place that is heavily guarded it's so tiring to get here. Besides walking on foot for thirty minutes, she dodged a few booby traps along the way. Then the guard dogs came, Sunako almost fed the fried shrimp to them in order to get away. She kind of felt sorry to put the pups asleep for a while though. Thanks to her flexibility she was also able to crawl to safety amidst all the laser sensors. She almost ruined her dress if not one of the beams got disabled. Maybe she was just lucky it broke down.

The girl had no idea how sweating the laser operators when her dress almost got damaged. All sighed in relief as she made it and the clothing was still intact. Sunako could view the gate of the facility. Mustering all the strength she has and fixing her pony tailed hair Sunako charged forward.

Kyouhei was walking inside the facility when he felt that people were by the window with the view of the main gate. He could hear whispers of "Someone is outside." He was not the one to bother with visitors. But as he came close to the area the crowd is observing, a familiar feeling tugged his heart. "That girl she has black hair right guys?" a male student observed. "Yes, she has violet eyes matching her dress." A girl confirmed. "It seems she is holding a bentou inside that cloth. I wonder what it is?" another inquired. "But no one here was informed we will be having visitors right?"

As the group murmured, Kyouhei decided to head outside. Black hair, violet eyes and a bentou on hand. He recalled his conversation with a certain girl. _Yes, I will cook a lot. _Could it be her? Has she come to fulfill her promise? Then he froze at a thought, crap is she going to beat him up for not meeting earlier? What will he say? If weren't for now they won't see each other. Is this visit out of spite? He breathed in deeply and headed towards the door. With resolve he will face her, it is inevitable.

Using his memory he found the door and went out. The air touched his skin and the breeze gave him a sense of calm. As he continued to walk towards the gate, the clacking sound of the metal reached his ears. She was given access to enter, they will be facing each other soon. Continuously keeping his hearing sharp, he sensed the entrance is fully opened. He could feel her. She is less than five hundred meters away. His heartbeat became erratic. How will he explain himself?

Sunako moved forward and got in the facility. Exhausted was an understatement of what she is feeling right now. Why did getting into this place seemed like some sort of military drill? Did he intentionally want her to come and see how hard she had been training? Why did he not see her once arriving the country? Is he avoiding her? What did she do for him to go away? Well in the past she wanted him to stay away. But things are different now, she has changed. Did he not see that? All her effort to change? What made him break his promise to see her? She had to know.

Sunako took the initiative to move forward. The creature is standing in his position for quite some time now. Is he not interested in seeing her after all she had to go through to get here? She will definitely smack him to his senses. Once their distance was close enough she lunged towards the boy. He kept his stance and welcomed her assault. As soon as her body was close enough, Kyouhei wrapped his arms around her and whispered. "Thank you for coming."

Kyouhei cushioned her fall with his body. Lying on the ground he inhaled her scent. It is still the same, lavender. How he missed it. How long has it been? A year and a month as he recalled. How did he survive the past days? By pure survival skills and a strong hope in the future. Sunako gently pushed herself up and Kyouhei followed suit. As she did, their position made her blush. To anybody observing it would look like she is strangling him between her legs. That is not her intention of course. "Are you alright?" his uncommon gentle voice caught her off.

He took the liberty to place a hand on her cheek. He brushed off a few stray hairs that covered her face. As usual his touches are warm and pleasant. Sunako looked straight up to his face. What she saw caught her by surprise. His eyes are just as beautifully blue as she can remember. But it seemed blank and expressionless. It seemed that the light has been drained from it. Placing the bentou aside using both hands she directed his head towards her. "Kyouhei, can you see me?"

At the mention of his name he knew they are in for a serious talk. As he feared this day has come. He promised himself to be honest and avoid complications. Having her wait and take effort to come is unfair enough. Communicating with her has never been easy but he will do his best to get the message across. "I can't for now." He felt her body tense. "However, I will soon. Just give me time." the boy added.

Sunako continued to ask. "How long?" Kyouhei smirked at the question. "Until I perfect closed eye visualization." The lady wanted to spite him, what kind of indefinete answer is that? "Sunako, I know you doubt my learning capabilities. But if I have the will, I can find a way."

Sunako brushed the side of his eyes simultaneously. There is no sense in arguing over something already decided. She decided to ask the most concerning thing for her now. "How can a creature of light venture in the dark? When did you acquired this blindness?"

"After arriving in Japan, I decided to accept this training." the man stated. "Sunako, I am sorry I did not see you first before getting this done. But it would have been difficult for me to pursue if I met up with you guys first. I apologize for being selfish." Sunako kept silent and pulled her hands away. As she hoisted herself up Kyouhei grabbed her wrist. "Would you like to come in? Let's share what you bought." The blonde offered. "I made it for you, eat all of it." the girl said in reluctance.

Kyouhei knew she was mad but trying her best not to lash out on him. They really have gone a long away on being patient with each other. He stood up quickly to tower over her. "I know you hate me right now. But this is necessary for me to develop further. You said there will be time you won't understand my choices. But will forgive me nonetheless."

" I said in time forgiveness will come. Unfortunately its not now." She shrugged of his hold and decided to walk away. "Hey!" Kyouhei shouted. "You came all this way just to walk out on me? You are some seriously crazy chick."

Part of Sunako wanted to tell him off that she kept her promise and it is now accomplished. There is no need for her to stay. However another side of her wanted to stay a little bit longer. She is curious of his new life now. However she can appear desperately waning to be with him right? "My promise has been kept. I brought the fried shrimp. All you need to do is eat it and the deal is done. You should be glad I kept my word even if you failed to deliver yours."

Kyouhei was dumbfounded by her answer. That was her sole purpose to get into all this trouble? To keep her promise to him? He suddenly felt guilty. She honored their phone call conversation. Unfortunately for him, he was the coward who did not keep the side of the bargain. "Sunako, I am really sorry. You would wait for me right? You told me you would." He has no idea why he had to say it out loud. However if she says her mind has changed, he might as well prepare for more dark times ahead.

"I always keep my promises." was the girl's answer. Kyouhei's heart swelled. So she isn't that mad after all. " I appreciate the visit and the fried shrimps. It was not easy to get here. But you have become strong and made it. I am so proud of you. I wish you the best in Tokyo University, I have faith you will be a great pathologist in the future." The man said all he could because the opportunity to meet will be harder after this.

Sunako looked back. He just sincerely thanked and give his blessings to her. The boy continued. "When I can move on my own in the dark. I will visit you at home." Kyouhei blushed at his self declaration. "Only if you will allow me though."

"When will that be?" was her curious question. Kyouhei with determination answered. "Give me six months from now." Sunako nodded. "Very well see you then." The lady turned her back once again and continued to walk away.

Part of Kyouhei remained restless. This is not right, she can't walk away like this. Feeling his surroundings he felt that the camera at the corner of the gate is damaged. It will be a blind spot where he can say a private message to her. He quickly ran towards the girl and pushed her to the spot. Caught by surprise Sunako just let him do what he wants. Because she doesn't want to admit, at least this move proved he wanted to see her just as much. "Sunako, I am sorry to be such a pain. But I am doing this to be a better man worthy to stay by your side. So please continue to trust me." The man pleaded.

Sunako caressed his face once more. "I don't know how you will walk out of this self inflicted darkness. But I believe in you as much as you do with me. I will be counting the days you visit me. Rest assured, you will always have a place in the Nakahara household. You are family."

Kyouhei leaned his head so their foreheads would touch. "Thanks, it means a lot to me. One day we will be officially family."

Sunako gasped at his declaration. She could feel a blush spreading across her face. Did he actually mean that? "You are my light in this darkness Sunako. By the time this is all over, I want you to be the first person I see. Until then take good care of yourself."

"Yes I will and you likewise." was her soft reply.

They suddenly heard the sound of people's feet running towards them. "Lady Sunako, we have met the limit of our visiting time. We have to go." Sebastian declared. With a snap of a finger, Sunako's limo was at the front gate. "Guards you may leave, we can take it from here." Sebastian ordered.

Kyouhei withdrew his hold on Sunako. "Kyouhei-sama it's nice to see you again. I am glad you seem well." Kyouhei escorted the girl towards the car. "It's nice to hear from you too Sebastian. Thank you for driving her here." Sebastian bowed. "It seems you are handicapped now young master." Kyouhei swayed his head. "Nothing to fuss about Sebastian. I will be fine."

"I am sure you will triumph, young master. I believe Yumi-sama and Madame Mine thinks the same." The revelation gave Kyouhei a sense of relief. At least he had some people approving of him.

Kyouhei kept still until the limo drove away. Then he went back inside the facility to pick up the bentou Sunako prepared for him. He is going to heat it up in the pantry and enjoy every last piece. It has been awhile since he had her cooking. This is definitely a treat he is thankful to have. Feeling the texture of the cloth and gripping it firmly he vowed, in six months he will be fully functional.

"Lady Sunako, why go all through this trouble to see him?" Sebastian curiously asked. Sunako smiled and looked outside. "Sebastian, I have been in the dark for so long. I just needed to get some light."

"Was it worth it milady?" the trusted butler inquired.

"Of course, it was just the right light I was yearning for. I am more than willing to keep it glowing." Sunako confirmed. "Sebastian, I still look presentable right?"

"You are milady, I was surprised you look as elegant as you came in." the servant confirmed.

"Good, Aunty said to give Madame Yumi a good show with this dress. Glad I seemed to pulled it off." Sunako said relieved.

"Congratulations on accomplishing all your tasks today milady. I too am proud of you. Those photos will definetly reach Hokkaido and Africa."

So like Aunty to show her off to everybody. Sunako continued to observe the grounds of the facility. This was going to be Kyouhei's new home. She silently uttered a prayer that this place be kind to him. He has suffered so much. Sighing she closed her eyes to take a nap. In the calm, her heart was hoping to dream of infinite light.


	13. Chapter 13: Wanting to See You

**"Chapter 13: Wanting to See You"**

Getting things done in the dark proved much of a challenge for Kyouhei. The mastery of it required vivid imagination. It was considered an advantage that previously he can see. This thought gave him more respect to those who were born without sight. Their resilience and resolve are admirable. Keeping this in mind he further took the study seriously. No wonder Lady Sakura was spot on this matter. A lot of lives will be better if closed eye visualization be at least fifty percent more advanced.

He took pride to be a part of its development. Currently he is studying how to commute effectively. The conventional way is to use a walking stick or guard dog then listen to the announcements on the bus or train. But there are instances one could mishear the announcements. Or if one rides a taxi, how can it be assured that the passengers are not being cheated of a longer route? Using closed eye visualization color recognition Kyouhei recolor grouped the main stations in Tokyo. The grouping is based on basic needs of disabled people. For example if it is health care, hospitals will have green and red letters. Insurance offices are green and blue letters, pharmacies green and violet letters. Medical supply stores green and silver letters. He has prepared color coded maps and standard size of signage.

If visualization is still a challenge for a person, Kyouhei also helped develop a wearable watch with a frequency detector. It comes with an earpiece where an automated prompt will announce the location. If ever the earpiece is lost, using unique frequencies, the watch will send a Morse code pulse. The pulse will give the user the idea of where he is.

The project is now ready for prototype testing. It was done a month earlier than schedule. And today he will personally try the effectiveness of his hard work. Kyouhei scheduled himself to go to Tokyo University. With a little coercing with Aunty, he got Sunako's free time schedule. It seems she stays at the main library during her free time. A perfect place to avoid socialization and indulge in dark sections. It's a good change from her old preference of creepy laboratories.

He has received the approval of Madame Yumi and Lady Sakura a week ago. After making himself presentable Kyouhei went on his way. He successful did not bump people since he could sense their breathing and footsteps. For inanimate objects, he got a bit dizzy trying to visualize his surroundings. He realized he should put an output frequency factor on the watch. So the wearer can detect obstructions by using sound waves. The signage he placed is visualization friendly enough. But he needs to find a way how disabled individuals can be safe during rush hours. Since if there is crowding, no matter how sensitive one is, reflexes might not react in time.

After thirty minutes of travel, Kyouhei arrived at the Tokyo University gate. Pausing awhile to catch his breath voices went through his ear. "I can't believe it! Kyouhei Takano is here!" a girl said in glee. "He has been missing for more than a year. Now it's great to see him back." Another responded. "Ladies, please give Kyouhei some space." A familiar voice reprimanded. "It's good your experiment went well Kyouhei." The man smirked. "I am glad it pleased you Kyouya-sama."

The ladies kept a good distance away. They already did during sophomore year. But it seems they missed him in senior year that he almost got mobbed again. Thank goodness one of his young masters kept everyone at bay. Though this would mean the elder man and he have the same reason of being in Tokyo University.

"You are here to see Sunako?" the elder inquired. "I will not lie. Yes master." No sense in denying it. Kyouya placed his hands inside his pocket. "Is she expecting you?" Kyouhei swayed his head. "So you will surprise her Kyouhei?" The younger boy nodded gently. "You seem to be lost for words, am I intimidating you?" Kyouya teased.

"Master, my answers to the previous question was only yes and no. I am sorry if I offended you."

Kyouya continued to sternly look at the beautiful blonde. "Do you know where to find her?" Kyouhei straightened up. "I will try the library, she likes secluded places."

"If you don't find her there?" the other man challenged. "I will have to resort to technology master. The phone call will spoil the surprise though."

"So you know her number?" Kyouya said surprised. "Yes, but I seldom call. She doesn't like answering it anyway."

Kyouya stepped aside. "You came here with so much effort I have no intentions of spoiling all this hard work." Kyouhei took the move as a permission to go in. Bowing he moved in further the university Kyouya blurted out a question. "Takano, can you give me her number?" Kyouhei was surprised with the request. Hasn't he been teaching and visiting all this time? How in the world were they able to communicate?

"You must be wondering how I contact her if I don't know her number." Kyouya said as if reading his mind. "When you left I gave her a cellphone, which is what we use to call her. You contact her using a different one right? There is no way you got hold of her number when in Israel. Or did she give it during her last visit at the facility?"

Kyouhei was surprised that Sunako kept her number very private. "She had it in high school. I don't know why she didn't give it away. I need to ask her if it's okay to share master. I do not want to invade her space." Kyouya smirked. "You are a good man Takano. Worthy of being a Nakashima butler."

"Your kind words inspire me master." Kyouhei acknowledged. "I must be on my way. Her free time will end soon." That said, Kyouhei started visualizing the area and searched for the library. So far, nobody has noticed yet is disability. It is good sign that his training and experiment is doing well. He was able to reach the main door when he felt a familiar presence fifty feet away. Could it be her? Was she expecting him? Or did Kyouya spoilt his surprise? He felt her approaching. He could hear the conscious footsteps. Her breathe was sort of nervous and a foot away his senses went haywire. Her scent, that sweet smell of Lavender is making him feel strange. How could she smack him with bizarre sensations?

"So it is true, you are here Kyouhei." Her voice speaking his name was music to his ears. "Your closed eye visualization is wonderful. It brought you here." Her praise made his heart swell. To his surprise, she nervously held his wrist. "Come, I know a private place." Still dazed of her presence, Kyouhei allowed her to lead the way. "You are too quiet Kyouhei is something wrong?" He decided not to comment, because there are no words that can describe what he is feeling right now.

They reached the private place she was talking about. It is a laboratory with a stench of chlorine. But compared to the one she would hide herself in high school this place seems brighter. "Is this a laboratory with human preserved parts?" He finally stated. "Yes it is." the girl answered. "Well some things do not change, but it seems bright here." The man shared his observation.

"It's wonderful you really can visualize your surroundings." Sunako said in awe. "I assume no one has noticed yet. You move naturally." Kyouhei with pride lifted his wrist with the watch. "This baby also did me a lot of good. Not yet perfect but good progress."

"Have a seat." She ushered him to one of the lab stools. They here sitting beside each other, a distance of fifty centimeters to be exact. "How did you know I came?" He sensed her sit straight up. "People were saying Kyouhei Takano suddenly appeared in front of the main gate after being absent for so long. Rumors spread fast as you know."

"Kyouya-sama saved me from a possible ruckus. He shooed the people away and they gave me space." The boy answered. "It is nice to have privacy right? That is why I used to enjoy the darkness all by myself." Sunako replied.

Kyouhei could sense her sigh and the atmosphere was quite heavy. "Do you miss it? Staying in the dark?" Sunako swayed her head. Realizing the man before her might not have caught it she answered. "No it's not like that. I think acting normal has its advantages. But everything has been so tiring. Real life is difficult. I know you get what I mean."

Kyouhei gave a wry smile. "Yes it is. We have no choice but to face it. Honestly, in the past I would have been fine living in a remote place. As long as I can eat and sleep comfortably it is okay." Sunako sensed his tiredness too. Mustering all courage with shaking hands she reached for his hand. "Do you feel burdened that you have to let go of that?"

Kyouhei felt his cheeks go warm at the sudden touch. She really is improving a lot in socialization. "I..I mean, uhmm.." He was not going to lose to her. Gaining back his composure he retorted. "Like you said real life is not easy." Taking in a deep breath the boy continued. "I realized how short sighted and angry I was before. I failed to notice that there are people who have bigger problems than me. Knowing it now, as a human being I guess I should at least help in making life bearable. We do only live once."

Sunako squeezed his hand in acknowledgement. "Yes we must contribute what we can. Before I was so fascinated with death there was a disillusion to want it. . I mean how can a mock the greatest gift which is life? Why did I ever hate the light that showcases it? Now I understand it was foolish, my goals as a pathologist have changed."

"Really it has? So you are not just going to examine corpses for your enjoyment?" Kyouhei teased his eyes brightening while his lips beaming. Sunako blushed at the sight and gave a shy smile. "I want to study disease prevention and cures now. Or in a more adventurous note, bring justice to those whose lives were taken suspiciously."

After finishing her statement Kyouhei tightened his grip on her hand. She is smart enough to study and understand sickness causes. Her resolved is not easily broken. She has a kind heart that is bound help anyone in need. But her recklessness and unselfishness often scares him. "I know you are strong. Stronger than me at some situations too. But please don't do something dangerously stupid without back up. There are a lot of people who care more than you know."

His concerned voiced moved Sunako. They have gone through a lot. She is aware that her emotions get to her too much sometimes. In the past it extremely changed her life. A mere rejection by some guy who was not worth it. How could she be so young and stupid?

They use to bout a lot. However those fights are often rooted on the fact he wants to whack some sense into her. He manages to do so with physical damages. She felt obliged to consider his concern about being wise.

Where did this feeling of owing him something crept into her being? Why does his happiness and peace of mind matter to her? That smile earlier, why did it cause her heart to insanely react? His hand on hers, is the most comfortable feeling since their embrace five months ago. They were not talking but she felt sitting side by side is more than enough. Him being here made this day better. She hopes he feels the same. Her reverie was disturbed by a vibration in her dress pocket.

"Your free time is over. I should get going too." The blonde stated and withdrew his hand from here. The loss of touch suddenly made her feel empty. As he stood up the girl followed suit and replied. "My class is in the same direction on the way out. Can I walk with you?" Kyouhei smiled openly for a second time that day. "Yes, please always be beside me at every chance."

The two exited the laboratory. As they walked in silence Kyouhei could feel Sunako fidgeting. He could also sense other people around looking at them. Sure his sight is absent but he can feel the mixture of envy, awe and intrigue. She always had been conscious of attention. He estimated that their hands are less than five centimeters apart. Taking this chance, he entwined his fingers with hers. He smirked hearing her gasp at this action. With a trembling hand she enclosed his firmly too. This gesture made him feel scorched his cheeks are probably flushed.

"Sorry if after this people plague you and stuff." The blonde apologized in advance. "It's something I cannot handle." The girl responded with calmness. "I have received threats living with you four in high school. It was almost the same with spending time with Shigure Ji-Nii and Kyouya San-Nii. I don't know why being surrounded by bright creatures are written in my destiny. But I cannot move forward unless I accept it. In order to improve one must acknowledge the problem."

The way the words were said made the boy feel that she still sees him as problem. "I am sorry. Would you prefer one less bright creature in your life?" He asked in a low voice because his body seemed to have lost strength. She kept silent, hands in place as they reached the exit. It seems he will not receive any answer soon but at least she did not push him away. After this will there be a next time? The blonde felt confused. She promised to wait, but sees him as a problem? Everything was going well but she really just had to be honest. Well if she was not blunt, it would not be Sunako.

"Thank you for keeping your promise Kyouhei. You have a month to spare actually." He only hummed as a response. "I did not mean to say you are a problem. " "_Rather than that you are my weakness"_ Sunako thought. "Please take no offense on it, my wordings were incorrect. I am sorry." The girl continued.

Kyouhei released their grip and lifted his free hand to touch her face. It was a relief she did not back away. He could feel her intensely gazing at him, awaiting his next move. He is also aware people are looking. However, he thought to take this opportunity to set something straight. Not just to her but to everyone else. Using his thumb to stroke her cheek with confidence he addressed her. "Listen well Sunako. I don't know what I am to you. To me you're someone I can bear the absence."

His words sounded harsh. He could feel the girl shocked and wanting to pull away. Using his other hand he grabbed her waist to pull the woman closer. He whispered to her ear. "I told you to listen." Her eyes widened at their closeness in the open no less. "I can bear it to a threshold, once I can no longer do so. I will find you. Whether you like it or not, leave a space for me. I will take whatever it is you see of me."

After stating his thoughts Kyouhei pulled away. "Until we meet again Lady Sunako Nakahara." Walking away hands in his pockets he made a glancing gesture towards her. "Next time, I am really going to see you. Continue to wait for me patiently."

Sunako taken aback with lips slightly parted she observed the beautiful man walk away. What the heck was that public display? What did he mean by taking whatever she sees him to be? "Aren't you late now Sunako-chan?" a familiar friendly voice broke her contemplation.

"Kyouya San-Nii, I am on my way to class now." Turning to the direction of her classroom, she noticed the people looking at her. They were murmuring about how cool Kyouhei was in holding her. Others are muttering how lucky she has his attention. Some guys muttered that the blonde was showing off and is obviously territorial. "He put on quite a show didn't he?" Kyouya responded. "Is that what you think of it San-Nii?" Kyouya smirked. "He has definitely made a clear message to me."

Sunako's face remained puzzled. Kyouya approached her and patted her head. "Sunako-chan you are so clueless of these things it's so cute." Blushing Sunako backed away. "I really should be getting to class, see you around San-Nii." Nodding with a grin on his face Kyouya watched Sunako hurriedly go to class. Once the girl is inside the lecture room, Kyouya glanced at the direction Kyouhei took. "So you are up to contending for her too now Takano. You may have her attention now but I have no intentions of conceding. I loved her first."

It took Kyouhei thirty minutes again to return back to the facility. He was surprised to be greeted by Sakura as he entered the door. "I heard you went to see Sunako." He bowed at his mistress. "And to test my prototype watch Milady."

"Was she pleasantly surprised?" the woman inquired. "She was impressed with what was seen. The prototype testing is a success. Thirty minutes to and fro, not a bad at all." Sakura approached Kyouhei and grabbed both his hands. "You are doing so well. It only took five months and you don't need me anymore." Kyouhei withdrew from the woman's touch. "I owe what I know to you milady. I am forever grateful for the opportunity." Sakura unsurprised with his withdrawal answered back. "Gratitude is not what I want from you Kyouhei." The man remained unfazed. "I made it clear that it is all I could give milady."

"Aren't you afraid I won't give your sight back?" the girl challenged. "I am no better even if I have sight." He felt Sakura sent a Morse code pulse to his watch to follow her. "Why have you visited milady?" As he did what he was told. "I remember the first few weeks of your blindness. It always felt good that you were so needy and desperate. I could sense your fear. But now all of it has faded, you are one determined man Kyouhei. It is really amazing."

"I believe that is not the answer to my question milady." The blonde pressed on. "You're butler training is also doing good Kyouhei. Your patience has stretched out well." The woman continued to avoid answering his question. "It seems you have no interest answering my question. But I assume the answer will be revealed in our destination." Kyouhei stated as matter-of-factly.

"Kyouhei you call me milady, but I know there is only one lady for you." Sakura bluntly said. "Being nice to you did not work. I thought making you dependent on me is going to change things. I failed on that one too."Kyouhei kept silent. He knew that Sakura had an eye for him but compared to his other fan girls she had class. He respected her as a person but he cannot give more than that. "Sometimes I wonder did her previous Goth loving nature the reason of your interest? Was it pity that brought you close to her? Wooing you with cooking did not make much of a difference. She would even fight hand to hand combat with you. Are you a masochist that you prefer to hurt your woman?"

Sakura said too much to Kyouhei's displeasure. He is definitely not a masochist. Yes he likes food but not to that shallow extent. Sunako was initially scary and creepy but beneath all that was a kind hearted woman. He recalled how Sunako hated his face. Even if she did not like him at first, it was never became a hindrance for her to show him compassion. She would give in to his whims initially out of pity. As a positive response he would return the favors. To an extent of sacrificing himself to get that gruesome doll. How many times did he save her from those stupid decisions of hers? Like the time she almost got married because of bread. Honestly such a stupid girl. She is stupid enough to sacrifice her life to save him numerous times.

"Milady, Sunako and I have an odd connection. It might not be conventional but it works for us. To me no one can be ever so unorthodoxly perfect." The blonde boy said proudly.

"It's so useless to challenge her. Besides you my two brothers are also on her beck and call. I have no choice but to accept defeat." Sakura sighed. "You are lucky I am not a spoil sport Kyouhei. You should reward me." The lady teased as she pushed open a door. "Get in you have an impromptu business meeting."

"You very classy Lady Sakura. One day someone deserving of you will come." Kyouhei reassured as he entered the room. "Why can't it be you?" was all that Sakura could utter to herself.

As Kyouhei entered the room he felt a familiar aura. "Master Shigure, what a pleasant surprise." Kyouhei bowed. "Are we going to talk about my successful prototype run?"

He could sense the other man smile with pride."I heard about your trial at Tokyo University. The results are impressive. It seems you are a master of closed visualization in just five months. Your motivation is outstanding Takano." Shigure praised.

Despite the praise, the younger felt a bit of spite from the other. Nevertheless for now he needs to kiss up. "I learned from the best master. Thank you for your support." Shigure smirked at Kyouhei's acknowledgement and subtly. "You do know that without our funding you cannot achieve all this right?" He knows a little bit of pushing, the boy will be worked up.

"I am always grateful to the Nakashima family master Shigure." Kyouhei reiterated.

"How far does your gratitude go Takano? Will you be willing to grant me favors? The elder challenged crossing his arms. "If I am capable and even if I am no longer under your service." Straightening up the younger confirmed. "What if it involves staying away from a certain someone?" Inquired the master. "Master, as I said, if I am capable."

Shigure stared at the man before. It was intense. He wanted the blonde to know the gravity of the situation. "Is there anyone you are incapable of avoiding?" Shigure asked with malice.

"I believe we have a common person in mind master. " Kyouhei replied hiding his displeasure. "To my advantage, you cannot hurt this person." He continued cunningly. He sensed that Shigure flinched a little. "If the worst comes I am put in danger due to this, I don't care what happens to me. We are all going to expire, so might as well do so happy than miserable." The blue eyed boy finished.

"It seems you are serious with our common person." Shigure acknowledged the boy's resolve. "However, don't you think a person like you has so little to offer?" The glass eyed man wanted to make the younger feel insecure.

"It is true I have lesser to offer materially. But I can give enough." Kyouhei said with conviction. "But she deserves more Takano. If you cannot deliver that you cannot win over me." Shigure continued to confront the other's resolve.

"Master, are you sure you can give more than enough. Do you have an idea of what she wants?" The later was playing his emotions. In this word battle, he is aiming for him to lose confidence and give in to temper. He was not going to lose. Him and her, they have come so far. No rich righteous brats are going to change that. Sure they made him a better person, but the price they are asking for is too much.

"Takano, she is young and needing freedom. I can give her that and support her dreams. At the moment, she might not see my real value. However in the future I am sure to gain interest." Shigure stated with confidence. In time the lady will see his sincerity, until then he will continue tirelessly.

"Master is this all we are to discuss? Maybe you have other matters in your schedule. I do not want to waste much of your time." Kyouhei pushed to end this conversation. No sense in talking to each other when no agreement will be made.

"The results of your experiment as reported went well. Make five more prototypes and test it on different age groups." Shigure handed Kyouhei a USB. "I want you to oversee the test and survey the users. Go over those files today. You have two weeks to finish the prototype, a week to conduct the survey and an extra two days to submit a report. " Kyouhei placed the USB in his pocket and nodded. "You can count on me master."

Shigure checked his watch. He took more time than expected talking to blonde. He could not help it. After seeing the footage of his visit in Tokyo University, like Kyouya he heard the message loud and clear. Unlike his brother who is such a pacifist, he likes to express what he feels and go for it.

"Takano she is your friend and naturally cares about you. But it does not entirely mean contenders are out of the competition. "Shrugging Shigure went pass Kyouhei and headed for exit. Opening it and readying to take his leave, he opted to leave the butler in training another thing to ponder on. "Remember, she loved me first." That said he walked away not bothering to close the door.

Kyouhei breathed deeply to calm himself. Fists trembling, how he wanted to punch that guy unconscious. However that stupidity must be put aside. His opponent is physically strong, intellectually shrewd and mentality resilient due to experience. If he wants to win, there is so much to improve on. Damn it all he will be the winner.

**A few weeks later:**

Kyouhei sighed tiredly on his work desk. He barely slept the past days beating the deadline Shigure gave him. Everything was easier said than done. Inexperienced closed eye visualization users had trouble using the watch. Problems noted were, the morse code pulse was to weak, the ear piece volume is low, the sign board is difficult to find and the wrist fitting needs work.

These pressures pushed him to contact his gorgeous male friends. Takenaga advised him fix the wrist issues first. If it's done well, the morse code pulse sensitivity will increase removing two problems at once. Since sensuality is involved, Kyouhei inquired Ranmaru where could touch be strongest in this body part. The sensor was already placed near the pulse. The playboy stated the location is already good. But to increase the sensation, instead of a single location the pulse should encircle the whole wrist area. So not just a part but the entire part will feel the signal and increase the response. Yuki being involved with design suggest a polymer material that easily molds when strapped but breathable. Meaning the wearer will not feel too much heat from the strap and uneasiness due to sweat is lessened.

Considering the input of his friends, the report would see to do well. The challenge would be to convince Shigure of course. Kyouhei understands his position. Shigure can reject him on a whim if he wanted to. However based on working for this family for quite a while, the Nakashima's can be astute but never dishonorable. So in this presentation he just needs to work his way out of that.

His mind as it goes haywire began to drift towards a certain girl. How is she doing now? It was a three weeks since their meeting. Should he call her after the presentation? Can he discuss with her how it went be it good or bad? To be honest he just wants to hear her voice to give reassurance. Reassurance for what? He began to question himself. It's not like she can influence Shigure's decision. Siding with him would cause more trouble. The single Nakashima men are very serious with her. To win, he has to be desperately serious.

Kyouhei face palmed and sighed. Why is he thinking of these things? He has a report to finish that will be the first step of many. If he can get funding for this project, a place in the corporate world awaits him. He never imagined one day these types of goals will matter to him. Approaching adulthood is really difficult, so many responsibilities to consider. His strength as a human being will be measured by it. Once he is successful what will he do? Reconcile with his parents? Throw a party with his friends? Support a charity?

Violet eyes began to again in his mind. He is hallucinating about her again. Maybe he should give in and just call her to calm his nerves? After what he did in the University, would he appear very needy of her? Well, even if he is but that is beside the point. Darn it he really has it bad.

As if on cue his phone rang due to the sudden surprise he answered instantly. At his first hello, there was no answer. He went for a second time with a threat to hang up if the other line will not answer. For some reason his heightened senses felt that the opposite line let out a familiar gasp. His eyes widen and he straightened himself on his seat. "Sunako is that you?"

He could hear her ragged breathing. Did she just press the button accidentally? Maybe should hang up. "Hey you dialed my number accidentally. If you have nothing to say then I will put the phone down." He shouted over the phone, so she could hear it from her pocket or nearby table.

"That hurt you stupid creature! Are you going to make me deaf?" The girl suddenly answered back. Now it was his turn to gasp. "I am sorry, I thought you misdialed and the phone is in your pocket or something." The boy explained. "It's the wee hours of the dawn." Sunako answered. "Exactly, why would you be calling at this time?" Kyouhei retorted back. "Says the person who called out nowhere just because I am the only random number he could remember." The girl said accusingly.

Kyouhei rubbed his temples. "Listen, I did that before to finish my mission. If I did not call you my teammates will not be picked up at the training site." There was silence, for some reason he felt he said something wrong. "Sunako wait, it is true I had to make a call to complete the mission. But it did not mean I did not like calling you. Given the chance I would like to call you anytime. However, you are busy and so am I its not convenient. I don't want to be a bother so.."

_Why is he uttering nonsense? _ The black haired girl thought. "Are you done with your report?" With the question Kyouhei was cut off. "Kyouya San-Nii told me you will be presenting to Shigure Ji-Nii about your project. The one you tested during your visit. Are you done?" She repeated the question.

"I am almost done had to stop because you called." _Drat it sounded wrong again_. The blonde thought. "I mean, I did not necessary stopped because you called. I was taking a breather then you called." He tried to clarify again. "When will you have your sight back?" the girl nervously asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kyouhei answered the question with another question. "After this uni year is over." The girl paused. "I am going to transfer to John Hopkins and finish my pre-clinical studies there." Hearing that, Kyouhei felt his heart drop. She is leaving for a long period of time? He gripped his phone tighter. "So what does my sight have anything to do with you going to America?"

He sounded angry much to Sunako's concern. Well it could not be helped. "You said when you get it back I am the first person you want to see. I did promise to wait for you. If you can say when, I can schedule to meet you. That is, if it's still what you want."

"Why are you leaving?" The blonde muttered an honest question. "I need to expand my experience. To be a full pledge pathologist I must have access to all the best resources." The girl explained. "I see if it is necessary for your studies go ahead. Good luck."

"Thanks for understanding." The girl replied. There was another long pause either not knowing if it's time to hang up. Realizing he has not yet answered her question Kyouhei added. "I will regain my sight in April twenty, maybe a month before that it will gradually return." Sunako still kept silent. "Sunako, are you coming back by April twenty?"

"Do you want to see me?" The girl asked again. What the heck was this question for? Isn't the answer obvious? Or maybe he just needs to reassure her? "Yes, I would want and love to see you." The blonde declared.

Sunako felt her cheeks heat up. "I have this wanting to see you too." Sunako said softly. Kyouhei too blushed at her retort. She really is opening up and he likes it. Gathering his courage and his new found boldness. "I will wait for you too. So keep this appointment okay? Promise me you will keep it no matter what." He sounded like begging but who cares about that?

"I will. Good luck with your presentation. I have bothered you so much already." So it has reached the point to say good bye. But he still wants to hear her voice and an idea struck his mind. "Sunako, can you help me with my report?" Puzzled the girl inquired "How?"

"I will send you an email. Can you read it out load for me? My head is spinning already with visualizing. I can finish things faster if you can help me." He whispered gently. "I would love to help you, please send the email now." He could sense her smile over that statement. "Give me a sec and I am gonna forward it now."

Truth be told, he already finished getting though those contents. It was not necessary to read them over again. But he wanted to work while hearing Sunako's voice. Because whenever he does, it felt like she is beside him. And this sense of security is something he will always cherish to have.

"Kyouhei are you listening properly?" The girl asked. "Yeah I am." _You have no idea how intently I am. __I may not see you, but hearing will just have to make up for seeing you right now._

**Author's notes:**

I apologize this too a bit of much time. I wanted this chapter to explore how Kyouhei and Sunako developed while accepting their new circumstance in life.

Plus a little bit of antagonizing on the people around who equally cares for them at the same time too.

Hopefully their growth as adults is felt here. Plus their need of contact due to their distance no matter how small or unphysical the other could offer.

Please read and review. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14 Blind No More

Wow, I am at the 14th chapter. It has been such a great experience. I am thankful for all who kept track of this story. I have always appreciated your reviews, faves and follows (James Birdsong, Kambe Daisuke,kawawakanamanuydikamakapasa, Angel-no-Crux and chiruri chikorate). Even the gesture of just veiwing and reading each chapter, THANK YOU to those I have not mentioned. It hyped me a lot to continue. I hope my writing got better as the story progressed and that this chapter be satisfying too. On with the show as we come close to the Finale.

"Chapter 14: Blind No More"

Inside Kyouhei's room:

Kyouhei's temporary blindness period, was a contradiction of sorts. It was like the sea at times calm and relaxing, on others days very unforgiving and wavy. Being unable to see made him practice a lot of meditation. The routine harnessed his visualization prowess. The disability also developed him into being a better listener. Not only to the voices of people. It worked for the surrounding sound in the environment as well. The development of heightened senses made it almost impossible to sneak on him. During trainings, sparring partners would commend his attack and defense efficiency. Considering the inherent strength he has, Kyouhei Takano was one heck of fighter. He can be considered a military weapon in terms of lethality.

The negatives of the predicament however can prove to be very frustrating. Despite proficiency to respond, doing mundane tasks has been a challenge. He never imagined the day would come making a cup of coffee becomes so messy. When dressing up, he takes time making sure his clothes are not inverted. Working on the computer, typing and organizing corporate reports have been gruesome. Often there will be teasing of poor color choice, bad font size or something has been mistyped. It was also a challenge to read his masters, specifically Shigure and Kyouya's mind. He has a feeling the two are scheming on something to distance him from a certain dark haired girl. This thought causes him to worry more frequently than he wanted too.

Another uncomfortable practice during blindness is, being required to touch something or someone for recognition memorization. Doing it on things is bearable, since nonliving things don't react. On people though it feels like a violation of space. Tracing a face he would distinguish emotions such as awkwardness to excitement. He is fully aware of his good looks and its effect on both genders. It makes caressing someone's face awkward. People getting too caught up with his touch are frightening enough. He always made sure to manifest his discomfort when doing the act. So nobody gets the wrong idea.

It should be intimate, but with his state it became a necessity. He was never a fan of touching. It brought memories of numerous violations towards him. Some are even perverse anger just stirs up inside him. Despite it being in the past, he has not fully forgiven yet the world for it.

Stirring on the bed, facing the pillow he buried his head. This idle time is making him think too much of things. Unlike the time, he was finishing the initial trial report for Shigure. Every day has been busy with sets of demands one after another. It brought stress and pressure piling up making his mind too tired to wander to other thoughts. For sneaky reasons this situation also brought about some unexpected pleasure. There was a good excuse to call Sunako.

Making his declaration in Tokyo University Kyouhei developed a longing towards the girl. He grew a restlessness of wanting her. He masked this need by phone conversations. Mostly requests in accomplishing his evaluation report. Not that he really needed it. It is a good alibi to hear her voice and not appear needy. However when the assessments were done, he stopped calling. There was no pretext to justify the action, except the fact that he just wants to listen to her. He'd rather die than admit it as of now. Kyouhei Takano is not a wimpy needy lovesick fool.

Two weeks has passed since he last had contact with her. The days have been gruesome and unpleasant. People around said he was crankier than usual. Sparring mates complained he is venting frustration on them. His mind when shiftless would wander what the girl is doing now. Is he the only one miserable now? He hated it how she made him feel inadequate. He must not return to his short tempered self. But missing her, as he hated to admit is making him short fused. But still he is not a sappy romantic.

Thinking it over, how will he get through when she goes to America? Sighing he turned over facing the ceiling with eyes closed. Being away from each other for a year was perdition to him. How can he handle a longer period? A huge part of him wants to stop her from going. He has no right to interfere though. She has a life with dreams needing to be achieved. In his declaration he made a threat to push himself to her. Whether she wanted to or not. But the decision of accepting him will be up to her. How can he increase the chances that in the end she will choose him? What the heck was that? Maybe it's the physical changes he is encountering lately is making him weird.

Opening his eyes, he took note of the subtle changes in his vision. There is only darkness before. Recently there is a presence of a grayish color. Sakura explained that transitioning from black to gray means light is entering the iris.

His eyesight seems to be going back as scheduled. In a week he can expect to see blurry figures and more color. Then after a few days, the blur will solidify and he can view everything normally again. But before that shouldn't he inform her? He did request her to stay and wait until his sight returns. It was actually another excuse for her to delay leaving. But the time is coming soon. The Nakashima's will definitely sell him out once his blindness is gone. Crap he needs to meet her soon.

He played his voice powered calendar. In a week he will be doing a talk to some foreign students in a hotel. Maybe after that he will contact her. Anytime later than that, he might break his promise yet again. Hopefully he will have enough guts to do it. Because he is not some starry eyed man caught in her trap.

In Sunako's room:

Sunako was going over the John Hopkins syllabus shared by Kyouya. All lectures are of course going to be in English. If there was something gained from watching western horror flicks, her command of the language is sufficient. However, she might need to check the net every now and then for translations. Conversation wise, based from the parties attended since last year, she can get by.

It has been two weeks since the creature called. Having finished his work, Sunako should not expect him to call. But she kind of hoped he would. Remembering the day she took courage to call him, he responded with asking for help. Hearing that he needed her made the girl's heart beat erratic. She is still amazed on why no stuttering has occurred upon agreeing. Plus the fact she would anticipate his call every day back then. It was something like the best part of her day.

Reading for him was a pleasure. She looked forward to it, as if their distance has been diminished by hearing each other's voice. Realizing his voice is enough, being apart would not be a problem right? She sighed as uncertainty crept.

Would she really be able to bear being apart from him for years? When he was in Israel for one year, she knew when he will come back. During that time her beautiful friends supported her. It made the waiting bearable.

However studying in a different country has a different level of pressure. There will also be no friends to catch her back. It might also be difficult to find comfort in Japanese food. She can cook for herself but that will be extra work. Bringing Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine and John requires an apartment of extreme privacy. A secured place is needed for her not to be judge and labeled as a weird scary girl.

One of her biggest challenges now would be paparazzi. Being in the social circle and constantly seen with Shigure and Kyouya, they began to take notice of her. So far there are no bogus write ups. However, people will judge her when they discover she likes different things. Honestly she doesn't mind being exposed but it will be a distraction. It can also affect how she will be evaluated in school. Not until she has established herself can that side of her be uncovered.

Is this a form of deception? Well sort of to the public, but she will not deny herself the presence of her favorite dolls. They will be ones keeping her sane in this journey she will partake. She will have to wait how everything plays out. Until then there is no sense in worrying over something that is yet to happen.

Why did she agree again to go America suddenly? Closing her eyes, she recalled a conversation with Shigure. It is a given that John Hopkins is one of the best in Medical Studies. They also have a tie up with the Nakashima group for medical products. They aim it will improve the quality of life. The partnership is very particular with disabled people specially the blind. Blindness could be inborn or acquired. Often, people upon aging acquire blindness as a complication of an original disease.

She thought about Kyouhei's case. He experienced temporary blindness but is scheduled to have it back. She became curious if it could happen also to those suffering? Can one actually regain back vision without an eye transplant or surgery? If temporary blindness can be induced, why not retrieving eyesight?

She verified the project with Kyouya. There is confirmation that there is research ongoing now. So far the Nakashima group is investing much on gadgets. Their end goal is make wearable devices that can aid the blind. Not necessary to find the cure of acquired blindness. She pressed on why not find a cure? The doctor-professor stated that it will be another tedious study. Someone has to be passionate about so it can lift off. At the moment, it can be a plan but not a priority. The Nakashima group needs revenues to fund research. So it needs to cash in first before venturing into another deal.

Sunako recalled what Kyouhei said in his visit in Tokyo University. Real life is hard. A human being at least must aid another who is suffering. During the time of helping him, his eagerness to succeed was evident. The urge to support him burdened her. This study that he is partaking can go further. She wants to take him there.

Hence the option of going to America came to her mind. Sure they will be apart for a long time. But developing his dream can assure happiness in the future. She wants him to be happy. He has suffered so much due to numerous factors. He hated his own face. He cut ties with his own family. Fought with everyone everywhere not minding if he could die. Sacrificing distance and time is a small price to pay so he can feel accomplished. More than ever she wants him to feel adequate. That he should celebrate his beautiful features. He should realize he has the ability to be someone who can be depended on. His life is important. He could enjoy it while he has it.

It's kind of funny that now she wants to make his life better. In the past she was downright serious of wanting him dead. However, when opportunities came her way, she could not do it. There was a time she got so mad that a pimp almost marked his face. The horror she felt when the spirits of his admirers attacked him. That day he lost strength and fell down on the stone steps of a temple. She felt so desperate and gave in to save him with a kiss. They raised the bar when she already agreed to be intimate because he is a special friend. The catalyst was the urgency to rescue him from the cold that Yuki Ona her friend cursed him with. Considering all these circumstances, she never wanted him to die abruptly.

Glancing at the calendar she wondered why he has not yet confirmed the schedule. If she recalls correctly, by this time his sight should be somewhat returning now. Is he that busy to not give her a call? She is actually doing him a favor by waiting. Right now she is even worried about him. It brought her to a point of venturing into a foreign land. All this so he could be happy. That ungrateful bastard, all he needed to do was pick up his phone and call. Why can't he do it?

Sunako sighed, being so inconsiderate is so him. Yet she would always resolve into waiting and believing in him. He will turn around soon hopefully. Or else she would have to break her promise.

After one week in a lush Morii owned hotel:

A week has passed. The tension in Sunako and Kyouhei's mind began to wear them out. The failure to communicate to each other planted unnecessary anger in them. It rose to such an amount that it caused a sense of irritability. It became thoughts of accusation that the other does not care. It is a baseless and irrational feeling in reality. The two have always been good in giving each other self-inflicted misery. Somebody has to knack some sense to the oblivious pair before they burn out.

Fortunately on this day Ranmaru crossed paths with Kyouhei in the hotel lobby. The playboy happens to be done with his date. While the blonde finished presenting his work to foreign students. He walked out of the door with a stern look on his face. "Kyouhei long time no see." Ranmaru jested. "On the contrary, you really cannot see me right?"

"Very funny" the blue eyed man muttered scowling. "So very Kyouhei. Why are you in a foul mood? Honestly as pretty boys, a sour face is a big turn off." The strawberry haired guy reprimanded. "So what?!" The other countered irritated. The hotel heir just smirked. "Why are you so ticked off? The audience where staring at you instead of listening to the lecture? Its collateral damage man, live with it."

Kyouhei crossed his arms. "It's not the lecture but that stupid girl." Ranmaru raised his eyebrows. "Stupid girl? The dark haired one with violet eyes that smells of lavender? Are we talking about her?" The blonde shrugged. "So it's her. Good I thought you found someone else." Kyouhei kept his frown. "Let's go have some coffee. My treat and tell me all about what the stupid girl did."

Kyouhei reluctantly followed Ranmaru to the café. "You can follow me without seeing very impressive." Ranmaru whistled expressing his appreciation that Kyouhei acquired such skill. He really went a long way to gain it.

They were ushered to a secluded room considering how Kyouhei values privacy. He will go in frenzy if people flock over him. He had been more tamed now compared to before. But when it involves Sunako it looks like he has yet to straighten it out. He recalled a Krav Maga event were Kyouhei beat the poor man to a pulp. The reason? The man openly declared his interest with Lady Sunako Nakahara. He was planning to ask her out to some social event. The blonde made sure he will not have his chance. Ranmaru shivered, he does not want to be on this guy's bad side.

Settling on their table Ranmaru asked, "You will be having what? Brewed coffee no sugar?" The other answered with a low voice. "Yeah" Finishing the orders Ranmaru face palmed and eyed his friend. "For a beautiful man, you look hideous. Tell me what imprudent argument you two got into now?" With a frown the other replied. "There is no quarrel. We have not talked for a while."

Keeping his position and smirking Ranmaru retorted. "So you're scowling because you have not talked to her for a while?" The other kept silent. "I take that as a yes Mr. Takano." Humming the strawberry haired boy added. "You know, cellphones and landlines are easily accessible. Her address is no secret to you. I heard you visited her University. Okay there were videos of you visiting her in the University with all that skinship.." The words were cut off when Kyouhei with clenched fist hit the table. "We did not have excessive skinship!" he said defensively.

Ranmaru gulped, he does not want to end up in a hospital. "Fine you did not. But those who saw it think differently. Fortunately she did not have a nose bleed. A teensy bit dazed but she handled it well." The calmer one finished.

"It was not awkward after that. She even called me first. I asked her to help me with a project and obliged. After the venture we lost contact." The cerulean man confessed. Ranmaru joined his hands and laid his chin on top of it. "Why did she call you?"

"Sunako is going to study in America as you know. She wanted to confirm when I can get my sight back. She is to leave after that." The blonde explained. "In the middle of that you asked for her aid? Tell me who did the calling after the project collaboration kicked off?" Kyouhei pulled himself back to his chair and looked up the ceiling. "I did."

Ranamru straightened up and sighed, he might get injured because of this. But the guy needs provoking so what are friends for? "Then call her stupid." He handed the confused one his phone. "If you don't want to use your phone because of pride, go ahead and use mine you moron." The other rebuffed to move. "Kyouhei, you want me to dial her number now?"

"I don't have a good enough reason to call her." Kyouhei said as he refused to receive the phone. "Idiot, she must be wondering why you are not calling." Ranmaru pushed the phone towards his friend. "Why does she have to wait for you to get your sight back? She can leave now, the semesters over. Jet lag is a bitch and settling in foreign country is not a joke."

"She won't leave until we talk." The blue eyed boy declared. Ranmaru groaned this is tougher than he thought. Why is making a phone call so complicated? Sunako and Kyouhei are such a rare case.

Their coffee arrived and the two men fixed their postures as they sat. Once the waiter left the room, Kyouhei spoke. "I asked her to wait." Ranmaru hummed. "She will not wait if you only told her that. Don't kid me Kyouhei, I know you two a lot. Did you threaten her or something?"

The cerulean man sipped his bitter coffee. His friend is right. He said more than just to ask her to wait. He even got forceful but that was not threatening isn't it? It was actually sappy. This guy will tease him to death if he knew. So for now it would be kept secret.

"You know Kyouhei, unless you want to be honest. Sunako and you are not going anywhere. I swear with the social progress she is doing. Add the affection the single Nakashima men, you are bound to lose in the future. So while you have your foothold do something like call her you fool." Worry began to etch on Kyouhei's face.

"What will I tell her?" the other replied dejectedly. "Listen to yourself Kyouhei being so pitiful. Where did your confidence go? What happened to what you said to her in the University? It was one of the reasons she agreed to wait for you." The pink haired man teased. "What do you know about what I told her?"

"She told Tamao and Noi, since she was confused on what you said. The girls explained you are serious about her. So if she likes you too, she should make an effort." The hotel heir finished while the butler in training kept silent. "She tried hard right? First she called you. Second, agreed in assisting your project. Third, she told you her future plans like studying abroad. Fourth she actually shared her concern about you to others. Sunako is really trying to understand Kyouhei Takano. While you can't even call and finalize a rendezvous with her?"

"Were you really here on a date? Or waited for me so you can give me a lecture?" Kyouhei countered back. "That my friend is not important." Ranmaru insisted. "What matters now is you are going to call her. And if you have the afternoon off, ask her to join you for dinner in this hotel."

"I don't have reservations." The blonde exasperatedly said. "I will take care of it, this is a Morii hotel. You make your phone call I take care of the rest." Kyouhei picked the phone in his pocket. "Fine, I will be regaining my sight soon, might as well tell her about it." That said Ranmaru felt relief.

Kyouhei dialed the number in his phone. Ranmaru was surprised again at how his friend efficiently functions even blind. It's like everything around him is normal. Smirking he stood up from his seat. "I will be giving you some privacy. When you're done give me a ring too. My number is still the same." That said he left the room to arrange Kyouhei's dinner appointment.

Hopefully Kyouhei Takano can properly confess to Sunako Nakahara now. Both have come so far. The man made a name for himself, evolved from a good looking bum to a distinguished innovator. The woman on the other hand was the world's most scary movie reinvented to Japan's sweet heart. Besides the Nakashima brothers Kyouya and Shigure, a lot are vying for her attention. But most are just blocked because nobody messes with the Nakashima's easily.

However Kyouhei is an exemption. That man knows no fear but has serious insecurity issues. If he only understood how much the young Nakahara lady values him. She took him to the Hokkaido ancestral home to meet the family for crying out loud. That was a dead giveaway. Plus obviously she showed no signs of rejecting his physical advances. She even made an effort to get close to him. How can Kyouhei be so dense?

Kyouhei regulated his breathing to calm himself as Sunako's phone rang. After three rings, she picked up with a curt hello. Kyouhei was too stunned to talk. The girl took the initiative to speak. "Kyouhei, are you going to confirm when your sight will be back?" She asked softly. "No it's not that. Are you free today? I mean is your dinner schedule available?" the man asked gently.

"I have no plans, are you coming over?" Kyouhei smiled at the question. It has been awhile since he came to the Nakahara mansion. How long did he last eat her cooking? It will definitely be better and more private than staying here in this hotel. Making a resolution he answered "Yes, is it a good time?" He could hear her gasp from the other line. "If you are not going to be picky, I can make something." The lady offered. "Anything made by you is fine." The man reassured and continued. "Sunako I am wrapping up my appointment now. I will arrive too early for dinner. I'll call again when I am at the gate."

After the agreement as if on cue Ranmaru entered the room. Crossing his arms with a teasing look he commented. "From the look of relief on you face, it went well right?" The blonde nodded. "So, I will brief you of your dinner schedule." The hotel owner to be was cut off by his friend "I will be coming over to the mansion for dinner instead. Can you give me a ride?" The playboy smiled. The outcome has become more interesting. "So you want a ride home?" the pink haired posh man teased. Kyouhei smirked with confidence. "Yeah, I think it's time."

Ranmaru lead Kyouhei to the front lobby. His car was delivered by the valet. "I usually drive myself around. Put on your seatbelt and be comfy by my side." Once Kyouhei clipped on his seatbelt, Ranmaru drove away. "Aren't you going to bring something Kyouhei?" The blonde thought for a moment. "Let's stop over the combini. I do have something I want to bring."

Arriving at the main house as Kyouhei alighted the car. "Just call me if you want a ride to somewhere else." Ranmaru offered. "No I am good. I can go back to the facility from here." The playboy answered him with a suit yourself comment. He also threw something at Kyouhei which the other efficiently caught. The pink haired man hooted very impressed. "Nice reflexes Kyouhei. That's the key to my room. Just in case you need something there feel free to take it. I'll tell everyone not to come here today. Don't forget to mail my key back okay?"

Ranmaru sped off after finishing his statement. Kyouhei suddenly blushed at the connotation of what the playboy said. Damn him, he was not thinking of such a thing today. He won't need anything from the pervert's bedroom. He carefully walked up the stairs. Soon behind that door he will be feeling her presence again. His heartbeat went erratic. Could it be because of excitement? Is she going to be happy to see him?

Half way through the steps he got his answer. The scent of lavender can be whiffed in the air. She is by the front door waiting for him. At the moment Kyouhei's noticed his sight is better compare to before. He can see blurry figures with colors. Hurriedly he walked up the stairs. He called Sunako's name with urgency. He could hear the sound of her steps gently moving towards him. Reaching the top of the stairs she stood before him possibly three feet away. "I bought some ice cream, the green tea flavor you liked."

He tried to fix his gaze on her face, his eye visibility continued to improve. He can now tell by looking there is a smile on her face. She can smile now and is it because of him? His heart felt warm. "I wanted to see you." The man whispered as he walked closer. "Can you see me now with your eyes?" The lady retorted. Kyouhei nodded and extended the package he held. Sunako received it with trembling hands.

Now with both hands free, he cupped her face to look up to him. His vision becoming clearer by each second. Focusing, he could make out the image of her face. "My sight is returning. I can see more distinctly now." He smiled tenderly at the woman before him. "I am so glad to see you figuratively and literally." In a few sweeping seconds, he finally saw her full face. Porcelain skin, beautifully crafted nose, lush lips with hypnotizing violet eyes. She is beauty itself. Why did she think of herself ugly before?

The first person he saw once his sight got back. Thankfully he is on time and kept his promise. Some credit goes to Ranmaru too which he noted. He will not beat him up for the scandalous insinuation earlier as gratitude.

Kyouhei bent himself so his forehead could touch hers. The lady was panting heavily but tried to keep herself calm. She did not want a nosebleed or fainting spell to occur. She waited long for him to come home. He is here now and she was going to savor every moment of it. "Welcome home." She greeted with happiness in her voice. "We should get inside. Before some paparazzi sees us." The girl jokingly stated. "Since when did they get interested in you?" The boy teased. "You will be surprised on how much has changed Kyouhei." The girl happily said back.

Kyouhei withdrew the contact and nodded. Together they went in and headed towards the kitchen. Sunako placed the ice cream in the freezer. "Sit by the stools, you came early my preparations are not complete yet." As she turned to get back at cooking Kyouhei embraced her from behind. "Nobody is here besides the two of us right?" He questioned. "There is no one but us here." She whispered.

Kyouhei felt the heat rise to his cheeks. It is the chance to talk to her honestly without anyone around. "We are not both ready yet." The blonde stated pulling every inch of confidence in him. "But I want you to know, you are very special to me. I would never seek or hold anyone else this way but you." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Please believe me despite distance and obstacles, it will only be you Sunako." He held her tighter and buried his face deeper. He wanted to drown in this sensation with her warmth and scent. Did she have any idea how addicting she could be?

Sunako raised her hands to touch Kyouhei's arms wrapped around her. She can't tell if the constriction in breathing is from his hold or her nervousness. He just said she is the only one for him. How can she answer? Their closeness weakened her knees. She leaned back on him and the contact made her mind haywire. Mustering some strength and turning around, the lady buried herself to Kyouhei's chest. Her arms securely encircled his neck. He was so warm and sturdy. She could hear his quickened heartbeat from this position. The rhythm encouraged her to say "I feel the same." His breathed hitched at her confession, he squeezed tighter. "Right now and in the future, despite challenges you are the only Kyouhei."

Kyouhei moved his head so his lips would touch her forehead. "I can't say those sentimental words right now. But when I do, Sunako get ready I am going to kiss your lips senseless." Sunako smiled as his mouth brushed her temple with a lingering kiss. Was that a threat? She will be looking forward to it. "I am glad you are no longer blind Kyouhei." She could not help but giggle after finishing her statement.

Sunako chuckling is an odd occurrence. Kyouhei would love to hear it every day. "Figuratively and literally my vision is clear." The man proudly answered. The two kept their distance close. They are in the security of the Nakahara mansion. The blonde man caressed the black stresses of lady enclosed in his arms. In return the woman wrapped her arms more tightly until her hands reached halfway his back. Causing their chest to press harder, giving each other more body contact. The warmth was fleeting the mix of their scents intoxicating.

Grunting Kyouhei lifted Sunako bridal style and decided to head out the kitchen. "I have not finished cooking dinner." The maiden protested. "The stove is off, you can continue later." Sensing the man's eagerness the girl replied "You said you won't kiss me yet." A blush creeping until her neck gave a burning sensation. "I said lips but for anywhere else…." The man declared with a teasing smirk. The woman felt scandalized. "You pervert." She said with a meek voice but did not retaliate.

The passiveness was taken positively by the male. Leaning in to her ear with an assuring voice he whispered. "I promise not to do anything you would not like."

Hearts were beating frantically when they arrived in the living room. Kyouhei sat on the sofa securing Sunako on his lap. Gently holding her waist, he used his other hand to lift her chin up. Using the leverage he kissed her temple. She tensed first and breathed deeply. Next he gave her cheek a peck. She was beginning to relax and he gave her nose a smooch. "Can I continue?" was the fervent question. Earning a nod, he eyed the base of her neck. "I'm going lower." She blushed at his statement and shivered as his lips caressed her neckline. The lady welcomed all the affection he could give. She could hear him hiss seductively it was driving her crazy.

Colleting her thoughts, she tied to break out of the euphoria. As much as she wants this, limits must be set. She did not want to get carried away and regret after. They have come so far to get to this, messing up is not an option. Reaching for his face she lifted it to face her. "Kyouhei" Her face was so flushed. "No further down okay?" Grinning Kyouhei nuzzled towards her ear and whispered. "As you wish."

His eyes, so blue and shinning have always been so beautiful. As she was staring the man caught her hand touching his face. He leaned and began showering it with butterfly kisses. He looked back at her and with mischievous eyes mouthed "Can we cuddle?" As soon as she nodded, the man embraced and pushed her back on the sofa. He laid his head by her shoulder and confessed. "I love your scent. The scent of lavender"

She cradled him in her arms. "I am glad you do." They could feel each other's heartbeat. Each rhythm becoming more familiar they can distinguish it with eyes wide shut. "I am happy you can look at me now Sunako." Kyouhei lifted himself to be in parallel with Sunako. Her violet eyes held a sparkle that warmed him. Bodies pressed together, they remained relaxed as if it was the most natural thing in the world. With their feelings out in the open, she propped up and kissed his cheek. "We are blind no more Kyouhei." Smiling he had to agree. "Yeah, we no longer are."


	15. Chapter 15: The Equinox Finally

**"Chapter 15: The Equinox Finally"**

Kyouhei leaned back on his chair closed his eyes for a bit. Reviewing the product line for artificial intelligence is so draining. Ever since delving into closed eye visualization the lifestyle of the blind has never been the same. Using the technologies developed, the blind no longer need walking sticks. Via the aid of vision glasses paired with sensitive headsets the visually impaired were equipped with secondary eyes. The presented data by the research team is appealing however..

"The cost seems too high. We cannot do that at such a low profit margin." Shigure stated once the speaker was done. "Our goal is to make it readily available for anyone."

"The data is impressive though." Kyouya admitted. "However as Shigure Nii said, it should be public friendly. I am willing to go for its prototypes if an affluent client would fund it."

"Getting a third part involved in the project can complicate things further." Kyouhei retorted. He hated talking to people to and fro while Kyouya and Shigure just make orders. "The data might be impressive but the workability is messed up. I suggest we redo the process mapping and simplify the flow. After that let's check the cost again."

"It will be a pity to put this project in the back burner." Shigure agreed. "Very well then I am giving you guys two weeks to redo the mapping and simplification. If costs decrease by thirty percent, Kyouya will personally evaluate the quality level of the modified item for a week. If it passes, Sakura can do a test run in the facility. The count of respondents should not be lower than twenty individuals."

"A thirty percent cut is quite hefty. We might need to change some of the materials." Kyouhei protested. "That is all I can offer." Shigure stated as matter-of-factly. "It can be a challenge but you can go around it right Kyouhei?" Kyouya challenged. Damn the bastards, even if they made him part of the board, those two always managed to make life hell. He is not the one to back out so.. "Fine I will look around it." The blonde confirmed.

"Since all is settled, we can adjourn the meeting now." Shigure browsed his watched. "I believe Kyouhei needs to run to the airport." Shigure eyed the blue eyed man. "Or would you want me to take your place instead." The elder teased.

Like in hell he won't. Kyouhei thought to himself. "Everything is fine. I will do the minutes while on the way to the airport. It will be sent via email in an hour." The beautiful man asserted. "Well if you say so we will be expecting it then. Drive safely." Kyouya affirmed.

"Thanks, our AI voice prompt can now efficiently type down in word format. So it won't be a problem." The cerulean man confidently declared.

The two Nakashima's stood from their seats and exited the room. Kyouhei talked to the research team for fifteen minutes more to give instructions. "I will be checking your initial progress the day after tomorrow. Make sure nothing is missed in our flow charts." Upon receiving the nods of agreement, Kyouhei went on his way to the parking lot.

Getting in the car and turning on the engine a voice prompt resounded. "Good day Kyouhei, are we going to the airport now?" Kyouhei smirked. "Yes, we are but I am driving Josephine." Kyouhei activated the manual drive mode. "Hiroshi, activate word and create new file." Carefully getting out of his parked position, with moderate speed he exited the building. "What are we writing today Kyouhei?" the Hiroshi AI inquired. "Meeting Minutes of …" Kyouhei continued to utter the words from the morning meeting. Once done he ordered Hiroshi to do auto spell check while it was being done, "Akira, fill Josephine in of the traffic situation."

"Traffic is very light, based on current speed we will be arriving fifteen minutes earlier." Akira explained. "Akira contact John at home to set the lights in the living room by six o' clock tonight." The blonde ordered. "Request has been sent Kyouhei." Akira confirmed. "Hiroshi, read to me the file over again." Once Hiroshi finished reciting the meeting minutes, "Akira send this file to my office contacts under RP345."

"Kyouhei, John informed that you no longer have a stock of green tea ice cream. Would you like to request for a delivery?" Akira inquired. "No Aikra, I will go get it myself." The cerulean man answered. "Instruction has been forwarded to John."

Kyouhei smiled, having AI around is useful. Akira takes care of the information available in the internet. Hiroshi takes care of his confidential office work. Josephine is installed in the car and helps him move around. John is assigned to help him around the house. He always had problems interacting with people. The mean ones would ogle and harass him to some extent. Since good help is hard to find, Kyouhei finds solace in aid of AI.

"Kyouhei would you like another spray of air fresher?" Josephine inquired. "Lavender please."

That scent had always bought beautiful memories.

Sunako graduated from medical school majoring in pathology. She fortunately had an internship in Austin State Hospital-Regional Clinical Laboratory. Carrying her captivation with the human body she was dubbed as fearless when going hands on a disease. This form of bravery earned a recommendation to join the World Health Organization. It was special project to study an Ebola virus strain with a fatality rate of ninety percent.

Excited and influenced by her fascination with malady and death the Nakahara heiress agreed. The location was in Democratic Republic of the Congo. It had a rich history of the ailment and Sunako wanted a part to ease the place of its pain. However the local situation of the place can be as dangerous as the syndrome if not careful. Upon acceptance, the main family branch immediately contacted the Nakashima's to provide the best to protect her.

Sunako is quite a one man army herself, but having back up will is safer. There were various candidates. Even Shigure and Kyouya volunteered to take the job. However due to their commitments the task was not awarded to them. In the end, there was no doubt that only one person can fit the bill: Kyouhei Takano. And so the road towards their undefinable relationship began to solidify itself.

Inside a Private plane:

Sunako stretched her muscles as the landing announcement was called. It has been a long flight, her body is sore. She is not the type to bask in luxury but when it also synonymous to comfort who would not indulge? Sitting on the customized lazy boy aircraft seat she stretched her legs. Clasping the seat belt on she closed her eyes to feel the comfort the chair has to offer.

It's soft and relaxing. But his rough hands feel better. The plane started to turn off the song that was playing. She actually did not pay attention to the sound. Only his voice, family and work related conversations would bring in her full attention. She recently had a liking for strawberry fragrance because it's just so him. To her eyes, seeing him via video call or photo message is relief enough. Touch, sound, scent and sight he fills her whole being. What was missing from these senses she recalled associated to him? Sunako blushed at the realization, taste.

The memory came rushing in as if everything was happening all over again…

Kyouhei has always been a picky eater. Staying in a different continent made it very difficult recreate the taste of Japanese food. Despite his changed demeanor, the grumpiness when hungry has not changed. As days passed he became weary. Sunako worried he will go berserk if she can't do anything about it.

Sunako begged her superiors for a day off so she can go shopping for ingredients. It took a week of convincing before they allowed her. The trip requires going through different towns therefore crossing checkpoints are a must. Border security is tricky and to ensure the heiress is safe Kyouhei had to accompany her.

They wanted to appear casual so using a bullet proof jeep, they went on their way. "Why are we doing this again?" Kyouhei inquired. "I want to cook some Japanese food." The girl replied. "All this trouble for Japanese food? Remember how many times you almost become a hostage whenever we move around?" Sunako decided not to comment.

They have successfully passed through three towns and their shopping list was done. However, the trip back to the capital is long. They will have to travel in the dark. "I can't drive any faster with this thing. We might get into trouble if its dark and we are still on the road." The blonde worried. "We will be fine, we are strong aren't we?" Sunako said with confidence.

Fate seemed to be mocking them and luck was not on their side. The wooden bridge they were crossing collapsed. Due to the vehicles weight they have to jump out or else they will sink with it. Unbuckling their seat belts Kyouhei lunged towards Sunako and held her close. Securing her in his arms he jumped out of the vehicle and shot a grappling rope on a sturdy part of the bridge. "You can climb up right?" Kyouhei asked the girl. With a nod the lady went on her may followed by her bodyguard. Reaching the top, the two hurried got out of the bridge. They settled by the nearest set of trees in the area. "Crap this day!" Kyouhei complained. "I will be calling HQ to get us by chopper. Stay here okay?" the blonde commanded the black haired woman.

Sunako saw Kyouhei speaking through his mini radio. She sighed. This was not supposed to happen. The plan was to get ingredients and cook him some Japanese food. How could such a simple task turn into a life threatening situation? She was never a crier but the frustration was written all over her face.

Finishing his report Kyouhei looked over the lady obviously in a sulky mood. Approaching her, he tried to use words to console the girl. "It is a drag the whole day's effort is wasted. But it is just food. We can always have other stuff right?" Sunako refused to comment. Kyouhei decided to sit beside her. "Why did you crave Japanese food suddenly?"

Sunako opened her eyes as the pilot announced the plane is descending. Flushed at the memory of what happened after his question. She could feel her heart beating so fast. He was going to pick her up today. She needs to keep herself composed. It will be very not lady like to act like one of his fan girls.

Over the years she has managed to keep the facade in front of him. However even with a straight face their new connection gave a feeling of intense familiarity. Honestly she has accepted and embraced this understanding. It made her appreciate him all the more. She knows this feeling is very mutual.

Kyouhei securely parked the car. Putting on his shades he walked casually to the arrival area. He is expecting some paparazzi here and there. Over the years they somewhat respected his space. He gets a two feet allowance now. In bright areas no flash photography, no shouting and no asking stupid questions. He really never understood why people find his face alluring. But as long as they keep distance, he decided to just live with that.

He was greeted by security personnel and lead to an alley way with golf buggy awaiting him. This will transfer him to the private hanger where Sunako's plane is kept. Between the two of them, he can handle the crowd. He assumed that a separate car will escort them out of the airport. He would have to activate Josephine to drive herself back home later.

Sunako has somewhat become more sociable, but still hides whenever she can. Her family gives the best privacy money can buy. Thus, whenever making appearance she has this safe space to gather her wits. Once she calms down, that is the time she readily presents herself.

However when they are together, it's inevitable some hysteria will commence. It was a product of being together, troublesome as it is. They have no choice but to let it be.

He was surprised she has not deplaned yet. She hates flying and often would immediately step on the ground once a flight is over. Today is strange. Could she be not feeling well and remained inside? He voiced out his curiosity. "Why is she still inside?"

"Master Kyouhei, it was a long flight. Lady Sunako was sleep deprived. She might be feeling a little dizzy." The attendant explained. "Well I will not wait for her to come down. I am going up." The blonde declared. The attendant bowed and allowed Kyouhei to go alight the plane. "I hope you have no crazy antics up your sleeve Nakahara." The blue eyed man said to himself.

Walking in he could hear the female stewardesses giggle. He did not spare them a glance. Being familiar with the place he helped himself to her private cabin. He opened the door not bothering to knock. "Hey you okay?" He voiced while opening the door. There was no response. He approached her sitting on the lazy boy chair. She was looking out the window.

Once in front of her he bent his knees to a sitting position so he could her at eye level. "Hey I am talking to you." He demandingly said. Sunako turned her head to look at him in the eye and remained silent.

The silence was beginning to annoy him. This led him to lift up one hand and flick Sunako's forehead with his finger. "What's eating you?" he inquired again. The lady blushed while staring into his eyes. That simple gesture made him feel giddy and hot. "Are we just going to stare at each other here?" He tried to sound as irritated as possible. Sunako swayed her head but still did not speak.

"Do you have sore throat or something? Should I take you to the hospital?" He was beginning to worry that something is abnormally off. Sunako started to shake and breathe heavily. "You're hyperventilating!" Kyouhei maneuvered to pick her up bridal style. Sunako stopped him and grabbed his face with both hands. "What am I going to do with you?" He said with a hiss and stared at her intently.

Not breaking eye contact Sunako finally spoke. "I missed you." Kyouhei was pleasantly shocked and decided to listen further. "I was excited to see you." The girl continued and breathed in heavily. "But I was afraid to appear too eager and not lady like."

"Since when did you let that bother you?" Kyouhei mocked. Sunako's hold on his face became firmer. "It's something I don't want to do in the open." Kyouhei raised his brows at her statement. "Tell me what you want to do?" The man challenged. Sunako lead his face closer until their foreheads touch. "What do you want Sunako Nakahara?" Kyouhei whispered affectionately.

Feeling his breathe on her face, the memories of their shopping expedition streamed in her mind again. Looking deeply in his eyes then shifting to his lips, that day was the first time they tasted… She stopped her thoughts and decided to put herself out of misery. Pleadingly she voiced. "Kiss me."

Without uttering another word Kyouhei lunged and pressed his lips tenderly on Sunako's lips. They started gently and cautious. The contact made their longing burn and lead to an aggressive expression. Gasping for air Kyouhei muttered. "Why did you have to seat on that chair?" Sunako dazed from their tryst looked at him quizzically. "You should have sat on your cabin bed instead."

Kyouhei boldly declared. "I want to feel you more." Sunako kissed him back with urgency and pulled herself out of the chair. In their lip lock Kyouhei welcomed her weight settled on the floor. Sunako secured herself in between his legs as her arms embraced him. Kyouhei wanted more. He shifted his attention from her mouth to the exposed skin of her neck. He showered it with kisses and Sunako could not help but gasp.

Sunako pushing herself out of the daze took the chance to utter. "I was hoping to wait until we reach your place." Eyes widening the blonde asked back. "You are going to stay in my place?" The lady nodded. "What will your family say?" He surprised himself that he cared what they thought. "People are going to talk about us either way." The girl replied. "If I stay at my place you will invite yourself there too right?"

"Well that's true but at least I am the one doing the visiting." Kyouhei defended. "I know but there are too many attendants in my place." The lady answered and added. "In your place we only have John." Kyouhei smirked. "I bet you want me to deactivate him once we're home." Self-conscious the lady countered. "Not immediately."

"Are you sure your Dad will not kill me for this?" The blonde asked. "Will you stay for the night?" He frantically added. "I won't be spending the night, but I told my parents I want to cook for you." Sunako kissed his forehead. "Come on you must be hungry, let's go home." The lady pulled away.

"No fair." Kyouhei pouted. "After getting what you want from me, you are going to leave me hanging?" The boy teased. Sunako in one of the very rare instances leaned closer and whispered seductively. "I don't want them hearing us. You know how loud things could get." Smirking Kyouhei pulled himself up and helped Sunako to stand. "I will be anticipating you later milady."

Keeping their hands together they exited the plane. "Would you like Josephine to drive us home?" Sunako nodded. Dialing his phone he activated Josephine's autopilot.

Looking at the attendants Kyouhei commanded "I will be taking care of her from here. We will just call when she needs to be chauffeured back home." The servants could only bow in agreement.

In a few minutes Josephine arrived in the hanger. Sunako took the passenger set at front and secured her seat belt. "It's great to see you Lady Sunako." Josephine greeted. "Pleasure is mine Josephine." The woman answered back. "Directly home Kyouhei?" the vehicle asked. "Yeah home and Akira tell John to turn on the air conditioner when we're five minutes away."

"Message has been sent Kyouhei." Akira confirmed. "Hiroshi any important emails from work?" Hiroshi scanned through the mails. "Nothing from the VIP's" Kyouhei smiled "Good." He eyed at his passenger. "Aren't you going to call my masters and say you are safely home?"

Sunako grinned "Would you like them disturbing us?" Kyouhei harrumphed. "Thought so." The girl said a matter-of-factly. "We come a long way haven't we Kyouhei?" Sunako inquired. "Yeah, we had issues on finding our equinox before."

"Would you like some music?" Josephine asked. "No thanks Josephine." Sunako answered. "I am going to shut my eyes for a while." Kyouhei continued to drive. "I am your equinox right Sunako?" Another rarity Sunako beamed beautifully. "My forever spring."

After a few minutes they have reached Kyouhei's home. It was humble bungalow and very AI enabled. John opened the gate and once Josephine was parked, Kyouhei placed Akira in sleep while Hiroshi is in emergency mode. Sunako was still in slumber. Amused Kyouhei went out of the car and moved towards the opposite door to carry Sunako bridal style.

She did not flinch, he was very surprised of how deep her slumber. He lifted her up and on voice command placed Josephine in rest mode. Stealthy he carried her inside the house and directly headed to the guestroom. "So much for anticipating the loudness and tasting you're cooking." The beautiful blonde murmured as he settled the lady on the bed.

Should he leave her to sleep or will he join her? He decided to let her rest. The day is young and he still have leftovers in the fridge. It would suffice his hunger for now. He headed to the kitchen to get his fill.

Sunako shifted from her dreamless sleep. Opening her eyes, the foreign are brought wonder momentarily. "Kyouhei" she muttered. Realizing she owes him a meal, Sunako got up and headed out. Checking the time it's four in the afternoon. The place is awfully quiet. "John did Kyouhei went out?" She decided to ask the AI. The AI did not respond. Looks like Kyouhei turned John off. Going past the living room she decided to go to the kitchen. She might as well start making him a meal. Opening the fridge and scanning the ingredients she worked on what is available.

As she busily did her element the phase was disturbed by a voice. "Awake and working now eh?" Looking back there was Kyouhei smirking while leaning on the doorway. She responded with a nod. Kyouhei walked towards her. "What are we having?"

"Traditional Japanese, I kind of missed eating it." Sunako confessed. "I just miss anything you make." Kyouhei answered back. Sunako blushed "It will be ready by five thirty. Why don't you keep yourself busy with something?" The suggestion made the beautiful man grin. "Don't mind if I do."

That said Kyouhei hugged her by the waist and inhaled her scent. He leaning his chin on the nook of her neck he spoke. "It's been so long. You have no idea how your ex-suitors are driving me crazy." Sunako continued with her chore. "Would you have it another way?" Kyouhei gave her neck a peck. "Heck no, they can all die of jealousy now for all I care."

"Thanks for letting me sleep." Sunako replied. "The more charged I can expect a lot right?" Kyouhei flirtingly said. "When did you become so needy?" The lady teased back. "Only with you, specially that it is always on limited time." The blonde answered back.

Sunako place the lid on the path. She turned around and wrapped her arms on his neck. "As we wait for it to simmer, I should pay attention to this poor boy here." The lady said seductively. Kyouhei pulled her closer and their foreheads touch. "How many minutes do we have milady?" The woman answered. "Five"

Leering Kyouhei ushered her away from the stove. "Safety first." He playfully mused. Once a safe distance was reached, Kyouhei showered her with kisses, starting on her forehead, eyes, nose tip, cheek and finally her lips. Like always they began slow and cautious until they switch to aggressive and needy. The friction of their bodies made the experience more intense. Kyouhei licked her lip during the kiss. Sunako opened her mouth to give him entrance. Together they explored each other's depth. Gasping for air Kyouhei shifted his attention to her neck. "Kyouhei no marks okay?" Sunako pleaded. "Hmmm?" Sunako touched his cheek. "No marks, I have a press conference tomorrow." Kyouhei pouted. "You can use concealers." Sighing the woman answered. "My attendants and make-up artist would notice." The blonde groaned and withdrew gently.

The lady blushed and unbuttoned the top of her blouse. Surprised the man stood frozen. "I will be wearing a tube gown tomorrow." The girl explained. "But if you want to leave a mark, put it in between here." The female suggested. The male was awestruck but brought his hands to her chest and closed the buttons. "I can wait, don't worry it's okay."

"I am sorry Kyouhei." After that said the pot's content boiled and Sunako attended to it. He watched her intently until she finished her work. "Shall we set the table?" The woman asked. "No let's just eat here." The man confirmed. "Are you angry?" the girl inquired. "Frustrated yes but I would never be angry with you." The man confirmed.

"I would never deny and always chose you." The lady declared causing Kyouhei to redden. "We just need to be careful." The girl continued. "I don't want people saying we are not a perfect fit. I had enough arguments about that to last a life time." The female confessed.

"Are you giving me your answer now?" Kyouhei inquired. Sunako beamed brightly a scene of real paucity. "It took me a lot to get it through but tomorrow I will be announcing it." Kyouhei walked closer towards the girl. "Is that a yes?" The man pressed on. Nodding Sunako confirmed. "It has always been a yes." Kyouhei embraced the girl tightly. "Thank you for accepting me." The woman held him back. "You believed in me first."

Kyouhei grinned at the woman in front of him. "I am so happy, finally you're mine." The man declared. He pulled a necklace from hiding where two rings lay hanging. "I can put it on right?" The lady bobbed her head. Gently he placed the accessory on her ring finger and stated. "Sunako Nakahara will you marry me?" The girl in turn placed the other fitment on his ring finger. "Yes I am yours as you are mine Kyouhei Takano."

Their hearts leaped indeed beginning of spring has finally arrived. They have reached the Equinox finally.

END

We have reached our climax. (Yeah! does a happy dance) Thank you to all who have supported this story. You have inspired me to work hard and complete this journey. A big THANK YOU for the reviews follows and faves James Birdsong, Regan, Kambe Daisuke, Ladz, Dinochan, Angel-no-Crux, chiruri chikorate, kawawakanamannudikamakapasa Hopefully this will be but a start of many more works in the future. Plus I plan to finish up my other pending words. Now which one should I finish first Until the next work guys.


	16. Announcement

**Announcement:**

Hi guys, the views for this story has reached over a 1000. As a thank you I promise to work on a second story.

It will not be a sequel to Eyes Wide Shut. But it will be Sunako and Kyouhei themed.

As for the plot, it will be in the timeline after high school graduation during a trip abroad.


End file.
